Reuniones Escolares
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Han pasado 7 años, mucho tiempo, tanto como para que se olvidara de sus amigos y de ella. Pero que pasara cuando tenga que volver a Poolk? Mi primer fic de Ned! Lean! Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues, hola jeje. Esta sera mi segunda historia en proceso aqui en , espero y les guste.**

Se trata de que con el tiempo Ned se fue olvidando de todos sus amigos (incluso de Moze) y un dia recibe una invitacion a una reunion de la secundaria.

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran, habría una cuarta temporada._**

**Reuniones Escolares. (NED)**

Hace 7 años...

-Parece que Gordy termino su persecución- dijo el chico castaño caminando en medio de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Y yo conseguí mi cita con Liza!!- dijo con entusiasmo Cookie.

-Y como Ned y yo estamos juntos, los tres nos volvimos a reunir- agrego Moze abrazando a su "ahora novio".

-Y todos fueron...felices por siempre.- termino Ned cruzando las puertas de la escuela Polk con sus amigos.

Ahora...

Había sido duro el día, le dolía la espalda de tantas caidas que se habia dado en su motocicleta. Abrio a puerta de su apartamento dejando ver un desorden que habría en cualquier cuarto de soltero. Tiro las llaves en el primer sofa que vio y se dejo caer en el con gran pesar.

-Que día...-se quejo el chico de cabellos castaños- cada vez es mas duro levantarse-.

Aun lado del sofá se encontraba una mesita en donde el telefono reposaba emitiendo un ligero sonido que le indicaba al chico mensajes sin escuchar. El con gran pereza oprimio el botón rojo y los mensajes comenzaron a sonar automáticamente.

-Ned Bigby!!- se escucho la voz de una señora en la grabadora- No puedo creerlo, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo hijo...deberíamos hablar...-.

Ned suspiro. Desde hacia ya muchos meses que no visitaba su antigua casa y no veia a sus padres, si los habia llamado en sus cumpleaños y en Navidad para disculparse por no poder ir, pero al parecer a sus padres eso no los complacía.

-Señor Bigby!!- dijo la voz de un hombre mayor- Hoy llego tarde a su empleo...asi no lo acendere de puesto!!, no olvide Bigby que las pizzas no se reparten solas...-

Ahora no fue un suspiro lo que dio Ned, si no una gran mirada de enojo al telefono. Le molestaba tanto tener que servir a un viejo cascarrabias como el, pero bueno...no se podía hacer nada. En la universidad le había hido bien pero la escasez de empleo lo habia hecho oficiar de repartidor de pizzas, y ya llevaba ahí un año. No era posible que a sus 22 años no pudiera encontrar un mejor empleo.

-Ned, soy otra vez tu mamá...te han estado tratando de localizar unos...maestros, dijeron que tenían una invitación para ti y les di tu dirección, espero que lo recibas...ah!! y no te olvides de devolverme las llamadas cielo.-

-Unos maestros??- dijo Ned –Para que me estaran buscando unos maestros??-.

El teléfono emitió un "no hay mas mensajes" y el chico se recosto en el sofá muy comodamente, pero entonces se percato de que alguien había lanzado un papel por debajo de la puerta de entrada asi que se levantó. Abrio la puerta pero nadie estaba ahí asi que simplemente recogió el papel.

Era un sobre amarillo con verde, colores algo raros para una carta pero tenia el nombre de Ned ahí asi que lo abrio y comenzo a leer:

"Sr. Bigby:

Es un placer comunicarle que ah sido invitado a la reunión escolar de la escuela secundaría James K. Poolk que se llevara a cabo el día 8 de Septiembre del año en curso a las 13:00 horas.

Toda la generación 2005-2008 ah sido invitada, asi que esperamos contar con su presencia.

No deje de ser un lobo!!

Atte. El director."

-Una reunión de Polk??- río Ned – esos eran los "maestros" que me buscaban?? No pienso ir...- volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Habían sido muchas las aventuras que Ned había pasado en esa escuela, pero no las recordaba. Era increíble, pero cierto. Después de salir de Poolk, a pesar de estar en la misma escuela, empezo a distaciarse de sus amigos, casi no los veia o hablaba y al entrar a la universidad, no los volvió a ver jamás. Y si uno se distancia asi de la gente que quiere, entonces creo que es difícil recordar todo lo que viviste con ellos.

Apenas y estaba pensando en todas las ridiculeces que harían las personas en esa reunión cuando vio su sombrero en forma de pizza que tenia que usar en su empleo. Si algo era ridículo, era eso.

-Yo no era...asi...- pensó- es mas, recuerdo que en la escuela, precisamente en Poolk...yo, bueno no era precisamente exitoso pero...jamas fui ridículo, talvez era algo de esa escuela...si!!! y si voy de nuevo a Poolk...recordare como le hacía para no ser un perdedor!! Bigby...es la mejor idea que has tenido-.

Así, el sábado 8 de Septiembre, Ned se levanto y fingió estar enfermo para no ir a repartir pizzas. Se dio una ducha, busco su camisa favorita, una negra de mangas largas y unos jeans. Se vistio y peino ese cabello de trapero que tenia. Se puso loción y al darse cuenta de que aun faltaba uno hora, se puso a buscar en un pequeño librero que había, el anuario viejo de Poolk.

Al encontrarlo, no pudo evitar sonreir. El libro verde con un teléfono en la portada tenia mucho polvo, signos de que no habáa sido sacado en años de ese librero. Ned lo llevo hasta el sofá y comenzó a hojearlo.

No reconocía a nadie ahí, hacia ya muchos años que no veía a sus compañeros y seguramente eso lo había hecho olvidarse de ellos.

Pero un gracioso moreno de lentes que sonreía en una foto con las porristas fue el que si reconoció.

-Cookie...- dijo casi en susurro –Que habrá sido de el?? Después de la graduación en la preparatoria ya no lo volví a ver...-.

Pero cuando los recuerdos comenzaban a surgir en su mente, Ned volvía al libro negándose a querer recordar aquellas maravillosas aventuras que vivió con su mejor amigo.

Las hojas seguían avanzando gracias a la mano del chico de ojos azules, pero se detuvieron en la sección de "El mejor...". Ned vio a una linda chica de cabellos obscuros que tenía mas fotografías que nadie en esa sección.

-Suzie Crabgrass...- dijo el chico suspirando- Creo que yo estaba enamorado de ella o algo así....-.

Siguió dando vueltas a las paginas observando con casi nada de interes las fotografías, pero sus ojos se tornaron platos en cuanto vio una pagina con mucho corazones en ella, titulada "La mejor pareja" y casi se desmaya al ver su nombre ahí.

-Ned Bigby??!! Yo fui escogido para la mejor pareja con....-ve la pagina detenidamente- JENNIFER MOZLY??!!!-

El chico contuvo el desmayo y observo la fotografía, no recordaba cuando se la habian tomado, ni siquiera recordaba el hecho de que a el y a Jennifer los habian escogido en esa sección. Pero ahí estaba el, mas bajo que lo que era ahora, pero su cara seguía igual. Sus mismas facciones de niño travieso, su mismo cabello claro y sus mismos ojos azules que destilaban alegría y sencillez.

Y a su lado, estaba ella. Mas alta que el, su cabello lacio y café, y por supuesto...esos grandes ojos pardos que en la fotografía lo miraban a el.

-Pero yo fui novio de Mo...Jennifer hasta el ultimo año!! Porque nos seleccionarían aquí??- dijo el chico confuso.

Pero no lo recordaba!! Porque si el y Jennifer habian sido novios hasta el ultimo año de Poolk, los seleccionaron ahí que estaban en segundo. Pero bueno, no quiso darle importancia porque el solo hecho de recordar a esa chica le ponia la piel de gallina y no era una sensación agradable precisamente, asi que siguió hojeando el libro sin detenerse mas en alguna sección.

Logro ver a Cookie en casi todas las paginas, a una chica linda de cabello rubio con las porristas, otro chico rubio que tenia una gran sonrisa, y otro que tenía el cabello en forma de coco, en fin, muchas personas pero muy pocas eran reconocidas por Ned.

Sin darse cuenta el reloj ya había avanzado 30 minutos y al percatarse de ello, el chico guardo el anuario nuevamente en el pequeño librero, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y salio del apartamento sin imaginarse el loco día que le esperaba.

**Continuara.....**

**espero comentarios.**


	2. Suzie, Lommer y Seth

**Bueno...estoy algo decepcionada, ni un solo comentario...pero que le hacemos, no me gusta dejar nada incompleto asi que...aki esta la segunda parte.**

**_Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada._**

Parte 2...

Al llegar, Ned estaciono la motocicleta afuera de Poolk, la escuela estaba igual que antes...no había cambiado mucho al parecer.

Dio un ultimo suspiro y entro. Por dentro, la escuela estaba tal y como lo recordaba, los casilleros, los pasillos, el lobo en el piso...todo era normal.

Tan distraido estaba Ned observando la escuela que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien.

-Oye fijate por donde vas!!- dijo Ned.

-Lo siento...-dijo una chica de cabello corto y lacio, con bonitos ojos y una gran sonrisa- Espera...Ned??-

-Emm...si, y tu eres...- contesto el chico.

-Ned!! No puedo creerlo!!- grito la chica abrazandolo –Soy Suzie!! No te acuerdas de mi??!!-

La mente del chico se ilumino.

-Suzie?? Suzie Crabbgrass!!- dijo por fin Ned devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Si soy yo!!-

-Estas tan...tan...grande...- termino el chico observando el estomago de la chica que había crecido numerosamente...signos de embarazo.

-Si...7 meses!! No es genial??- dijo emocionada.

-Genial...-dudo Ned.

-Hace un año me case, trate de localizarte pero no contestas ninguna llamada, incluse le dije a Cookie y Moze que intentaran...-

-Espera...Cookie y Jennifer?? Has hablado con ellos??-

-Con ellos y con todos, ya que...a diferencia de otros, nos seguimos llamando terminada la preparatoria-

-Claro...-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza y tratando de cambiar de tema- Entonces...estas casada, y quien es el afortunado??-

Y su pregunta fue contestada en cuanto alguien empujo por la espalda a Ned.

-Oye ten cuidado bobo!!!- grito un chico alto, de cabello despeinado y una chaqueta de cuero puesta –Un minuto...Bigby??-

-Si yo...- contesto el chico confuso.

-Jaja!! Bigby!!- grito nuevamente el chico sosteniendo la cabeza de Ned y meneando su cabello –No puedo creerlo, sigues igual de debilucho!!-

Ned se solto de la fuerte maniobra y penso...esa chaqueta, ese cabello y en especial esa fuerza...no podia ser otro, era ese chico que tantas veces lo había golpeado, ese chico que tantas veces lo había amenazado, el ultimo novio que le conocio a Suzie...era...

-Loomer- dijo Ned- Espera...estas casada con Loomer??-

Suzie solto una risita nerviosa.

-Si...es algo raro no crees??- termino la chica al mismo tiempo que sostenía la mano de su ahora esposo. –Siempre rompiamos y volviamos a andar, fue un circulo vicioso que se rompio hasta que me propuso matrimonio...-.

-Vaya es tan...raro- dijo Ned.

-Y que ah sido de tu vida??- pregunto de nuevo la chica –Tienes novia o algo??-

-Bigby??!! Jaja porfavor...- se burlo Billy.

-Ja...-rio sarcásticamente- No...justo ahora, no...-

-Y a que te dedicas??-

-Soy...soy un...un...yo soy un...pues es algo...tan importante...-comenzo a mentir el chico de ojos azules- soy...un importantísimo gerente en la...importantísima empresa de pizzas...no repartidor!! Jamas...soy...el gerente-.

-Genial- dijo Suzie- Yo soy directora en una compañía de construcción de casas, y Billy tiene un taller de autos-

-Quien lo diría?- otro sarcasmo soltado por Ned.

-Hey!! Haya estan los chicos!!- grito Loomer- Enseguida vuelvo-.

-Entonces...te ah hido genial en la vida...-siguió Ned.

-Bueno, veo que a ti tambien, aunque...- decía Suzie.

-Aunque...que??-

-Bueno, debes tener muchos nuevos amigos y en fin, siempre fuiste bueno haciendo amigos..-

-Disculpa??-

-Es solo que...podría imaginarme el alejamiento de cualquier chico...excepto de ti, jamas pense que...no supieras nada de tus amigos por tantos años...tu, Ned Bigby...eras el chico mas amigable que conocía-

-Bueno es que...- decía Ned confundido –Yo...-

-Supongo que ya no importa, mmmm...los demas estan en el gimnasio...estoy segura de que querras verlos a todos-

-Claro, entonces...nos vemos mas tarde-

-Seguro- dijo Suzie antes de irse a donde estaba Loomer.

Ned estaba algo...muy confundido, el sabía que se había alejado de sus amigos pero tambien pensaba que sus amigos lo habían hecho y ahora Suzie le decía que no, que los demas no se habían abandonado mutuamente y que era solamente el, el que se había alejado.

Siguió su camino, podía observar a varios chicos que caminaban en grupos, riendo y seguramente muy felices de regresar a su escuela. Apenas hiba llegando a la escalera principal cuando alguien toco su hombro.

-Ned??-

-Hola...-

El chico ojiazul pudo observar a un chico alto de cabello espeso y rubio, una brillante sonrisa y un balón en su mano que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

-No me digas que no me recuerdas??!!- dijo escandalizado el chico.

-Claro...tu...tu...-

-Seth Powers!!-

-Si!! Seth...como olvidarte...y como te ah hido en tu vida??-

-Soy una estrella de la liga juvenil en el basketball...muy pronto sere profesional y ganare mucho dinero...y podre comprar jamón.-

-Jamón??-

-Es delicioso...-

-Claro...yo tengo...tengo que ir...tengo que...ir hacia...aya...a una cosa....que...te veo luego- dijo Ned caminando hacia atrás.

Las cosas hiban de mal en peor, primero Suzie estaba casada con Lommer, lo que era mas que raro, después ella le reclama el hecho de no estar con sus amigos y ahora se encontraba con un chico que adoraba el jamón...que mas le hiba a pasar.

-Oye!! Ten cuidado perdedor...-dijo una chica con la que Ned choco- Ned??-.

continuara........


	3. Missy, Sweeny, Evelyn y Martin

**Hola de nuevo hehe, gracias por sus comentarios de verdad me gustan todos!!**

**Y no se preocupen, se que se han de estar preguntando ¿Porke esta loca no pone ya a Moze? Pero...ya casi...ya casi jeje.**

**_Ned y todos sus personajes no son mios, pero si lo fueran (se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada..._**

Parte3…

Ned examino a la chica unos segundos, la conocia, de eso estaba seguro. Ese cabello rubio y bien cuidado, esos ojos exesivamente maquillados, esa linda cara, esa ropa rosada adornada con mucha feminidad...

-Eh...eh...- balbuceo el chico.

-No puedo creerlo!! De verdad eres tu!!!- dijo la chica sorprendida- AH!!!!!-.

Y ese grito, ese grito hizo recordar a la chica, esa vocesita chillona que lo había insultado tantas veces, ese peculiar grito que usaba cuando lo quería besar...

-Missy-dijo Ned dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No puedo creerlo!! Donde estuviste todo este tiempo??!!Me extrañaste??!!-

-Eh...yo...bueno...-

-Pero por supuesto que me extrañaste, digo...todo el mundo me extraña!!!-

-Seguro...y dime...como te ha hido??- pregunto el chico algo nervioso.

-De maravilla, digo, siempre supimos que sería alguien exitosa, soy diseñadora de modas, de hecho acabo de volver de Milan, fui a presentar mis diseños aya-

-Vaya...-

-Y tu?? Que has hecho?? Tienes novia acaso???-

-Eh...no yo no...-

-Genial, yo acabo de terminar con mi antiguo novio...creo que es cosa del destino no??- pregunto la chica coquetamente.

-Destino??-

-Si...nosotros, de nuevo en Poolk, sin compromisos...-

-Eh...claro...seguro que...que...-

-No olvidaras que estabas enamorado de mi cierto??-

-Yo?? Enamorado de ti??-

-Claro, pero no puedo culparte, era la chica mas popular y bonita de la escuela, bueno...aun lo sigo siendo, asi que mejor pideme que sea tu novia antes de que otro lo haga!!-

-Que??- pregunto atonito el chico comenzando a caminar hacia atrás.

-Porfavor, ahora ya no hay nada que te lo impida, Suzie esta con Loomer, y Mozly pues...en fin, ya no tenemos 14 años Ned...- dijo ella acercandose a Ned con tono meloso.

-Que Jennifer que??-

-Eso ya no tiene importancia...-

-Claro...- dijo el- emmm...sabes que?? Me encantaría pasarme la reunión contigo pero...QUE COSA ES ESO??!!!-

Missy volteo hacia el lugar en el que Ned apuntaba, y en cuanto lo hizo, el chico salio huyendo para el lado contrario maldisiendo la hora en la que había decidido volver a Poolk.

Corria sin importarle si los chicos que caminaban por ahí lo vieran raro, todo lo que quería era ocultarse de esa loca que al parecer no lo había olvidado. Llego asi hasta una puerta que estaba abierta y sin dudarlo entro en ese salón y lo cerro con fuerza. Tenía la cara pegada a la puerta tratando de oir si Missy lo estaba persiguiendo cuando...

-Puedo ayudarlo en algo??- dijo la voz de un señor mayor detrás de Ned- Tengo entendido que la mayoría de los muchachos estan en el gimnasio-

-Ah...ah...-dijo el chico volteandose- Yo solo...quería ver...quería ver este salón...-

-Señor Bigby?? Es usted??-

-Eh...si...-.

Una vez mas, Ned se encontro con alguien totalmente desconocido para el. Era un señor mayor (asi que eso descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera de su generacion), el poco cabello que tenía era tan blanco como la espuma y usaba unas gafas que combinaban con su bata blanca.

-Vaya...yo esperaba...que me reconociera...- dijo el hombre algo decepcionado.

-Oiga...no lo tome personal, no eh tenido éxito reconociendo a las personas desde que llegue aquí- contesto el chico esforzando su mente en recordar a ese hombre.

-Muy curioso...- dijo el hombre para si mismo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del salón- Ya veo que no ah dejado de ser un caso curioso Señor Bigby...-

"Señor Bigby", esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del chico como un eco, solamente una persona le llamaba asi en esa escuela, solamente un hombre podia tener una voz tan severa aparte de su padre...

-Señor Swenny??- pregunto Ned acercandose un poco a su antiguo maestro.

-Vaya, vaya...los años han pasado no Señor Bigby??-

-Pero...pense que usted ya estaría muerto...- dijo el chico pensativo- No me lo tome a mal!!-

-No, para mi fortuna...aun no estoy muerto, y eh seguido enseñando en Poolk, debo confesar que me da algo de nostalgia y a la vez alegría verlo-

-Gracias...a mi igual-

-Siempre espere grandes cosas de usted Señor Bigby, espero que haya cumplido todas mis expectativas-

-Espero grandes cosas de mi?? Porque...según me acuerdo...usted solo era el "malvado profesor de ciencias que solo me reprobaba por odio" y yo para usted...era el "tipico niño olgazan que nunca aprobara mi materia"-

-Y recuerda bien...- contesto Swenny con un tono de malicia en su voz- Pero según recuerdo yo...alguna vez le dije que era uno de mis peores alumnos...pero uno de mis favoritos-

-De verdad??-

-Ahora espero que usted tenga un exitoso trabajo, mucha vida social y este orgulloso de la vida que consiguio-

-Bueno...pues...claro...claro que...si...yo...-

-Me alegro, aunque me entristece un poco el hecho de que no recuerde casi nada de la escuela que lo vio crecer-

-No es que no me acuerde.-se apresuro a decir Ned- Es solo que...me distancie un poco cuando entramos a la preparatoria...-

-Curioso, realmente curioso...-

-Que es curioso??-

-El hecho de que usted Señor Bigby, usted especialmente se haya "distanciado"-

-Oh no!! Tambien usted??-comento el chico recordando a Suzie.

-Dice la psicologia que cuando uno se distancia de las cosas que le gustan, con el tiempo las olvida...y ese sindrome se da mas cuando se sale de una escuela, pero francamente, no crei que a usted le pudiera pasar-

-Solo me aleje un poco...deje la vida de escuela atrás y segui...es tan malo??-

-No, pero supongo que usted debe de estar muy orgulloso de la vida que tiene ahora, y que el sacrificio de dejar atrás su vida de escuela realmente haya valido la pena-

Ned hizo un gesto de incomodidad, que al parecer el Señor Swenny no tardo en notar, asi que se levanto del escritorio y abrio la puerta.

-Me alegro volver a verlo Señor Bigby-

-A mi tambien...oh!! y olvide eso de "el malvado profesor de ciencias" quiere??-

-Me parece bien...-.

Dicho lo ultimo, Ned salio del salón con mucho cuidado de no toparse a Missy nuevamente. Penso en irse ya, pero la curiosidad del chico no había cambiado a pesar de todo, y quería saber que había pasado con los demas, con sus amigos mas cercanos...si es que podía recordarlos. En especial, saber que fue de Cookie y de Jennifer, sus dos mejores amigos a los que estaba seguro de que si recordaba.

Asi que, llego al gimnasio. Era maravilloso, muy grande (talvez mas que antes) con gradas de verde intenso y las paredes pintadas de amarillo, se encontraban muchos chicos ahí conversando, tomando ponche de las mesas o bailando gracias al DJ que estaba en una esquina poniendo musica. Habia globos verdes y amarillos por todos lados y en el centro de la pista, la insignia del lobo que a Ned tanto le gustaba. Se apresuro a entrar pero el choque con una persona se lo impidio.

-Oye!!!! Ten cuidado bobo!!!!- grito la voz de la chica con la que Ned había chocado.

-Lo siento...- dijo el viendo con terror como la cara de la chica mostraba ira.

-Mas vale que...!!!! Ned??- pregunto ella bajando el tono de voz.

-No de nuevo...- se quejo el chico.

-No me digas que no me reconoces!!!!-

-Bien...bien...no te lo dire si no quieres....- contesto el chico asustado de la voz de la chica.

Ella tenía cabello largo y negro, con unas ligeras ondas en la parte inferior, sus ojos eran rasgados y su piel blanca, pero en su cara se podía ver una gran chispa de enojo.

-Soy Evelyn tonto!!!!- siguio gritando la chica.

Entonces la recordo. Era esa chica que casi nadie quería, esa chica que jamas llego a conocer bien, que solo la reconocía por ser la loca histerica que estaba enamorada de Cookie y que al final termino con Seth Powers.

-Evelyn...- dijo el chico aun con algo de miedo.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, crei que no vendrias considerando que nadie te había visto en los ultimos años, que has hecho??- dijo ella cruzando los brazos y hablando en tono normal.

-Si bueno...emmmm...no importa, que has hecho tu??-

-Soy gerente en una empresa y estoy casada-

-Con Seth??- pregunto el chico recordando haberlo visto en los pasillos.

-Claro que no tonto!!!- volvio a gritar ella- Es patetico casarte con tu novio de secundaria!!!!-

-Lo siento, lo siento...no me comas...- contesto el chico cubriendose la cara con las manos.

-No lo conoces, estaba en mi universidad, en fin, ire a ver los salones...nos veremos luego-

Y dicho esto, Evelyn salio de el gimnasio a paso veloz dejando al chico castaño bastante asustado.

Quizas si era una buena idea salir ya de ahí, irse a su departamento e ignorar todo eso como había hecho los ultimos años, pero esa curiosidad que lo caracterizaba lo hizo mantenerse ahí y no salir de la escuela.

Comenzo a caminar por el gimnasio observando que era el unico chico que no conversaba con nadie, pues todos los presentes platicaban animadamente con sus antiguos amigos.

De pronto, alguien toco su hombro y lo saludo con mucho animo, talvez con demasiado...

-Ned!!- dijo el chico –No puedo creer que estes aquí, justo en la mañana estaba pensando en si te veria esta tarde pues desde que salimos de la preparatoria no habiamos sabido nada de ti, aunque supongo que has de estar muy ocupado, pero en fin de todas maneras me preguntaba si te veria porque todos te extrañabamos mucho y...-

-Wow...wow...-dijo Ned mirando con asombro la rapidez con la que el chico hablaba.

-Que sucede?? Ah ya se!! No me reconoces cierto?? Bueno no esperaba que lo hicieras ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos de la preparatoria y muchos de nosotros hemos cambiado asi que creo que por eso no me reconoces pero...-

-Si...si...tu nombre??-

-Soy Martin Querly!!!- grito el chico emocionado- Ahora que ya me reconociste, debes contarme que ah pasado en tu vida pues de seguro que eres alguien muy importante, de hecho en la mañana me estaba preguntando a que te dedicarias y...-.

Mientras la boca de Martin no paraba de hablar, Ned comenzo a recordar a ese chico, su voz era definitivamente inconfundible y ese optimismo se reconocia a distancia, si...era el definitivamente, Martin Querly, un poco mas alto de lo recordaba y con un traje muy elegante.

-Y dime...a que te dedicas??- pregunto Ned con una sonrisa, pues recordaba que el era uno de sus mas cercanos amigos.

-Estoy muy involucrado en la politica, dicen que soy perfecto para ese campo porque les gusta la gente que hable, hable, hable y no pare de hablar-

-Ya veo...-

-Y tu que haces?? Definitivamente debes de dar consejos porque recuerdo que eras un muy buen consejero y...-

-Consejos??- pregunto el castaño confundido.

"Consejos", no tenia idea de porque Martin habia mencionado esa palabra, no recordaba el hecho de ser "un buen consejero", bueno, en realidad no recordaba muchas cosas de la escuela.

-Pero en fin- siguio el chico de ojos negros- dime tienes novia?? Porque debes de tener ya que siempre...-

-No, no tengo novia- se apresuro a decir.

-Vaya, eso es muy raro aunque no tanto porque la verdad nunca fuiste muy galan aquí en la escuela pero...-

-Y tu sales con alguien??-

-De hecho si, es mas debo aprovechar que lo mencionas para invitarte a mi boda, puedes creer que me vaya a casar?? Ella es de verdad hermosa, mi alma gemela...no es curioso que digan "alma gemela", pues si es tu gemela no creo que puedas casarte con ella aunque...-

-Y la conozco??-

-No, ella vivia por mi casa y despues nos enamoramos cuando salimos de la universidad asi que dado a que no te eh visto desde la preparatoria no creo que la conozcas y...-

-Genial, oye...voy a ir...por algo de ponche-

-Seguro, te recomiendo el de manzana es de verdad dulce aunque el de uva tampoco esta tan mal y...-

-Nos vemos luego Martin- termino Ned alejandose hacia la mesa de ponche.

Habia sido bueno ver a Martin despues de tanto tiempo, recordaba con una gran sonrisa las largas y graciosas platicas que tenia con el cuando era un niño de 14 años.

Tomo un vaso de los que estaban en la mesa y tomo un poco de ponche con la cuchara que estaba ahí. Observo de nuevo el gimnasio, y trato de imaginarselo sin toda esa gente...unas escasas imágenes llegaban a su mente, imágenes de el y sus amigos jugando quemados, de el y Loomer compitiendo, de la fiesta deportiva, en fin, muchas imágenes que no se veian tan claras.

-Oye me pasas un vaso??- dijo la voz de un chico sacando a Ned de sus pensamientos.

-Seguro- contesto el alcanzando un vaso y dandoselo al otro chico.

Pero en cuanto levanto la vista pudo ver a un muchacho moreno mas alto que el, de cabello corto y negro, con ojos obscuros que estaban cubiertos por unos extraños lentes y una sonrisa muy peculiar.

-Un minuto...- dijo Ned viendo detenidamente al chico- Coo...cookie??-

continuara....


	4. Cookie, Lisa, Cabeza de Coco y Doris

**Ya lo dije en mi otro fic, tenia muchos problemas en mi escuela...como odio esa institucion..haha no es cierto, porke y luego me pasa lo ke a Ned. Bueno aki va ya el fic.**

**Y no se preocupen, Moze ya esta por aparecer...en cualquier momento....**

**_Ned y todos sus personajes no son mios, pero si lo fueran (ke se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada._**

-Un minuto...- dijo Ned viendo detenidamente al chico- Coo...cookie??-

-Si yo...-pero de pronto el chico se paro en seco y observo a Ned de pies a cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo –Ned??!! O por Dios!!! De verdad eres tu??!!-

-Cookie!!!!- grito Ned abrazando a su amigo con un entusiasmo de niño pequeño.

-Ned!!!!- respondio el chico correspondiéndole el abrazo y con el mismo entusiasmo de el castaño.

-Bien...ya basta- dijo Ned al darse cuenta de que se abrazaban como un par de niños.

-No puedo creer que estes aquí!!! Crei que no vendrías!!!- grito Cookie aun lleno de emoción soltando el abrazo.

-Si...bueno, no podía perderme la reunion escolar o si??-

-Aun no puedo creerlo, te intente llamar un millon de veces cuando salimos de la preparatoria...donde te metiste??-

-Bueno...es...es muy larga esa historia-.

Y no pudo responder bien a esa pregunta, porque sabía perfectamente que Cookie le había llamado muchas veces terminada la preparatoria, pero el siempre lo negaba pues estaba ocupado haciendo tarea, quehaceres o simplemente con sus nuevos amigos de la universidad, y de pronto un día, el telefono dejo de sonar todos los dias y fue cuando Ned se dio cuenta de que Cookie se había cansado de esperar a que le contestara.

-Tienes que contarme con detalle todo lo que te ah pasado!!!- siguió Cookie.

-Y estoy seguro de que lo hare, tu tambien tienes que contarme todo!!!-

-Primero tu, a que te dedicas??-

-Soy...un...un...importante gerente en la empresa de pizzas...puedes creerlo??-

-De verdad?? Es asombroso!!!-

-Si...asombroso...y tu que haces??-

-Bueno, tengo una pequeña compañía de computadoras, tu sabes...me sigue volviendo loco todo eso-

-Si, pude olvidar muchas cosas pero una de ellas no fue tu obsesion por la computación-

-Y que tal te la estas pasando?? Verdad que es maravilloso volver a verlos a todos??!!!-

-Es bastante...raro- contesto Ned tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas.

-Te entiendo, no había visto a muchos...solo seguí en contacto con algunos-

-Bueno...al menos seguiste en contacto...-

-No te sientas mal, estoy seguro de que muchos se encuentran igual que tu-

-Seguro...- dijo él intentando creerselo –Y que mas a sido de tu vida??-

Pero la respuesta de Cookie fue interrumpida por una pequeña niña de unos dos años que corrio hacia el moreno.

-Mamá no deja _agalar _ponche!!-dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Seguro que tiene sus razones linda- contesto Cookie viendo con ternura a la niña.

-Vaya...de quien sera esta niña??- pregunto Ned observándola.

-Quien es el papi??-

-Oiste Cookie?? Te dijo papi jeje...-y de pronto Ned reacciono- Un segundo...papi???-

-Ned...ella es mi hija Allison- contesto Cookie cargando en brazos a la pequeña –Saluda linda-

-Mucho gusto _señol- _dijo ella con voz aguda.

Ned la observo por un minuto, era idéntica a Cookie. Su piel era morena y su cabello negro sujeto por dos colitas y algo ondulado, pero sus ojos...no, esos no eran los ojos de Cookie, eran un poco mas claros y con pestañas muy onduladas.

-Hola- dijo Ned sonriendo –No puedo creer que tengas una hija-

-Si bueno...la verdad yo tampoco- contesto él riendo.

-De verdad, es increíble...-

-Tu _eles_ amigo de mi papá??- pregunto la niña viendo a Ned.

-Si, yo...soy amigo de tu papá-

-Y _polque_ nunca te había visto??Yo conozco a todos los amigos de mis papas...- dijo la niña enumerando con los dedos –Al _selor _Martín, a la _señola _Suzie y a su esposo, a Clear, a la tía _Jennifel _y a...-

-Jennifer??- pregunto Ned poniendo atención en ese nombre.

-Emmm...emmm...Allison porque no vas con tu mamá??- dijo Cookie bajando a la niña algo nervioso.

-Si- contesto ella dulcemente mientras se alejaba.

-Oye no quieres que vayamos a ver los salones, aquí hay mucha gente- dijo Cookie casi tirando a Ned del brazo.

-Descuida, me encontre con Suzie al entrar y me dijo que todos...se siguieron llamando después de la preparatoria- contesto Ned safandose del brazo de su amigo.

-Oh...bueno...-

-Y como esta ella??- pregunto el castaño tratando de no darle importancia.

-Emmm...pues...ella...me visita con...mucha frecuencia- dijo Cookie tratando de evitar la mirada de Ned.

-No pregunte con que frecuencia te visitaba, pregunte como estaba- dijo Ned intentando con todas sus fuerzas mostrar un tono despreocupado.

-Bien- dijo Cookie tomando un vaso de ponche muy rapido.

-Que bueno...de verdad, espero que ella...un minuto!!- dijo Ned reaccionando- Si tu tienes una hija...quien es su mamá??-

-Bueno pues ella...-dijo Cookie que parecia aliviado de que Ned no siguiera tratando el tema de Moze.- Esta justo ahí!!-

-Donde??- pregunto Ned volteando hacia donde apuntaba el moreno.

Y entonces, Ned volvio a ver a Allison caminando de la mano con una señora muy guapa de cabello lacio al hombro, unos grandes ojos claros y pestañas onduladas, su piel era blanca y llevaba un vestido muy elegante.

-Hola Ned- dijo ella llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Nos...conocemos??- pregunto el viéndola fijamente.

-Vaya que lo despistado no se te quita eh??- bromeo Cookie tomado de la mano de la mujer mientras que Allison trataba de alcanzar el ponche.

-Dejalo tranquilo Simon- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo lamento- dijo Ned- pero...no te recuerdo...-

-No lo lamentes, para eso son las reuniones de secundaria, para tratar de reconocer a tus amigos- contesto ella con un peculiar tono dulce.

-Bien entonces...talvez si me dices tu nombre...-

-Lisa Zemo-

Conocía ese nombre, definitivamente...si!! era ella!!! La unica chica (aparte de Jennifer) que era su amiga, la chica que todos tachaban de fea y en el ultimo grado la consideraban la mas bonita de la escuela, esa chica que siempre sintio algo por Cookie, era aquella dulce y tierna chica que siempre lo apoyaba en sus locos planes: Lisa Zemo.

-Lisa!!!- grito Ned mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza- No lo creo!!!-.

Lisa sonrio y correspondio el abrazo del castaño que aun se notaba sorprendido.

-No puedo creerlo!!!...ustedes estan...??- pregunto Ned soltando a la chica.

-Casados- termino Cookie con una sonrisa.

-Si, después de darnos un tiempo en la universidad, nos volvimos a juntar y pues...-dijo Lisa tambien sonriente.

-Yo _quelo _ponche!!- gritaba Allison bastante afligida por no alcanzar la bebida.

-Es demasiado acida para ti nena- dijo Lisa mirando a la niña con dulzura.

-Tu tambien conoces a ese _señol??-_

_-_Si linda, tambien lo conozco, fuimos muy amigos-

-Si _fuelon _muy amigos _polque _yo no lo conozco?? Yo conozco a todos sus amigos!!- insistia la niña.

-Es que...bueno, yo estuve muy...bastante...ocupado- tartamudeo Ned.

-_Mila _mami!!! Haya esta el _señol Maltín!!!- _apunto la niña hacia Querly que charlaba animadamente con una chica morena.

-Si ya lo vi, ire con el un momento Simon, me imagino que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar-.

Y dicho esto, Liza tomo de la mano a la niña y se dirigieron hasta Martín que las saludo con mucha naturalidad.

-Los conoce a todos cierto??- pregunto Ned viéndolos con nostalgia.

-Mmmm...solo a los que van seguido a la casa- contesto Cookie algo incomodo.

-Debi seguir en contacto-

-No, no, no...bueno talvez si, pero no es tan malo!!! Después de hoy te aseguro que ya no perderas mi numero, o por lo menos eso espero-

-Crees que soy un tonto?? Por no comunicarme y dejarlos atrás a todos...-

-Solo un poco...- dijo Cookie tratando de no lastimar a su amigo.

-No debi venir, solo estoy viendo de lo mucho que me eh perdido por "querer una nueva vida" que ni siquiera me gusta!!-

-Al contrario, ahora que viste todo lo que te has perdido, puedes reponerlo...animo!! estamos de nuevo en Poolk, hay que recordar viejos tiempos!!!-

-Cookie!!!-

Alguien grito el nombre de su amigo, y en cuanto volteo a ver quien era, un chico mas bajo que el comenzo a saludar animosamente al moreno. Un chico con un extraño corte de cabello...

-Que buena esta la reunión eh??- pregunto el chico mientras saludaba con la mano a Cookie- Y...quien es tu amigo??-

-Emmm...el es Ned- dijo Cookie esperando la reaccion del chico.

-Ah Ned...espera...Ned?? Ned?? Enserio Ned??-

-Si...- contesto Ned sin reconocer al chico.

-Ned!!!- grito el estrechando fuertemente su mano. –No puedo creer que vinieras!!! –.

Pero algo en la voz del chico era familiar, y definitivamente ese corte...ese corte horrendo, debio ser motivo de muchas burlas, lo tenia como un coco...era como si su cabeza fuera un coco...y entonces reacciono.

-Cabeza de Coco!!!- grito Ned tambien estrechando la mano con fuerza.

-Que haces aquí?? Bueno...es decir...tu entiendes...- dijo el chico soltando la mano de Ned.

Le dio gusto ver a ese chico, tambien era muy amigo suyo según recordaba, siempre lo seguia en sus planes y era la presa favorita de Loomer.

-No puedo creer que estes aquí!!- seguía diciendo animosamente Cabeza de Coco.

-Nadie puede creerlo- comento Cookie tomando otro vaso de ponche.

-Si, si...gracias- decía Ned algo incomodo- no necesitan recordármelo-

-Donde esta Lisa??- pregunto Cabeza de Coco a Cookie sirviéndose un vaso de ponche.

-Esta saludando a Martín, por cierto la chaqueta que olvidaste en el trabajo la dejamos en la casa- contesto el moreno.

-Oh claro-

-Un minuto, trabajan juntos??-

-Cabeza de Coco me ayuda en la empresa...tu sabes, con toda esa tecnología necesito un asistente de vez en cuando-

-Si, es maravilloso trabajar con uno de tus mejores amigos-

-Me imagino...- contesto Ned algo melancolico.

-Y como va todo con Doris??- pregunto Cookie tratando de no molestar a Ned.

-Doris??- pregunto el castaño.

-Es mi esposa- contesto Cabeza de Coco con animo- hace apenas unos meses que estamos casados y...un minuto, tu la debes de recordar!!-

-Ella estaba en Poolk??- pregunto Ned tratando de recordar el nombre de Doris.

-Que si estaba en Poolk??- rio Cookie- Amigo, no puedo creer que olvidaras a esa chica...-

-No me suena el nombre de Doris...-

-Entiendo- seguía Cookie en tono burlon- si yo fuera tu, hubiera suprimido esos traumáticos recuerdos...-

-Basta de bromas Cookie!!- advirtió Cabeza de Coco frunciendo el seño.

-Lo siento, lo siento...-

Y como invocada, una chica mas alta que Cabeza de Coco, de cabello lacio y castaño, con una chaqueta de mezclilla y aspecto de rudeza llego hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Hola Doris- dijo Cookie con algo de miedo.

-Cook!!!- saludo ella golpeando su hombro en forma de saludo- que tal la pasas??-

-Bien...bien...- contesto el moreno sobando su hombro.

-Y tu donde estabas bobo???!!!- grito la chica dirigiéndose a su esposo – te habia estado buscando por todos lados!!!-

-Lo siento, vine a saludar a Cookie amor...- contesto Cabeza de Coco en tono dulce.

-Bien, estas perdonado-

Algo en esa chica era extrañamente familiar, la había visto en alguna parte...esa pose ruda, era como una versión femenina de Loomer...solo que daba mas miedo verla.

-Y tu que me ves??!!- dijo la chica al percatarse de que Ned la miraba.

-Yo..eh...lo siento es solo que...tu te me haces...familiar...-

-Oh esto sera bueno...-murmuro Cookie por lo bajo –Doris...no recordaras a Ned o si??-.

De pronto, la cara de la chica dejo de mostrar una actitud ruda y ahora se mostraba muy sorprendida, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y de su boca querian salir palabras que no lograba pronunciar.

-Ne...ned??- dijo ella con una voz aguda.

-Emmm si...-

-NED!!!!!- grito ella abalanzándose contra el y abrazandolo con una fuerza impresionante.

Cookie y Cabeza de Coco tomaron a la chica de los brazos para impedir que Ned cayera hasta el piso, y brusacemente la chica se separo de el.

-Quien eres??- pregunto Ned algo asustado.

-Mmmm...Ned...no te suena el nombre de Doris??- dijo Cookie.

-No-

-Doris...?? La pandilla elefante...?? Enemigas de Moze...?? El club Ned...??-

Y entonces la mente del chico se ilumino, era la lider de las chicas mas rudas que el había conocido, era la chica mas fuerte que jamas vio, la que era lider de la pandilla elefante, esa pandilla locamente enamorada de el...ella era la esposa de Cabeza de Coco.

continuara......

Na, acepto tomatasos por esta parte...pero siempre kise ke Cookie y Liza se kedaran, y la idea de Doris con Cabeza de Coco fue de mi hermana...me parecio chistosa.


	5. Moze

**_Bueno_, ya, la parte ke todos esperaban...como el nombre del capitulo lo dice...AKI YA APARECE MOZE!!! Y espero sea lo ke esperaban porke me tarde bastante en escribirlo. En fin, ya sin mas rodeos...aki esta.**

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO:**

***Lo de las ventanas, es respecto a cuando Moze rompe una tratando de establecer un record, o cuando Ned trata de escapar por una y se cae, etc.**

***Moze y Suzie siempre fueron mejores amigas...bueno despues de la segunda temporada, pero lo fueron, asi ke no se sorprendan.**

***Se menciona algo sobre Crooney, aceptemoslo...ese era su destino.**

**_Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada..._**

Parte 5...

-Doris!!- exclamo Ned al reconocerla con un tono de miedo en su voz –Te casaste con Doris??-

-Que puedo decir...-dijo Cabeza de Coco algo sonrojado- tu sabes que siempre me gustaron las chicas fuertes-

-Hace años que no te veía...-dijo Doris con un tono indescifrable en su voz.

-Si...si...yo...me ausente por un...tiempo- contesto Ned muy nervioso.

-Pero siento decirte que perdiste tu oportunidad- siguió la chica cruzandose de brazos.

-Eh??-

-Tu sabes, en la secundaria...tuviste muchas oportunidades conmigo, y las desperdiciaste...ahora estoy con un chico que si me sabe apreciar- concluyo la chica con un gesto de satisfacción.

-Si....que tonto no??- dijo Ned tratando de que en su voz no se notara el sarcasmo.

-Bueno, nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar pero...tenemos que ver a nuestros demas compañeros- dijo Cabeza de Coco.

-Ya no te vuelvas a separar de mi tonto!!- grito Doris golpeando el brazo de su esposo.

-Si amor, lo que tu digas- contesto él totalmente enamorado- Nos vemos chicos-.

-Adios- dijeron Cookie y Ned al mismo tiempo mientras observaban a la pareja salir del gimnasio.

-Y yo creia que el día ya estaba raro...-dijo Ned tomando un vaso de ponche.

-Y eso que no fuiste a la boda- contesto Cookie- fue de lo mas divertida...-

-Si no fui a la boda...-suspiro Ned- y tampoco a la de Suzie ni a la tuya, soy un tonto-

-No te preocupes por eso ahora-

-Tienes razon, soy un tonto...pero no me preocupare por ahora...-

-Sera mejor que me des el numero de tu nuevo apartamento para llamarte mas seguido...-dijo el moreno sacando su celular.

-Si...tu tambien dame el tuyo...-contesto Ned imitando al chico.

Pero cuando comenzaba a teclear los numeros que Cookie le estaba dictando, el celular se le resbalo de las manos y cayo justo debajo de la mesa del ponche.

-Espero que sea resistente...-dijo Cookie refiriéndose al celular, pues se había oido un buen golpe.

-Descuida, ese no se rompe con nada...espero- respondio Ned en tono de broma.

Se agacho hasta el nivel de la mesa y trato de encontrar el aparato con la mano, pero no lo hayo, asi que tuvo que ponerse en cuatro patas y entrar por debajo del mantel para buscar su telefono mientras Cookie observaba divertido la escena.

-Hola Cookie- dijo una voz a espaldas del moreno.

-Hola eh...-y volteo- que estas haciendo aquí??!!!-

-Emmm...es la reunion escolar...era obvio que viniera no??-

-Pero, pero...no puedes...emmm...tu debes de ir a...a los salones!!! Hace tiempo que no los ves!!-

-Que??-

-Eh...digo, es que tu no puedes...y tu no puedes estar...y no lo entiendes!!!-

-Que cosa no entiendo??-

-Aquí esta!!!- grito triunfante Ned mientras salía debajo de la mesa- Encontre mi....-

Y entonces Ned observo a la persona al lado de Cookie (quien tenia la cara muy espantada). Era ella, si era ella, a ella si la recordaba en el primer vistazo, era ella...estaba ahí parada junto a Cookie. Tenía el pelo largo y suelto, un maquillaje diferente, ropa que seguia marcando su estilo casual, había cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero aun asi...era la misma de hace siete años, pues esos ojos marrones no cambiarian nunca...Era Moze.

-TU!!!!- gritaron Ned y Moze al mismo tiempo apuntándose amenazadoramente con el dedo.

-Oigan...oigan chicos..tranquilos...recuerden que...estamos en un lugar publico...y nos pueden demandar facilmente si usamos la violencia- dijo Cookie nervioso.

-Que estas haciendo aquí??!!!- grito Moze fulminando a Ned con la mirada.

-Es...es...la reunion...la reunion escolar...tengo...tengo derecho a venir no??-

-Y para que quieres venir??!!! Para verlos a todos y depuse volver a tus "asuntos importantes" para ignorarlos de nuevo??!!!-

-Eh...chicos, estoy seguro de que ambos tienen mucho que contarse...pero...podrían bajar un poco la voz??- pregunto Cookie asustado pues estaba en medio de ambos.

-Eran asuntos importantes!!!!-

-Tanto como para que no contestaras las llamadas de ninguno???!!!-

-Tu jamas me llamaste!!!-

-Ahhh...ehh...-Moze reacciono como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago- Tenía asuntos importantes...y si, mas importantes que el hecho de llamarte!!!-

-Yo tambien!!!-

-Bien!!!-

-Bien!!!-

-Ahh...ehh...emmm...no es lindo?? El trio se ah vuelto a reunir...no aman las reuniones escolares??- dijo Cookie con inocencia tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Seriamos un trio si alguien no se hubiera olvidado de nosotros...-reclamo Moze sin dirigirle la mirada al castaño.

-Deja eso por la paz quieres??!!- reclamo Ned cruzandose de brazos.

-Porque no me dijiste que vendría??!!!-

-Yo...yo no lo sabía...-se disculpo el moreno que comenzaba a temblar nerviosamente.

-Si no te gusta pues vete!!!- reclamo Ned tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

-Eso hare!!!-

-Bien!!-

-Bien!!- termiono Moze luego de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hasta la puerta.

A Ned le ardía la cara y tenía el seño completamente fruncido. No fue buena idea ir a la reunión!!! No fue una buena idea!!! Todo había estado...no tan mal hasta ese segundo en el que salio de la mesa!!! Porque no se imagino que tendría que encontrársela y por consecuencia tendría que enfrentar ese problema que...

-Sabes que??- pregunto Moze regresando hasta donde estaban los chicos- No tengo porque obedecerte!!! Y no me ire si no quiero!!!-

-Bien, da lo mismo- dijo Ned volteando para otro lado.

-Genial-

-Genial-.

Paso como un minuto de silencio incomodo, Cookie trataba de encontrar a alguien en el gimnasio lo suficientemente interesante como para que alguno de sus dos amigos se distrajera con el, pero parecía intencional que justo en esos momentos, el gimnasio estaba muy solo pues seguramente, la mayoria había salido a recorrer la escuela.

-Y Cookie...??- pregunto Moze aun con los brazos cruzados –Como va todo con Lisa??-

-Oh...genial- contesto el con una risa nerviosa.

-Por si no lo sabias Cookie, tu viejo mejor amigo, ya esta casado...y con Lisa Zemo...digo, si la recuerdas no??- pregunto Moze con desafío.

-Pues si no lo sabias, ya lo sabía....- dijo Ned correspondiendo el tono agresivo.

-Lo supiste apenas ahora no??-

-Eh...ehh...no, yo...yo solo....bien, si-

-No importa!!!- dijo Cookie parando una posible pelea- Y ya te llamo Mike???-

-No el aun no me...-

-Quien es Mike??- pregunto Ned con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-No debi preguntar eso...-se quejo el moreno.

-Quien es Mike??-

-Pudiste preguntar eso hace mucho tiempo pero...oh!! lo olvidaba, estabas con "asuntos importantes"- reclamo Moze haciendo comillas con las manos en las ultimas palabras.

-Quien es Mike??-

-Es el antiguo novio de Moze...ella y el se pelearon hace un mes y no ah vuelto a saber de el-

-Ah...entonces...ahora no tienes...novio- dijo Ned evitando la mirada de sus antiguos amigos.

-Porque?? Te importa??-

-Para nada-

-Bien-

-Bien-.

Y ambos volvieron a cruzar los brazos, mientras Cookie trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en su vaso de ponche.

-Donde esta Allison??- pregunto Moze dirigiéndose a Cookie con indiferencia hacia Ned.

-Esta...con Lisa, fueron a saludar a los demas-

-Si, me muero por conversar con todos...aunque no debe de haber muchas novedades...es decir, porque los veo muy seguido- comento la chica fingiendo que no ponia atencion a Ned.

-Yo...yo tambien los eh visto muy seguido!!- dijo Ned.

-Asi??- pregunto Moze de nuevo con tono agresivo.

-Pues...no...pero podría haberlo hecho!!-

-Exacto, podrías...pero no lo hiciste!!-

-Ya vieron??!!- pregunto Cookie fingiendo emocion- Hay sabor de uva-manzana!!! A quien pudo ocurrírsele semejante cosa??-

-Y por si tampoco lo sabes...-continuo Moze con un tono mas alto de lo normal- Allison es la hija de Cookie, porque...en todo este tiempo que tuviste "asuntos importantes"-volvio a hacer comillas con las manos- pasaron muchas cosas!!!-

-Ya lo sabía!!!-se defendio Ned sin bajar su tono de voz- Pero dejame recordarte, que no fui el unico que se alejo de sus amigos!!-

-Yo no me aleje de mis amigos!!-

-No de todos...solo de uno- y dicho esto, Ned bajo los brazos con un gesto de decepcion y no miro a Moze.

Ella tambien bajo los brazos y cerro los ojos como si tratara de asimilar lo que Ned acababa de decirle.

-Wow!!! No me acordaba de esa bandera!!- dijo Cookie con tono alegre- No es precioso el verde-amarillo???-

-Tia _Jennifel_!!!- grito una aguda voz corriendo hacia Moze.

-Allison!!!- contesto ella tomando a la pequeña en brazos y levantándola –Como esta mi ahijada preferida??-

-Muy bien!!! Te acuerdas del _pelito _que me _legalaste _en mi cumpleaños??-

-Si-

-Pues mi papá le dio de _comel _cosas _lalas_ y estuvo _enfelmito-_

-Quien hiba a saber que a los perros no se les da de comer papas fritas??- pregunto Cookie haciendo un gesto de indignación.

-La gente normal??- pregunto Moze con sarcasmo mientras bajaba a la niña.

-Hola Jennifer- saludo Lisa acercándose.

-Hola Lisa, que tal todo??-

-Bastante bien, lo de siempre tu sabes...-

Iniciaron una platica como la de dos amigas que se veian diario (ya que era asi), Cookie trato de evitar que Allison tomara un vaso de ponche y mientras Ned se retorcia por dentro.

Pareciera que a Jennifer no le había importado en nada lo que el le había dicho pues estaba muy animosamente conversando con Lisa. No se había imaginado que tendría esa..."conversación" con su vieja amiga y novia. Sabía que tarde o temprano se hiba a enterar de cómo estaba, pero había sido tan ingenuo que no se había percatado que talvez ella tambien vendría a la reunión. Y no le gustaba para nada que ella estuviera ahí.

-_Quielo il _a _saludal _a el _señol _de cabeza _lala_!!- se quejo Allison después de un rato.

-Cielo, no le digas asi...-

-_Pelo _ustedes le dicen asi!!!-

-No- contesto Cookie como si fuera algo obvio- nosotros lo llamamos Cabeza de Coco-

-Bueno..._quielo il _a _saludalo_!!-

-Te llevare linda- dijo Liza tomándola de la mano- Nos vemos después chicos-.

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, y los tres amigos bebian ponche con gran interes sin saber que mas decir.

-Ned trabaja de gerente en la compañía de pizzas- dijo Cookie rompiendo el silencio.

-Genial- respondio la chica sin mucho interes.

-Y...y no tiene novia!!-

-Yupi!!- exclamo Moze que no se preocupaba de que el sarcasmo se notara.

-Y...y ya me dio el numero de su nuevo apartamento!!- siguió Cookie, como tratando de encontrar algo en el nuevo Ned que le agradara a Moze- Podremos llamarlo cuando queramos!!-

-Y quien dice que querremos llamarlo??-

-Podrías dejar de atacarme??!!- pregunto Ned desesperado.

-Ah...deja pensar...mmm..si ya lo tengo...NO-

-Chicos ya basta!! Pense que una reunion escolar era para ver a tus viejos amigos y sorprenderte con lo que han hecho de su vida, para verlos de nuevo y no volver a perder sus numeros, no son para pelear por lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo!!!-

Ned y Moze bajaron la mirada, sabian que Cookie tenía razon. Hubo otro silencio incomodo hasta que el castaño se rindio.

-Él tiene razón, Mo...Jennifer...no debemos pelear por lo que ocurrio hace mucho tiempo, hay que...-trato de hayar la palabra adecuada- superarlo-

-Bien- dijo Moze resignada. –No hay que pelear mas...-y entonces vio la cara de emocion de Cookie- pero aun no somos amigos de nuevo!! Asi que no pongas esa cara Cookie-

-Bien, puedo conformarme con eso- contesto el moreno.

-Esta bien para mi- dijo Ned tratando de que en su voz no se notara la importancia que le daba.

-Muy bien- concluyo Moze sirviendose otro vaso de ponche.

-Asi que...que les parece el gimnasio?? Esta mas grande o es mi imaginacion??- dijo Cookie encontrando un tema de conversacion.

-Cuatro años despues de que salimos lo remodelaron, ustedes saben...para que las ventanas ya no se rompieran y esas cosas...-contesto Moze y dicho esto ella y Cookie rieron como si recordaran algo relacionado con ventanas rotas.

Pero Ned no rio. Y no porque no quisiera, si no porque el no se acordaba de esa anécdota graciosa sobre la que Cookie y Moze se reian.

-Y tu como sabes eso??- pregunto Ned tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Pues...esque fue el primer proyecto que hizo mi universidad, remodelar el gimnasio de Poolk- contesto Moze, que aunque ya no tenia el seño fruncido, aun no miraba a Ned.

-Proyecto de tu universidad??- dijo Ned.

-Si, la universidad de arquitectura- dijo la chica como si fuera algo obvio.

-Asi que...quieres ser arquitecta...-

-Ya soy arquitecta, llevo ya 2 años en el negocio y mi compañía vende mas casas que nadie-

-Eso no es cierto- corrigio una voz a la espalda de Moze.

Todos se volvieron y observaron a Suzie que tenia los brazos cruzados, al verla, Moze tambien los cruzo.

-Mi compañía a logrado vender mas casas que la tuya...-continuo la morena- es mas, en todo el año les hemos ganado un 25%-

-Crabbgrass...-dijo Moze colocandose una mano en la cadera y viendo a la chica con desafío.

-Mozly...- respondio Suzie imitando el gesto de su oponente.

-Mi compañía ah logrado extenderse a mas de 20 sucursales en el pais...- dijo Moze.

-Ja!!- rio Suzie- la mia ah logrado el mayor numero de ventas en el año-

-Si, tambien el mayor numero de demandas por mala construcción-

-Tu compañía no sirve!!-

-Las casas que construye la tuya se caen!!- comenzo a gritar Moze apuntando con el dedo a Suzie.

-Tenemos mas trabajadores!!- respondio Suzie imitando a la otra chica.

-No nos demandan!!!-

-Mi compañía es mejor!!- gritaron ambas cuando sus dedos ya estaban casi juntos.

Ambas chicas tenian los ojos entrecerrados y echaban chispas de desafio en las miradas. Ned creia que estaban a punto de golpearse. Y no era para menos, según recordaba, Jennifer y Suzie habian sido rivales desde el cuarto grado, siempre competian, por cualquier tonteria...algunas veces hasta Ned habria jurado que su amiga se encontraba celosa de Suzie, pero jamas se lo habia mencionado...claro, no era tan tonto como para ganarse una paliza de Moze gratis.

Y estaba apunto de interferir en los posibles golpes cuando ambas chicas recobraron la postura.

-Y como va todo con el niño??- pregunto Moze, cuya voz, cambio inesperadamente a un tono dulce y suave.

-Bien- dijo Suzie de la misma manera –Recuerda que podría ser niña...-

-Sucede...algo??- pregunto Ned a su amigo en susurro.

-Bueno...-suspiro Cookie- saliendo de la preparatoria, Moze y Suzie siguieron comunicandose como las mejores amigas que eran...-.

Era cierto!! A pesar de todas las peleas y competencias, ellas dos lograron ser amigas...no recordaba exactamente como...solo algo sobre Loomer, unas flores y algo sobre el y Suzie.

Tambien pasaron algunas imágenes borrosas por su cerebro en donde ambas chicas hacian ese gesto con la cadera y unos momentos despues charlaban animadamente. Al parecer, las cosas entre ellas no habian cambiado mucho.

-Despues de eso- continuo Cookie- resulto que ambas consiguieron un trabajo muy parecido, Moze es arquitecta y Suzie vende casas...la competencia no termina nunca...-.

-Veo que ya se..."reencontraron"- dijo Suzie mirando a Ned y a Moze.

-Quienes??- fingio Moze volteando a todos lados.

-Tu y Ned- contesto Suzie con un tono risueño en la voz.

-Ahh...ahh...Ned y yo?? Ahh bueno pues...reencontrar, lo que se dice...reencontrar...pues...bueno...-

-Si ya se reencontraron- concluyo Cookie ignorando las miradas asesinas de Moze.

-Me da gusto- siguio Suzie- hacia falta ver a Ned, no crees Jennifer??-

-No- dijo ella descaradamente.

-Pues yo creo que si- continuo la morena- todos lo extrañabamos mucho-

-Te parece??- pregunto Moze fingiendo que Ned no estaba ahí.

-Si- intervino Cookie- yo estoy de acuerdo con Suzie-

-Bueno, cada quien sus opiniones...- dijo Moze sirviendose otro vaso de ponche.- Y donde esta Loomer-

-Fue a saludar a sus...-y luego Suzie hizo un gesto de desagrado- amigos-

-Supe que Crooney se hizo un famos diseñador en...- decía Cookie. Pero Ned no recordaba (ni le interesaba recordar) quien era Crooney, estaba bastante incomodo por tener ahí a dos de sus antiguas novias que habian sido mejores amigas y no habia visto en muchos años.

-Mmmm...Cookie quieres acompañarme a...a llamar a Loomer??- dijo de repente Suzie

-Que??- pregunto Cookie desconsertado, pero de repente reacciono- Ah!!! Si claro, vamos por Loomer...si, ahora vuelvo chicos-.

Ned y Moze se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada, poniendo mucho interes en el vaso de ponche que bebian con gran rapidez.

-Asi que...- comenzo a decir Ned para romper el silencio- te ah hido de maravilla-

-Supongo que a ti tambien...- dijo Moze sin mucho interes.

-Bueno...-dijo Ned nervioso- es...es...algo complicado...-

-Que??-

-Es decir, claro...me va excelente, soy tan, tan...feliz-

-Genial-

-Si-

-Bien-

-Lose-

-Mmmm...Ned...-

-Que??-

-Yo eh...-y luego dio un gran suspiro.

Ned penso que Moze se hiba a disculpar por haberlo atacado, por haber pensado que los asuntos que tenia que atender no eran importantes, se hiba a disculpar por que ella no lo habia llamado, lo hiba a hacer, se hiba a disculpar...

-Yo no tuve la culpa de no haberte llamado-.

-Eh??!!-

-Piensalo, no soy la unica que tiene telefono, tu pudiste haberme llamado!!-

-Wow, wow...un minuto si tu no me llamabas porque hiba yo a llamarte??-

-No soy como Cookie, Lisa o Suzie que te rogaron para que les contestaras tanto tiempo!!-

-Pues no pero...dijiste que lo olvidaramos!!-

-Ya lo olvide-

-Bien!!!-

-Bien!!!-

Y ambos volvieron a cruzar los brazos con el seño fruncido.

Ese problema era uno de los que mas habia querido evitar durante tanto tiempo, era el mismo problema por el que él y Jennifer habian terminado, habian dejado de ser amigos...y no quería enfrentarlo precisamente en ese momento, no ahora que todos le recriminaban en la cara el no haberse comunicado. Todo por esa tonta discusion en la que ambos...

-Todo bien??- pregunto Cookie acercandose a la mesa nuevamente.

-Si...genial- dijeron Ned y Moze al mismo tiempo.

**Bueno, espero ke les haya gustado y todos lo ke me hiban a matar por no haber puesto a Moze, ya bajen sus armas.**


	6. Crubbs, Gordy y la comadreja?

**Ok, esta vez no me tarde tanto o si?? jeje no ps no tengo casi nada ke decir...les agradezco de verdad por todos los comentarios, eso es lo ke me inspira a seguir.....wow ke profunda me estoii volviendo...en fin, aki va ya la historia.**

**_Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hiciceran (se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada..._**

Parte 6...

-Escuchen...-dijo Cookie con aire cansado- Ya se que no les...no les...agrado mucho, el hecho de volver a verse...pero traten de olvidar la preparatoria quieren??-

Ned y Moze se miraron.

-Sabemos que la preparatoria fue algo..."complicada" para ustedes, pero no vinimos a una reunion de preparatoria, si no a una reunion de secundaria, y en la secundaria ambos eran, antes que nada, amigos-

-Bueno...-dijo Moze con resignación- supongo que tiene razon...y es raro decir eso...-

-Claro...-contesto Ned evitando la mirada de la chica- sin mas peleas-.

Por un momento Cookie sonrio ante la resignación de sus amigos, pero bueno, ya estaba un paso mas delante de que el "trio" se volviera a juntar.

-Atencion a todos!!!- grito una extraña voz desde arriba del escenario sosteniendo un micrófono.

Ned lo conocia...era un señor con cabello negro, excepto por unas pocas canas que se veian a los costados, traia unos lentes obscuros puestos y otros mas en el bolsillo de su traje blanco, su frente estaba muy arrugada, seguramente gracias a que hacia corajes diariamente...pero aun asi, no lograba recordar porque esa persona se le hacia tan familiar...

-Crubbs- dijeron Cookie y Jennifer al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Crubbs??- pregunto Ned extrañado.

-Crei que ya se habrian hartado de él...-se lamento Moze.

-Ya me estan escuchando todos??!!- siguió Crubbs quitándose los anteojos de una manera muy peculiar –Bien...escuchen delicuentes, yo no quería que volvieran aquí...fueron suficientes los tres horribles años que los tuve que controlar, sin embargo me obligaron, y ya que estan aquí...-

-Crubbs!!!- grito una voz fuerte que no se distinguia, ya que estaba abajo del escenario y la gente lo tapaba.

-Lo siento señor director...-dijo este en tono mas amable.

Entonces, a Ned se le ilumino la memoria (por como octava vez en el día) y reconocio a ese sujeto. Era el subdirector de la escuela que muchas veces le había causado problemas, aquel sujeto del que todos se burlaban...si, era él.

-Como decía...-continuo el subdirector- el hecho de que esten aquí se lo deben al director que..."los extraño a todos"...-luego añadio en voz baja- si, como si alguien pudiera extrañar a estos mounstros...-

-Porque pasa esto??- se quejo de nuevo Jennifer- quería venir y no me imagine que me encontraría a tantas personas indeseables...-

-En fin- Crubbs hizo un gesto con su puño para que todos se callaran – pasaran todo el día recorriendo la escuela, visitando a sus maestros y haciendo lo que les plasca...pero a las 6:00 de la tarde asegúrense de estar aquí, en el gimnasio, pues haremos un pequeño...un pequeño evento, y necesitamos a todos aquí...asi que...vayan, diviértanse y...no rompan nada o los despedire!!!- luego se puso los anteojos e hizo otro gesto con el puño – Crubbs fuera!!- y bajo del escenario.

A Ned casi le parecio oir una musica de fondo tipo policiaca por la manera en que Crubbs bajaba del escenario.

Entonces, otro hombre subio al escenario, pero esta vez, no fueron gestos de desagrado lo que los estudiantes hicieron, si no grandes gritos de felicidad (a excepcion de Loomer).

-Gracias, gracias- dijo el hombre que era algo robusto y moreno. –Como ya les dijo el subdirector, a las 6:00 pm habra un evento aquí, asi que traten de no irse hasta que lo hagamos...claro que el tiempo se les pasara volando, pues deben estarse divirtiendo mucho...-

"Si, claro" penso Ned sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, todos los salones estan abiertos, por si quieren ir a recorrerlos-

Todo el mundo grito animado.

-Y ademas la cafetería tambien lo esta!!- continuo el señor Wright cada vez mas animado por los gritos de la multitud.

Y otra vez todo el mundo aclamo.

-Podran ambular libremente por la escuela!!!-

De nuevo todos aclamaron.

-Y los maestros estaran en sus salones esperando a que los visiten!!!-

Pero estaba vez, todos bajaron las manos y nadie respondio.

-Oh...eh...bueno, los vere después- y bajo del escenario mientras saludaba a unos cuantos chicos.

-Sera genial- dijo Cookie entusiasmado.- Y...a donde quieren ir primero?? La cafetería?? Los salones?? Con los maestros??-

-Bueno...-dijo Moze- la cafetería...no me apetece comer cosas que se mueven ahora, los salones...creo que podemos verlos luego y los maestros...eh...-

-No tengo ganas de que me regañen de nuevo- concluyo Ned recordando a Sweeney.

-Simon!!- grito Lisa desde el otro lado del gimnasio con Allison de la mano. –Hire un minuto con Martín a la cafetería-

-Esta bien-

-Yo _quelo il _con mi papá!!- dijo Allison mientras intentaba soltarse de la mano de Lisa.

-Te molesta que te acompañe un rato??- pregunto Lisa mientras la llevaba hasta donde estaba Cookie.

-Para nada- dijo este tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde- se despidio Lisa mientras caminaba con Martín Qwerly y una chica morena (que a Ned no se le hacía conocida) hacia la cafetería.

-Y entonces...a donde vamos??- pregunto Moze, que ya no parecía enojada, pero aun asi, le hablaba a Cookie y no a Ned.

-Mmmm...-

-Tu me dijiste que me hibas a _plesental _al _señol _que te ayudaba a _hacel tlavesulas_!!- dijo Allison con entusiasmo.

-Oh!!!- grito Cookie como si se acordara de algo importante- Tienes razon!!-

-Señor que te ayudaba a hacer travesuras??- pregunto Ned arqueando las cejas.

-Por supuesto!!!- dijo Cookie emocionado- Hay que ir hacia haya!!-

-Hacia donde??- pregunto Moze, que al parecer tampoco sabía de que estaba hablando el moreno.

-Oh porfavor...ustedes solo siganme!!!-.

Ned y Jennifer siguieron a Cookie y a Allison fuera del gimnasio, continuaron por unos cuantos pasillos llenos de casilleros y de gente de su edad que los miraba con nostalgia, algunos chicos saludaban a señores mayores (los maestros) con algo de amargura y otros mas platicaban entre ellos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bien llegamos...- anuncio Cookie cuando se paro en una puerta de madera algo vieja.

-Eh...y para que nos trajiste aquí??- pregunto Ned extrañado.

-Dahh!!- dijo Cookie como lo mas obvio del mundo –No me digas que tambien eso se te ah olvidado...-

Ned busco apoyo en Jennifer, que hacia unos minutos estaba igual de desconcertada que el, pero justo cuando llegaron a la puerta su cara cambio de desconcierto a emocionada.

-Ya _quelo conocel _a ese _señol _papi!!- decía Allison mientras miraba impaciente la puerta.

-Bueno...solo esperemos que aun este aquí, y que...no este muy enojado por no haber venido en estos años...- entonces, Cookie toco esa puerta.

Los tres chicos y la niña esperaron a que alguien abriera, se oyeron unos cuantos ruidos de que algo o alguien se había caido y luego abrieron la puerta.

Era un señor mas grande que ellos, con el cabello desordenado y obscuro, con unas cuantas canas adornándolo, sus ojos eran pequeños pero sin embargo destilaban alegría y lo que mas lo caracterizaba era que tenía un traje azul de cuidador...

-Gordy!!!- gritaron Cookie y Moze abalanzándose sobre el.

-Chicos!!!- dijo este devolviendo el abrazo algo desconcertado.

-Gordy...?? GORDY!!!!- grito Ned cuando acabo de reconocer a aquel sujeto, y dicho esto tambien es abalanzo contra el haciendo que los cuatro cayeran al suelo.

-Que estan haciendo aquí??- pregunto Gordy mientras todos se levantaban.

-Es la reunion escolar!!- dijo Moze sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Ahh...era hoy??- pregunto el señor rascándose la cabeza –Ahora entiendo porque Crubbs quería que limpiara la escuela...-

-Que injusto- dijo Moze sarcásticamente.

-Pero en fin...estan aquí!!! No puedo creerlo!!!- siguió diciendo Gordy mientras recorría con los ojos a los tres y luego paso hasta Allison –Y...ella quien es??-

-Ah...- dijo Cookie levantando a la niña en brazos.- Pues es mi hija Allison-

Gordy tomo cara de sorpresa y recorrio a la niña con los ojos y después a Cookie, sorprendiéndose de que este no mentia.

-Tu hija??- pregunto atonito- Enserio?? Tu hija?? Hija?? Hija?? Tuya??-

-Al parecer nadie puede creerlo...- dijo Ned con una sonrisa.

-Me haces sentir viejo...no puedo creer que tengas una hija!!- continuo Gordy mientras Cookie le prestaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-Mucho gusto _señol Goldy_, yo me llamo Allison y mi papá me ah hablado mucho de usted...- dijo ella con tono formal pero dulce.

-Vaya...que niña tan educada, no se parece en nada a su papá- comento Gordy mientras mecia a la niña con ternura.

-Se parece mas a su mamá, si a eso te refieres- dijo Moze.

-Enserio?? Pues me gustaría conocer a la madre de esta preciosa niña...-

-La conoces- dijo Cookie.

-Eh??-

-La conoces, ella es...-

-Mi mamá se llama Lisa, aunque a veces mi papi le dice _amol_, o _colazón _o....-

-Listo, ya entendieron nena- interrumpio Cookie sonrojado.

-Lisa...Lisa...la Lisa que yo pienso??- pregunto Gordy con cara de sorpresa.

-Eh...si- contesto Cookie inmensamente sonrojado.

-AJA!!!- grito Gordy con expresión de triunfo- Lo sabia!!! Sabia que ustedes no podian estar separados!!! Jaja sabia que hiban a terminar juntos!!!-

Cookie sonrio algo cohibido mientras Gordy bajaba a Allison y Ned y Moze sonreían.

-Y ustedes tambien no??- pregunto de repente Gordy apuntando a Ned y Moze. –Yo siempre lo dije, estos chicos se aman jaja deben de estar ya casados!!!-

Esta vez fue Cookie quien sonrio ampliamente.

-Ehhh...no- contestaron Ned y Moze al mismo tiempo que miraban a cualquier otro lado excepto a ellos.

-Comprometidos??- cuestiono Gordy aun esperanzado.

-No- volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo.

-Novios??-

-No-

-Amigos muy, muy cercanos??-

-No-

-Solo amigos??-

-Ahh...no-

-Ah...-suspiro Gordy con cara de decepcion- Lo siento-

-Esta bien- dijo Moze mirando al techo- ah nadie le afecta eso cierto??-

-Pero estan...ambos...-

-Ambos solteros- Cookie termino la pregunta de Gordy.

-Oh...-dijo Gordy con mirada maliciosa.

-Pero en fin!!!- djo Ned fingiendo entusiasmo- cambiemos de tema quieren?? Tu que has hecho Gordy??-

-Bueno pues...- comenzo a decir Gordy- creo que sabrían que eh hecho si me hubieran visitado aunque sea una vez no??-

Uhh...justo en el clavo. La verdad es que en la preparatoria, a Ned se le había ocurrido ir a visitar a Gordy, pero estaba tan ocupado haciendo trabajos, tareas y creditos extras, pensando en que si lo hacia su futuro seria grandioso, que no le dejaba tiempo. Y en la universidad...la verdad es que no tenía excusa, pues a pesar de los trabajos se le había olvidado que aun tenia un amigo en Poolk.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijeron Cookie y Moze arrepentidos.

Aja!!! Eso quería decir que a ellos tambien les había pasado lo mismo, entonces ya no era tan culpable.

-Queriamos venir a visitarte- dijo Moze –pero la preparatoria tiene tanta seguridad que no pudimos salir de ahí-

-Y cuando saliamos- continuo Cookie- Crubbs no nos dejaba entrar a Poolk, decía "Fue suficiente con tenerlos tres años aquí, no vayan a intentar entrar o estaran despedidos!!"-

-Pero ustedes habian logrado burlar la seguridad de Crubbs muchas veces- protesto Gordy.

-No- lo corrigió Moze- Ned habia logrado burlar la seguridad de Crubbs muchas veces-

-Y que Ned no hiba con ustedes??- dijo Gordy escéptico.

Y como siempre con tanta sinceridad, y sin suavizar un poco la situación Moze contesto con un frio "No".

-Asi que...-continuo Cookie que al parecer no noto que Ned le dirigia una mirada asesina a Jennifer- pues...desistimos después de tantas veces que Crubbs nos corrio-.

Gordy cruzo los brazos y lo medito por un momento, luego su expresión se suavizo.

-Bueno- djio- supongo que yo tambien pude escapar de Crubbs para poder ir a verlos eh??-

Todos rieron excepto Ned, que se sentía algo culpable, pues el ni siquiera habia intentado escapara para ir a ver a Gordy.

-En fin, pasen, pasen- continuo Gordy señalando la puerta –esta algo desordenado pero...bueno, solo entren-.

Ned siguió a los demas por la estrecha puerta. Cuando entro se encontro con un cuarto desordenado en donde habia espacion para un locker, un sillon rojo, una televisión y unas cuantas escobas que estaban tiradas por todo el cuarto.

-No has cambiado mucho- comento Moze sentándose en el sillon rojo al lado de Cookie.

-Bueno, para que limpiar si puede hacerlo el nochero no??- rio Gordy.

-Entonces...-dijo Cookie- que has hecho tu??-

-Bueno pues...-

Pero entonces una niña de unos 6 años entro corriendo al cuarto. Tenia el cabello negro, largo y lacio, los ojos pequeños y verdes y muchas pecas en la cara.

-Crubbs casi me ve!!- grito la niña cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-Na...-dijo Gordy haciendo un gesto con la mano- ese viejo ya no puede correr como tu Hellen, me sorprende que aun no use baston-

-Wow...tienes visita- comento la niña recorriendo a los demas con la mirada.

-Hellen, ellos son Ned, Cookie, Moze y Allison...son antiguos amigos que estudiaban aquí...bueno, excepto Allison, a ella no la conocia- luego dirigio una sonrisa a Cookie.

-Hola,- saludo Hellen con una sonrisa. –ya se quienes son...mi papá me ah platicado sobre ustedes...aunque los imagine mas jóvenes.-

-Papá??!!!- gritaron los tres chicos mirando a Gordy.

-Que?? Acason pensaron que desperdicie estos 7 años??- rio Gordy mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la televisión.

-Tu eres Moze.- dijo la niña apuntando a Jennifer- Responsable, muy lista, mandona, ruda y algo insegura y enojona-

-Gordy...-Moze le dirigio una mirada asesina al cuidador.

-Tu eres Cookie.- continuo Hellen- Cibernético, algo raro, muy listo tambien y buen amigo. Y tu eres Ned. Despistado, buen amigo, haces muy malos planes y sobre todo buen consejero-

"Consejero" y de nuevo con eso, porque Gordy le habia dicho a su hija eso de el?? Ned no recordaba para nada, el hecho de haber sido conocido por sus consejos.

-Tienes...tienes una hija...-comento Cookie incrédulo.

-Y que?? Tu tambien!!- se quejo Gordy.

-Muy bien, estoy oficialmente confundida- dijo Moze observando muy atentamente a la niña.

-Bueno...recuerdan que antes de que se graduaran tuvimos mascotas de escuela??-

Ned recapacito un momento, y lo recordo...la comadreja, si eso era algo que nadie podia olvidar...pero justo antes de su graduación ella tuvo bebes y se convirtieron en las mascotas de la escuela.

-Si- contesto.

-Pues, como dos meses después de que se fueron los bebes se enfermaron, llamamos a una veterinaria y pues...era muy linda...-

-Linda??-

-Lindisima!! Le pedi una cita...comenzamos a salir...nos casamos...-

-Wow!!- interrumpio Moze- se casaron?? Y nosotros no sabiamos??-

-Crubbs...-dijeron todos a la vez con desagrado.

-Y aquí tienen a Hellen!!!- dijo Gordy con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Dejame ver si entendi...-dijo Moze- trataste mucho tiempo de desacerte de la comadreja y gracias a ella conseguiste familia...ironico no??-

-Y como esta la comadreja??- pregunto Cookie.

-Bueno pues...- luego Gordy saco una caja de cartón que estaba detrás de la tele y se las mostro. Dentro de ella estaba una comadreja, un plato de comida y uno de agua.

-Creo que ya esta vieja para las persecuciones...-comento Gordy- al igual que yo-.

-Owww...no es tierno??- pregunto Moze acariciando al animalito.

-Y sus hijos??- pregunto Ned.

-Andan por toda la escuela siguiendo los pasos de su madre y Hellen siguiendo los pasos de su padre...-

-Atrapare a esos cretinos peludos aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!!!- rio Hellen con voz malvada.

-Si...idéntica a Gordy- comento Cookie.

-Viene aquí los sabados y se divierte persiguiendo a las comadrejas huyendo de Crubbs-

-Eso si que es diversión...-dijo Ned irónicamente.

-Bueno, yo me retiro...tengo que atrapar a esos peludos...-dijo Hellen tomando una red (que a Ned se le hacía muy familiar) y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Yo _quelo il _con ella!!- dijo Allison con un gesto de suplica en la cara.

-Ohhh eh...no es peligroso Gordy??- pregunto Cookie.

-Para nada...-dijo el haciendo un gesto con la mano- se divertiran!!-

-Yo la cuidare- dijo Hellen con aire responsable y tomando a Allison de la mano. Ambas salieron del cuarto.

-Bueno...y que han hecho estos ultimos años??- pregunto Gordy dejándose caer en la silla.

-Soy arquitecta- contesto Moze.

-Ingeniero en tecnología- dijo Cookie.

-Que sorpresa...-musito Gordy.

-Soy...gerente...en la empresa de pizzas- volvio a mentir Ned.

-Enserio??- se extraño el cuidador- Gerente?? Mmmm...no me imagine ese trabajo para ti...-

-Y resumiendo...- prosiguió Moze como si la vida de Ned no le importara en lo absoluto –Cookie esta casado con Lisa, Suzie con Loomer...-

-Eh??!! Jaja...-rio Gordy- no es por presumir pero yo intuia que ellos tambien hiban a terminar juntos!!! Debe ser raro eh Ned??-

-Bastante- dijo el algo tenso.

-Si...ver a la chica de la que estuviste enamorado por tantos años casada con tu peor enemigo debe ser raro...-

-Enserio fue tanto tiempo??- pregunto Ned desconcertado.

-Tanto tiempo??- rio Cookie- Fueron años y años de aguantar..."Suzie esto" "Suzie lo otro..." "Es que Suzie es tan bonita..."-

-No es verdad!! No fue tanto!!- respondio Ned.

-Jaja...es mas, creo que todo lo de Suzie termino hasta que ella se cambio a otra ciudad cuando estaban en tercero...- siguió riendo Gordy.

-Si, fue cuando comenzo todo lo de Moze y tu....y...uhh...-y al darse cuenta de que había comentido un gran, gran error, Cookie dejo de reir y se callo.

Moze (que había estado al margen hasta ese momento) miro a Cookie como si quisiera matarlo, y después miro rapidamente a Ned para luego volver a mirar al techo.

Ned en cambio se quería morir, ya había sido suficiente...ya no quería estar ahí, su curiosidad ya estaba mas que satisfecha y si seguia ahí, ahora no hiba a saber que fue lo que paso de sus amigos...no, ahora sus amigos hiban a estar recordándole todo lo que el olvido y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Gordy parecio notar el momento incomodo y le dirigio una mirada a Ned.

-Porque no vamos a recorrer la escuela??- sugirió.

Los tres se levantaron sin hablar y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-No tan rapido...-le dijo Gordy a Ned en susurro. –En un segundo los alcanzamos!!-

-Bien- dijo Cookie y siguió a Moze hasta afuera. Gordy volvio a cerrar la puerta y miro de nuevo a Ned.

-Bien...que pasa??-

Ned no había hablado sinceramente con nadie desde que había llegado ahí, pero recordaba que Gordy no solo era un amigo, si no tambien una especie de figura paternal cuando necesitaba consejos...asi que decidio abrirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Es una locura!!- solto de golpe.- No debi haber venido!!-

-Porque?? Porque tus amigos recuerdan las cosas que tu no??-

-No!!...bueno si, pero no es solo por eso!! Yo...bien, me aleje por unos años...pero no fue tan malo!! Todo el mundo lo hace...los raros son ellos!!-

-No Ned...ellos son y siguieron siendo..."amigos"- dijo Gordy con una mirada severa –talvez no te guste recordar esas cosas pero antes te gustaban, te gustaba esta escuela y tus amigos...porque ya no??-

-No es que ya no me guste!! Es que...es...que segui adelante!!!-

-Pudiste seguir adelante sin necesidad de dejar atrás todo esto Ned-

-Bueno talvez...-dijo Ned bajando la voz. –pero no lo hice...y ya no puedo hacer nada para repararlo-

-Ned, Ned...poder es querer...-luego volvio a mirarlo severamente- y en cuanto a Moze...-

-Que con Jennifer??-

-Moze- lo corrigio Gordy.

-Jennifer- insistio Ned.

-Moze-

-Jennifer!!-

-Moze!!!-

-Jennifer!!!-

-Como sea!!- dijo Gordy dandose por vencido- en cuanto a ella, creo que si lo de ustedes no funciono...no fue culpa de nadie o si??-

-N...no...-dudo Ned.

-Bien, entonces pueden recordar sin remordimientos todo- concluyo al mismo tiempo que se dirigia a la puerta.

Mientras tanto unos pasos mas hacia haya...

-De verdad lo siento!!- se disculpaba Cookie. –No te vayas!!-

-No soporto estar aquí Cookie!!- decía a ella mientras Cookie (literalmente) la sostenia del pie para que ella no avanzara.

-Prometo no volver a decir nada sobre ti y sobre Ned!!!-

-Sueltame!!!-

-Pero Moze...porfavor!!!-

En eso, Gordy y Ned llegaron hasta ellos bastante confundidos por la poscicion en la que estaban Moze y Cookie.

-Yo...yo...- comenzo a decir Cookie- yo estaba...estaba limpiando el zapato de Moze!!-

-Si...-dijo Jennifer tratando de que su amigo se levantara.

-Ahh...-suspiro Gordy- los extrañe tanto...la escuela ya no es tan rara sin ustedes...-

Entonces Hellen paso corriendo con la red en alto seguida de Allison (que corria mas lento) gritando "Comadreja!!!".

**Ok, deben tener varias preguntas como...porke cortaron Ned y Moze?? o Porke el no la llama Moze??**

**Y por otro lado...yo siempre kise ke Gordy tuviera una hija (o hijo) pero el personaje de Hellen esta basado en mis dos hermanos..ser acomo una combinacion de ambos.**

**Me despido y espero comentarios.**


	7. Casilleros, ductos y Claire

**Bueno, aki esta la parte ke sigue y ps...en esta parte los profesores van a tener una gran incoginta para ustedes...muajajaaja me gusta ser mala. Bueno, no los entretengo mas.**

**_Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada, o ya de perdido otra pelicula._**

Parte 7...

-Y que quieren hacer ahora??- pregunto Gordy sobandose las manos en señal de entusiasmo.

"Irme" pensó Ned.

-Porque no vamos a recorrer los salones mientras dan las 6:00??- propuso Cookie con el mismo entusiasmo que tenía Gordy.

-Faltan cuatro horas para eso Cookie.- dijo Moze en tono de fastidio- Y francamente, no se si me quedare hasta esa hora-

-Oh pero...pero debes quedarte!!- dijo Cookie- Crubbs dijo que nos quedáramos para el evento que van a hacer!! Tu sabes que es lo que planean Gordy??-

-Eh...si- contesto él.

-Y que clase de evento van a hacer??-

-Lo siento, pero es información ultra secreta que me ah sido confiada porque confían en mi...-

-La escuchaste cuando tomabas café en la sala de profesores no??- pregunto Moze arqueando las cejas.

-Ustedes si que me conocen...-dijo Gordy.- Pero aun asi es secreto y no se los diré-

-Bueno, son las 2:30, podemos ir a ver los salones y...-

Pero Ned ya no pudo escuchar lo demás, porque unos pasillos mas haya, bajando las escaleras estaba Missy buscando a alguien (seguramente a él).

-Si!! A los salones!! Vamos a los salones!!!- se apresuro Ned empujando a los demás hacia otro pasillo. –No querran perder teimpo verdad?? Vamos a los salones!!!-

Gordy, Cookie y Moze llegaron hasta un salón gracias a los empujones de Ned quien al entrar, cerro rápidamente la puerta, cosa que extraño a los demas.

-Eh...esque...las corrientes de aire y...ustedes me entienden, muchos germenes pueden entrar por la puerta...-

-Seguro- respondió Gordy bastante confundido.

-Awww...-Moze suspiro al darse cuenta en cual salón se encontraban- El taller de carpintería...-.

Y Ned miro a su alrededor. Seguramente Jennifer estaba en lo correcto porque había madera acomodada de diferentes modos por todos lados, sierras y distintos aparatos en las mesas y mucho aserrín tirado.

-Ese era mi lugar!!- exclamo Moze señalando una silla. –Es tan raro...-

-Pues a mi no me gusta este lugar.- dijo Cookie observándolo- Me trae malos recuerdos-

-Malos recuerdos??- pregunto Ned sin comprender. –Tu no estabas en el taller de carpintería...-

-Una vez- respondio el moreno. –Y tu tambien-

-Enserio??-

-Oh...si...-rio Gordy. –Fue en la epoca que Suzie se acababa de ir, tu y Cookie tuvieron que venir con Moze a tomar clases y tu comenzaste a pensar que...-

Pero Cookie hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se callara y luego señalo a Moze que se encontraba recorriendo las mesas.

Y Gordy parecio comprender lo que Cookie quería decir. Que Moze se iría en cualquier momento si seguían hablando de la epoca en la que Ned y ella parecian ser mas que amigos.

-Bueno porque no vamos a otro salon??- propuso Gordy cambiando rapidamente de tema.

-Salgamos por la otra puerta!!- dijo Ned señalando la puerta de enfrente. –Eh...para...para ver mas...partes de la escuela...-.

Y los cuatro salieron de ahí. Siguieron caminando por los pasillos donde la gente seguía saludándose con un dejo de alegría y a la vez nostalgia. Y de repente Gordy se paro en seco y le dijo a los demas que se detuvieran.

-Que pasa??- pregunto Jennifer volviéndose.

-Eh Ned, mira esto- dijo Gordy señalando con la cabeza unos casilleros que se encontraban a su lado.

-Que??-

-Tu antiguo casillero-.

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores...

Sweeney estaba sentado en una silla bebiendo café con el director Wright al lado, mientras Crubbs paseaba de un lado al otro.

-Y bien??- pregunto Crubbs con aire impaciente.

-Estoy en eso...-contesto el señor Wright revisando un monton de papeles- Pero no encuentro...no se quienes...Sweeney diga algo!! Opine!!-

-Mmm...-dijo el señor Sweeney- Yo podría sugerir a alguien...talvez...Ned Bigby??-

-Que??!!- exclamo Crubbs sacándose los anteojos. –Se ah vuelto loco Sweeney?? Bigby no puede ser...-

-No, no, no Crubbs- repuso el moreno- deje que Sweeney nos diga sus razones-

-Bueno...-continuo- Bigby sin duda nos demostro cuando estudiaba en Poolk que era muy listo-

-Ja!!- rio Crubbs- Listo él??-

-Crubbs...-gruño el director- dejelo acabar-

-Y ademas...cuando llego aquí hable con él y...creo que no le haría mal que lo eligiéramos para el evento, es mas...le vendría de maravilla-

-Pero...pero...-repuso Crubbs- señor director, Bigby no puede ser el...porque escogemos a los mismos de la graduación eh??-

-En verdad quiere que Seth Powers y Missy Meany vuelvan a ganar?? Porfavor Crubbs, en toda la generacion ellos ganaron todo...- se quejo el director.

-Bueno, bueno...entonces que tal a los reyes del espiritu Poolk eh??- siguió insistiendo el subdirector- Estoy seguro de que Suzie y Loomer no tendran objeción en...-

-Loomer??- pregunto atonito el señor Wright- Quiere que Loomer sea...??-

-Por supuesto que no!! Era un delincuente!!- se quejo el señor Sweeney.

-Y Bigby no lo era??-

-Bueno...era un delincuente menos malo...-se defendio el profesor de ciencias.

-Señor director- suplico Crubbs- no quiere verme humillado entregando a Bigby eso verdad?? Acaso quiere que muera de vergüenza??!!-

-Bueno...propongo que lo consultemos con los demas profesores, y si todos estan de acuerdo en que Ned sea...-

-Bien, bien- dijo resignado Crubbs volviendo a ponerse los anteojos- lo pondremos a votación-.

De vuelta en los casilleros...

-Enserio??- pregunto Ned atonito mientras se acercaba al casillero.

-El ultimo que tuviste...-suspiro Gordy.

-Puedes abrirlo??-

-No que va!! Solo te decía para que vieras que...por supuesto que puedo abrirlo!! Por quien me tomas??- se quejo Gordy y luego saco (no se sabe muy bien de donde) una palanca de fierro y la presiono contra el casillero.

La puerta del casillero se abrio y Ned pudo observar...un monton de peluches.

-Eh?? Que es esto??!!- se quejo Ned.

-Supongo que ahora debe de ser de una chica...-rio Cookie.

-Si, acaso esperabas que siguieran tus notitas pegadas en la puerta??- dijo Jennifer sarcásticamente.

Y talvez no fue el mejor comentario del mundo, pero fue el primero que ella le había dicho sin que llevara un insulto. Asi que Ned no pudo (aunque intento) evitar sonreir.

-Bueno sera mejor que lo cierres- dijo Ned.

-Na...no pasa de que se roben los peluches y ya- dijo Gordy y siguió caminando seguido de los demas.

-Papá!!!- la voz de Hellen resono por todo el pasillo hasta que llego a ellos.-Necesito...necesito que...tu...-

La niña se llevo las manos a las costillas, como si hubiese corrido mucho y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Que pasa Hellen??- pregunto Gordy mientras se inclinaba a la altura de la niña.

-Es que...necesito la red mayor...la grande...creo...creo que ya atrapamos a una de las comadrejas...la acorralamos en el ducto...en el ducto de ventilación-

-Un mintuo- dijo Cookie preocupado –Donde esta Allison??-

-Dah!!- respondio Hellen como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo –Quien crees que esta vigilando a la comadreja en el ducto de ventilación??-

-QUE??!!-

-Subiste a la niña al ducto de ventilación??- pregunto Gordy atonito.

-Por supuesto que no...- contesto la niña e hizo que todos se calmaran –ella se subio sola, es muy agil para una niña de dos años-.

La cara de Cookie se tenso por completo, mostraba susto y a la vez sorpresa. Moze le dio un ligero masaje para que su cara volviera a la normalidad y luego Gordy se levanto.

-Muy bien...hay que buscar a Allison...recuerdan como son los ductos de ventilación??-

-Hablas de que...debemos subirnos??- pregunto Ned sorprendido.

-Pero claro!!-

-Wow, wow...alto ahí Gordy- dijo Jennifer algo preocupada –Estoy de acuerdo en que esas cosas nos aguantaban cuando teniamos 14 pero...bueno...ya no tenemos 14-

-Descuiden, a mi me han aguantado desde que comenze a trabajar aquí- Gordy hizo un gesto con la mano muy despreocupado. –Ahora, este es el plan, Cookie tu vendras conmigo por la entrada de mi oficina...-

-Oficina??- pregunto Ned arqueando las cejas.

-Asi le digo yo!!- se defendio el cuidador y luego siguió- Moze tu iras por la entrada de el taller de costura...lo recuerdad??-

-Eh...eso creo- respondio Moze.

-Y Ned tu iras con Hellen por la entrada de el salon de ciencias-.

-Pero...pero...-

-Ahora a buscar a Allison!!!-.

Todos corrieron en sus direcciones asignadas y antes de que Ned pudiera protestar, Hellen lo jalo de la mano dirigiéndose hasta el salon de Sweeney.

Lo abrieron y por buena suerte no había nadie. Hellen le dijo que talvez estaba muy entretenido saludando a sus antiguos alumnos, luego acerco el escritorio hacia una pared (con ayuda de Ned claro, porque ella esta chiquita) y subio a el.

-Vamos!!- le ordeno a Ned para que hiciera lo mismo.

Subidos en el escritorio fue facil alcanzar la abertura de los ductos de ventilación (incluso para Hellen) y entraron ahí.

-O los ductos se encogieron o yo creci...- se quejo Ned mientras comenzaba a caminar pecho tierra por los plateados pasillos.

-Mi papá me conto...-dijo Hellen que caminaba a gatas delante de Ned –que cuando tenías problemas te la pasabas aquí arriba, es un bonito lugar.-

-Ah...y que mas te conto sobre mi??-.

No es que Ned fuera demasiado curioso...bueno, si lo era, pero esa no era precisamente la razon por la que solto esa pregunta; la verdadera razon era, que sabía que Gordy lo había conocido mejor que nadie y seguramente si le conto todo a Hellen...él podría recordar como era a los catorce años.

-Bueno...-siguio la niña pecosa mientras daban una vuelta –me dijo que siempre hacias locos planes, tales como este –luego solto una risita –y que te gustaba usar el baño de niñas...-

-Eso no es cierto!!- repuso Ned con aire ofendido.

-Él dice que si- dijo Hellen mientras soltaba otra risita.

Ambos comenzaban a dar vuelta en otro pasillo, al final de ese pasillo pudieron observar a una comadreja que emitia sonidos de burla.

-Cretino peludo!!- grito Hellen –Te atrapare ahora mismo!!!-.

Y dicho esto, la niña comenzo a gatear mas rapido para lograr alcanzar a la comadreja. Ned la trato de seguir, pero lo hicieron tan rapido que el piso comenzo a temblar...

-Uy...-dijo Hellen deteniéndose- esto no esta bien...-.

Y antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, el suelo se desplomo haciendo que Ned y Hellen cayeran hasta el piso de Poolk.

Rapidamente sintio un fuerte dolor en la espalda y cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado justo encima de la insignia de el lobo de Poolk, que mucha gente lo miraba extrañada, que había pedazos de yeso y el conduto de aire por todos lados y que Hellen estaba a su lado.

-Estas bien??- pregunto Ned levantándose y ayudando a que la niña se pusiera de pie.

-Si...estoy acostumbrada a caer asi...-

Se formo un circulo alrededor de ellos, un circulo de gente que susurraba cosas y apuntaba observando todo el desastre que habian ocasionado.

-No es ese Ned Bigby??- decía una chica a otra.

-Era el chico del manual no??- susurraban otros.

-Y esa niña quien sera??-

-Era el que daba consejos??-

-Era el novio de Suzie no??-

-Si...él me aconsejo muchas veces...-

-No...era el novio de Mozely...-

-BIGBY!!!!!- grito una voz interrumpiendo los murmullos de la gente curiosa.

Ned volteo hacia donde provenia la voz y observo que Crubbs caminaba hacia ellos a zancadas.

Cuando llego se quito los anteojos y miro la parte del techo que estaba deshecha.

-Que significa esto Bigby??!!! Acaso quieres regresar a hacer destrozos??!!-

-No...eh yo...yo solo estaba...-

-Y que tenemos aquí??- dijo Crubbs en tono malicioso volteando a ver a Hellen. –Te adverti que si no querías que despidiera a tu padre no hicieras mas travesuras niña!!!-

-Yo no estaba haciendo travesuras subdirector- se defendio Hellen en tono inocente. – Solo estabamos persiguiendo a la comadreja que tantos problemas le causa...porque yo de verdad, admiro su trabajo y no me deja dormir el hecho de que tenga que soportar a esas bestias peludas...porque ustede es tan bueno y...-

-La hipocresía no te servira esta vez Hellen!!- contesto Crubbs.

-Hipocresía??- respondio ella frunciendo los labios como si quisiera llorar- Eso es lo que piensa que hago??- y dicho esto rompio en sollozos.

Todas las personas que estaban alrededor producieron un "Awww..." y decian cosas en contra de Crubbs.

-Hellen...Hellen ya basta de tanto teatro...-decía Crubbs incomodo, pues todos lo miraban con cara de desprecio.

-Teatro??!!- grito Hellen mientras muchas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.- Querer un mejor futuro para esta escuela es teatro para usted!!!- y abrazo la pierna de Ned que la miraba confundido.

-Ya, ya esta bien!!- se rindio el subdirector dándole unas palmaditas en la mano. –No despedire a tu padre, pero si vuelvo a encontrarte haciendo otra maldad...-

-Bueno!!- respondio Hellen reponiéndose rapidamente de su llanto.

-Y en cuanto a ti Bigby...-

-Solo estaba ayudando a Hellen!!-

-No, no, no- respuso Crubbs- ya no eres ningun niño como para perdonarte todo esto!!!-.

Y era cierto, ya no podía fingir llanto como Hellen y mucho menos podía compensarlo con un castigo...

-Creo que necesito un abogado...-se quejo Ned.

Y como por arte de magia, por entre la multitud salio la chica morena que Ned había visto platicando con Lisa y Martín. Llevaba un traje gris de oficina y una coleta en su cabello negro.

-Claire Sawyer, abogada- dijo la chica mostrando una tarjeta a Ned.

Y entonces la conocio, era la que varias veces lo había sacado de apuros, esa chica que presumia por todos lados el querer ser abogada de grande y que constantemente se creía que de verdad era una abogada. Estaba muy cambiada, pero aun asi no dejaba de parecer ella.

-Claire!!- grito Ned emocionado.

-Hola Ned. Si no le molesta subdirector Crubbs, discutire este caso con usted en su oficina-

-Con que una abogada no Ned??- rio Crubbs. –Bien....veamos cuanto puedes defender a Bigby...-.

Y dicho esto camino detrás de Claire a su oficina.

Todo el circulo de curiosos se empezo a esparcir dirigiéndose a diferentes direcciones y dejando solos a Ned y Hellen.

-Ahora entiendo a mi papá cuando decía que tu si sabes causar lios- rio la pequeña.

Y Ned tambien rio, no porque recordara exactamente cuales lios causaba...pero aun asi, recordaba vagas imágenes parecidas a lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

-Oigan!!- era la voz de Jennifer que venía bajando las escaleras de enfrente. –Que paso??-

-Te lo perdiste!!- grito Hellen emocionada –Pusimos a ese Crubbs en su lugar!!-

-No...-dijo Ned –tu lo pusiste en su lugar, yo tendre suerte si no me cobra todo esto...ya encontraron a Allison??-

-La busque por todo el ducto y no tuve suerte- se quejo la chica que parecía preocupada –espero que Gordy y Cookie la encuentren-

-La encontraran, descuida- le dijo Ned para que no se preocupara.

Y talvez fue efecto de la luz, por que...por una milésima de segundo, a Ned le parecio que Jennifer estaba sonriendo. Y al parecer Hellen tambien se percato de ello, pues miraba a uno y luego al otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Porque rompieron ustedes dos??- pregunto inocentemente.

Ambos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos, vieron a Hellen y luego al otro y voltearon sus caras hacia cualquier otro lado.

-Es complicado- respondio Ned con simpleza.

-Si, no lo entenderías- dijo Moze balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-Mi papá dijo que ustedes se querían mucho-

-Bueno, no debes de hacer caso a todo lo que dice tu papá linda- respondio Moze.

-No, yo creo que en verdad se querían...porque rompiste con ella Ned??-

Y Ned sintio que se le caía el alma a los pies, no quería ver a Jennifer de ninguna manera.

-Esque yo...-

-Oigan encontramos a Allison!!- grito Cookie desde el otro lado del pasillo con la niña en brazos.

Y Ned le agradecío infinitamente a Cookie por interrumpir aquel momento incomodo, Jennifer parecio que olvido por un momento lo sonrojada que estaba y fue directo a Gordy, Cookie y Allison. Pero Hellen no parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido y le dijo a Ned en voz baja.

-No dejare de molestarlos con eso hasta que me digan la verdad eh...- y luego corrio hasta donde estaban los demas con alegría.

Ok...si hace unos momentos no quería estar ahí, ahora mucho menos.

Primero, Missy estaba buscándolo por todos lados y seguramente no tardaría en encontrarlo, si Cleair no lo lograba Crubbs lo hiba a demandar, se la pasaría recorriendo los salones que le traerían muchos recuerdos, Hellen no lo dejaría de molestar preguntando la razon de porque el y Jennifer terminaron y lo peor de todo...su antiguo casillero estaba lleno de peluches.

**Yo se los dije, Hellen hiba a ser una convinacion de mis dos hermanos, ahora imaginense como seran...pobre de mi jeje. Comenten!!**


	8. La cafetería, una mochila y los maestros

**Ok, se ke me tarde muchisimo, pero eske estoy en examenes y aparte, el archivo en donde tenia todos mis fanfics no se kiere abrir!! asi ke tuve que volver a escribirlo y pues me tarde mas.**

**Aclaraciones: Espero ke se acuerden de todos los profes jeje, bueno por si no...**

**El señor Kwest es el de computacion, el ke siempre esta cortando monitos; el señor Chapsow es el de carpinteria; la dra. Xavier es la de matematicas que habla como rusa; Pal es el que antes era director...el viejito; Monroe es el de ciencias de la vida, el de los bebes y Rose es la de la cafetería.**

**Creo que es todo...y por cierto, agradezcan lo de Clair y el chico de la mochila a DILL NEVILLE que me dio la idea.**

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (se vale soñar) habria una 4 temporada y a Missy le cairia un piano en la cabeza._**

-_Pelo _yo _quelía atlapal _a los _cletinos _peludos!!- decía Allison mientras su padre la trataba de compensar con un caramelo.

Cookie, Gordy, Hellen, Jennifer y Ned estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería tratando de convencer a la pequeña niña de que si volvía a subir a los ductos de ventilación le iba a ir mal.

-No te preocupes los atraparemos mas tarde.- la tranquilizo Hellen, pero luego Gordy la volteo a ver con una mirada severa y añadió. –Bueno, no los buscaremos mas-.

-Tu tienes la culpa Gordy- comento Moze. –Que clase de loco le permitiría a su hija andar por los ductos de ventilación??-

-Hey, hey!!- reclamo el cuidador.- Si mi esposa no me dice como cuidar a mis hijos tampoco lo haras tu Moze-

Todos rieron ante el comentario...menos Ned.

Seguía pensando seriamente en irse ya de ahí, pero la verdad...no se la estaba pasando tan mal: Había subido de nuevo a un ducto de ventilación, había hecho que el subdirector se pusiera rojo de ira y estaba platicando muy bien con sus antiguos amigos...por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un vacio que sentía en el pecho desde que salio de la escuela parecio desaparecer por un momento.

-Papi puedo ir a molestar a los maestros??- pregunto inocentemente Hellen.

-Hellen...que clase de padre sería si te dejara hacer eso??- pregunto Gordy, pero lo único que logro fue que todos estallaran en carcajadas. –Bueno ve.-

La niña se levanto de la silla y corrio fuera de la cafetería con un aspecto de inocencia combinado con maldad.

-Si que es tu hija- rio Cookie.

-AH!!!!- grito una voz desde el otro lado de la cafetería. –SON USTEDES!!!-.

Los chicos voltearon de sobresalto y observaron que desde la cocina, una señora morena y con una red en la cabeza corría hasta ellos agitando las manos.

-Rose basta, los vas a asustar- dijo Gordy mientras la señora se detenía en la mesa.

Pero Rose pareció ignorar el comentario de su compañero, pues con mucha emoción levanto a Moze de la silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Mozely!!! Cuanto has crecido!!- luego la solto y fue directo hacia Cookie, lo levanto de la silla y lo apreto con mucha fuerza. –Cook!! Estas tan grande!!!-.

-Y algo asfixiado...-murmuro Cookie mientras la señora lo soltaba. Luego camino hacia la otra silla y levanto a Ned.

El chico sintio que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso y que se le aplastaban los pulmones del gran abrazo.

-Bigby!!! Has cambiado tanto!!!- luego lo solto. –Bueno, no mucho...sigues siendo flacucho y debil...te haría bien comer mas, y tu Gordon porque no me dijiste que estaban aquí??-

-Pues yo no...-

-"Pues yo no..." No tienes remedio tonto...-gruño la señora mientras sostenía una espátula en la mano.

-Quien es ella papi??- pregunto Allison a Cookie.

-PAPI??!!- exclamo Rose con los ojos muy abiertos. –Esa niña te dijo papi??!!-

-Eh...Rose, te presento a mi hija Allison- dijo Cookie algo nervioso.

-AH!!!- grito la señora –Que linda esta!!!...le voy a preparar algo especial!!-

-Que te ah hecho la niña para que la envenenes??- murmuro Gordy para si mismo.

-No...no es necesario!!- dijo Cookie.

-Pero claro que si!! Ire a cocinarle algo enseguida, talvez uno de mis guisos...o la sopa del día...-y se fue a la cocina murmurando.

-No recordaba como era ella...-acepto Moze. –Es bastante bueno volver a Poolk-

-Y yo no me acordaba de lo incomodas que son estas sillas- dijo Cookie. –Porque nunca nadie tomo en cuenta mi sugerencia de el uniforme escolar??-

-Uniforme escolar??- pregunto Ned.

-Porque la gente no quería estar vestida como payaso en una escuela Cookie- respondio cruelmente la chica.

-Chicos!!- grito otra voz acercándose hasta el lugar en donde estaban sentados.

Ned observo a un chico moreno vestido informalmente, era larguirucho y tenía una gran y espaciosa mochila en la espalda.

-No los había visto desde la boda de Suzie!!- dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Gordy.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Moze haciendo memoria. –Por cierto, fue un gran alivio que trajeras ese pastel en la mochila...Suzie estaba como loca cuando Loomer lo tiro-

-Si eso fue...-pero entonces el chico volteo a ver a Ned. –Ned!! Amigo!! No te veía desde la graduación hermano!!!-.

Y a Ned...si, se le ilumino el cerebro de nuevo. Recordo a ese chico (aunque no su nombre), era aquel que le había conseguido una mochila nueva, ese que lo había salvado en muchas ocasiones...era el chico de la mochila.

-Hola- lo saludo Ned con una sonrisa. –Que tal te ah hido??-

-Genial!!- exclamo el chico. –Ahora estoy trabajando como guía explorador con una tropa de niños-

-Grandioso- dijo Ned.

-Si...no es un trabajo de tiempo completo pero al menos utilizo esta mochila- rio el moreno.

-Pues Ned es gerente en la empresa de pizzas- informo Gordy.

-De verdad??- pregunto el chico. –Eso es genial, deben darte muchas pizzas gratis eh??-

-Si....-dudo el castaño.

-Ohhh Moze...-rio el chico de la mochila. –Debe ser genial tener de nuevo aquí a Ned cierto??-

-Creo que voy por un refresco- djio Jennifer y se levanto rápidamente de la silla.

-Ire a acompañarla- dijo Cookie y cargo a Allison hasta alcanzar a Moze en la maquina de refrescos.

-Gordy!!- exclamo Lisa mientras llegaba hasta la mesa. –Un chico me dijo que tu hija estaba en problemas...tienes una hija??-

-Problemas??- pregunto Gordy y se levanto de la silla.

-Algo sobre haber reventado todos los balones de la entrenadora Dirga...-

-Hellen!!- grito Gordy y salio en tono heroico de la cafetería.

Ned y el chico de la mochila rieron por lo bajo.

-Oh!! Hola!!- saludo Liza al chico de la mochila y se sento en el asiento que Gordy dejo vacio. –Hace mucho que no te veiamos-

-Si.- respondió el moreno- Desde la boda de Suzie...eh...-

-Fue hace un año.- termino Lisa –Espero que todos aprendamos la lección de no perder los numeros de nuestros amigos- y luego volteo a ver a Ned de reojo.-Donde esta Simon??-

-Fue a comprar un refresco con...Jennifer- respondio Ned, aunque tardo algo en pronunciar el ultimo nombre.

-Para querrian ir a comprar un refresco??- pregunto el chico de la mochila. –Tengo unos 50 aquí dentro!!- luego estiro una mano y saco de la mochila un par de refrescos, se los paso a Ned y a Lisa y sonrio.-

-Oigan!!- dijo otra voz llegando hasta la mesa.

Era Claire.

-Ya hable con el subdirector y...-

-Que te dijo?? Me demandara?? Ire a prisión??- pregunto rápidamente Ned.

-Calma, calma...-lo tranquilizo la morena. –No te demandara, pero tienes que pagar por la mitad de los daños-

-Ufff...-suspiro el castaño. –Creo que es razonable...eres una gran abogada-

-La mejor.- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa. –Hace unos meses Simon estrello el auto de nuestro vecino y Claire lo salvo de una buena demanda-.

Pero el chico de la mochila, parecía mudo por completo y veía a Claire con los ojos desorbitados.

-Ho...hola- alcanzo a decir.

La chica volteo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas además de Ned y Lisa y sonrió sorprendida.

-Hola!! No te había visto desde...-

-Hace como...como dos años...tu no...no fuiste a la fiesta de Suzie y Loomer...-recordó el chico viendo a Claire con la boca abierta.

-Si, ese día tuve mucho contratiempos con el trabajo, pero es bueno verte otra vez- respondió la chica.

-Si...i...igual-

-Entonces cuanto te debo Claire??- interrumpió Ned.

-Déjalo así-

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes, considéralo...tu regalo de bienvenida a Poolk- rió Claire. –En fin...ire a recorrer los salones...quieren venir??-

-Yo si!!- exclamo el chico de la mochila y se levanto de un salto.

-Paso- contesto Ned.

-Yo esperare a Simon- dijo Liza.

-Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde- dijeron Claire y el chico de la mochila mientras salian de la cafetería animadamente.

-Se comporto algo raro no??- pregunto Ned refiriéndose al chico de la mochila.

-Claro que se comporto raro, es decir...-respondio Liza. –supongo que uno se comporta raro cuando ve a la persona de la que estuvo enamorado tanto tiempo...-

-Osea que...a él le gustaba ella??-

-Claro, te falta recordar mucho Ned...-.

Mientras tanto unos metros mas lejos en la maquina de refrescos...

-Que quede claro que ahora yo no dije nada, fue él...-aclaro Cookie mientras Moze metia dinero en la maquina.

-Lo se, lo se...pero ya no se si pueda entiendes??- contesto Moze presionando los botones de la maquina.

-Quieres decir...??-

-Que me voy Cookie- sentencio la castaña mientras le daba un golpe a la maquina para que el refresco saliera.

-No, no, no te vayas!! Es la reunión escolar, tienes que estar aquí!!-

-No si Ned esta aquí también- dijo Moze y le dio un golpe mas fuerte a la maquina.

-Vamos Moze...eso paso hace mucho tiempo, mas de siete años...no es posible que no hayas podido superar el hecho de que él rompiera contigo!!- exclamo el moreno rodando los ojos.

-Quieres cerrar la boca??!!- gruño la chica dándole otro golpe a la maquina. –No quiero hablar sobre eso!!-

-Bueno, bueno...tu siempre dices que no dejas que algun chico te afecte no?? Pues es tu momento de demostrarlo...que importan los comentarios que hagan sobre ustedes?? O que muchas cosas aquí te recuerden a Ned?? O que lo tengas a un lado tuyo?? El punto es...-añadio al ver que Moze le lanzaba una mirada asesina. –que si te vas no podras disfrutar tu reunión de secundaria-

-No la disfruto con ese cabeza de trapero aquí!!- luego le dio mas golpes a la maquina.

-Wow...debe de haber sido un gran rompimiento eh?? Aunque Ned nunca tuvo tacto para eso...-

-Cookie ya deja de mencionarlo!!!- grito la chica dando una patada en el borde de la maquina.

-Bien, solo si prometes que no te iras- sentencio Cookie.

Moze dio un largo suspiro y rodo los ojos, luego cruzo los brazos y vio a su amigo con cara de querer matarlo.

-Bien...me quedo, pero una palabra mas sobre "ese" y yo, y te juro que estas muerto!!-

-Hecho- dijo Cookie.

Luego Moze miro a la maquina con enojo y le lanzo otro puntapié.

-Eh...tía _Jeniffel_??- dijo Allison viendo hacia abajo.

-Que pasa cielo??-

-El _leflesco _salio desde el _plimel_ golpe-.

La chica vio que justo bajo sus pies, a una botella color naranja le salia espuma de la tapa.

Unos minutos después en la sala de profesores...

El señor Wright caminaba con las manos entrelazadas mientras todos los demas maestros estaban sentados en sillas justo enfrente de él.

-Bueno...supongo que Crubbs ya les aviso que tenemos un inconveniente con el evento...-comenzó a decir el director.

-Creo que lo mas fácil sería que en "ese asunto" se escogieran a los reyes de la graduación- sentencio la entrenadora Dirga.

-Pero la señorita Missy y el señor Powers siempre ganaron todo aquí en Poolk.- se quejo el señor Wright. –Además...Sweeney tiene una sugerencia...-.

Todos los profesores voltearon a ver a el maestro de ciencias que estaba sentado en medio de la sala, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno...yo pensé...pensé que Ned Bigby podría ser una opción...-.

La sala se lleno de murmullos. Los profesores comenzaron a secretear entre si, algunos con enojo y otros con emoción.

-Señor director!!- exclamo Crubbs levantándose de su silla. –Acabo de tener un..."interesante" encuentro con Bigby y déjeme decirle que no fue nada bonito-

-A que se refiere Crubbs??-

-Destruyo parte de nuestra escuela señor!!...otra vez!!! Es decir, no le basto con tres años aquí...Noooo...el quería regresar para volver a hacerme la vida miserable!!!- grito Crubbs mientras se ponía rojo.

-Creo que se lo esta tomando muy personal- comento el moreno.

-Nada de personal!! A todos los maestros que están aquí Bigby les hizo algo alguna vez!! No lo pueden negar!!!- y luego Crubbs se quito los anteojos y vio con ojos acusadores a todos los profesores.

-Si, si es cierto...-recordó Dirga. –Lo mas parecido a Bigby que eh visto es la hija de Gordy...-

-Se salía de las clases!!- reclamo el maestro de musica mientras pasaba una mano por su horrible cabello.

-Nos metía en problemas a todos!!- reclamo el profesor Kwest. (el de computación)

-Incitaba a los demás estudiantes a portarse mal!!- comento el señor Chapsaw, quien sostenía un trozo de madera.

-Y _errra_ una muy mala influencia...-gruño la doctora Xavier apretando con las manos el borde de su bata gris.

De pronto, todos excepto Sweeney y Wrigth comenzaron a lanzar insultos hacia Ned. Crubbs se estaba relamiendo de gusto, pero justo en ese momento, un anciano con la espalda jorobada entro en la habitación con un bastón en la mano y ya casi nada de cabello.

-Quien piensan que son??- pregunto el anciano con voz fuerte. –Porque no me dijeron que hiba a haber reunión??-

-Lo sentimos mucho profesor Pal!!- grito el señor Wright para que él anciano lo escuchara.

-Quien se comió mi tamal??- dijo el anciano sin escuchar.

-No, no, no...que lo sentimos mucho!!!- volvio a gritar el director.

-Ahhhh....no me grites Alisstair- ordeno el anciano. –Bueno...volviendo a Ned Bigby...-

-Como sabe que estabamos hablando de Bigby??- pregunto Crubbs.

-Que piensas?? Que tu eres el unico que puede escuchar conversaciones ajenas recargado en las puertas??- rio Pal. –Bueno...yo digo que lo escojamos a él-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Crubbs!!- ordeno el maestro y se puso de pie (con algo de dificultad) –Bigby pudo no ser el mejor alumno...de hecho, no lo era...pero sin embargo, a muchos de nosotros, si no es que a todos, nos ayudo alguna vez...si, si...talvez tenía mucha mala influencia en sus compañeros, pero tambien buena!! Cuantas veces no sonreímos al ver a Ned Bigby?? Cuantas veces no nos hizo reír ese chico?? Yo digo que si alguien merece ser elegido en el evento, debe ser él...Ned Bigby...-.

El anciono termino su discurso y todos los profesores aplaudieron, algunos incluso se levantaron de sus sillas.

-Gracias, gracias...quiero agradecer a la academia por darme ese papel en la película...-comenzo a decir Pal mientras meneaba las manos en señal de agradecimiento.

-No, no Pal...no estas en los premios de la academia- le dijo el director.

-Que?? Quien tiene anemia??- pregunto el anciano.

-No!!! Que no estas en los premios de la academia!!!-

-No me grites Alisstair!!- ordeno el anciano.

-Bueno, entonces todos estamos de acuerdo en que Ned sea elegido no??- pregunto el señor Wrigth a la multitud.

-No!!- grito Crubbs.

-Si!!!- gritaron los demás profesores.

-Bueno, entonces Ned sera el...-

-Director??- pregunto el señor Monroe levantándose. –Tengo una duda...-

-Dime Monroe...-respondio el director rodando los ojos.

-Si Ned sera "él" escogido...quien sera "la" escogida??-.

Nuevamente todo se lleno de murmullos bastante ruidosos que él director trataba de calmar, pero no lo lograba.

-Señores!!- exclamo el señor Chapsaw- Tengo que decir algo...-

-Por ultima vez Chapsaw, no nos interesa cuantos tipos de madera tienes en tu bodega...-dijo Crubbs mientras se ponía los anteojos.

-No, no es eso!!- se indigno el carpintero. –Lo que tengo que decir es que....si Ned Bigby va a ser "él" elegido...creo tener una idea de quien sera "la" elegida...-

-Oh....-exclamo la doctora Xavier.- Estas pensando acaso lo que yo pienso?? Si es asi, estoy totalmente _deacuerrrdo...-_.

-Suzie Crabgrass??- pregunto el maestro de musica pasándose otra mano por su cabello. –Creo que todos sabemos que a ese chico Suzie lo traía loco no??-

-No, no, no!!- exclamo Chapsaw. –Lo de Crabgrass y Bigby fue un noviazgo de adolescentes...pero, creo que tenemos a la chica indicada para el puesto es...-.

De vuelta en la cafetería...

-Moze!!!- exclamaba Cookie. –Ese no es un buen recuerdo...-

-Porfavor, que te comieras la salsa picante en ese cereal es un muy buen recuerdo- rio la chica.

Ella, Cookie, Lisa, Allison y Ned estaban sentados en la cafetería y trataban de recordar cosas sobre su escuela.

-No sabía que había salsa picante en el cereal!!- se defendió el moreno. –Bueno...pues yo recuerdo cuando te sentías demasiado alta y anduviste inclinada por toda la escuela!!!-.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Sabes lo que era sentirse asi de alta??- pregunto la chica indignada.

-Bueno, mi turno.- dijo Lisa. –Yo recuerdo cuando Simon se hizo pasar por un estudiante ingles para ser aceptado en la clase de idiomas.-

De nuevo todos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Era una gran idea!!- dijo Cookie.

-Si, tanto como tus miles de inventos computacionales- rio Moze con sarcasmo.

-Bien, es tu turno Ned...dinos un recuerdo gracioso!!- sugirió el moreno.

-Eh...bueno...pues...recuerdo esa vez....no, esa no...tambien la vez que...no, eso no paso....eh...bueno...recuerdo que...- decía Ned.

Pero justo cuando las imágenes de recuerdos graciosos venían a su mente, se escapaban y no regresaban...es que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin recordar la escuela...como pretendía acordarse de todo en un solo día??

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dar un recorrido...-sugirio Lisa prudentemente. –Que les parece??-

-En realidad...quisiera ir a saludar a algunos maestros- dijo Moze. –Pero vayan ustedes si quieren-

-De hecho, yo tambien quería ir con los maestros- dijo Cookie. –Vienes Ned??-

-Ehhh...seguro-

-Me llevare a Allison- dijo Lisa. –Nos vemos mas tarde-.

Todos se levantaron de las sillas, Lisa y Allison tomaron una dirección diferente a la de el trio y salieron de la cafetería.

-Bueno, con quien vamos primero??- pregunto Cookie con mucho entusiasmo.

Pero en eso...

-Ned!!!- grito una aguda voz desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Justo antes de que volteara, el chico sintio que unos brazos lo abrazaban y que caía al piso. Missy había llegado a sus espaldas y se había abalanzado contra él.

El chico se levanto de un salto y Missy lo siguió.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados!! Ya son las 3:00!! No importa, tenemos todavía mucho tiempo para pasarla juntos, ya veras que...-pero entonces Missy vio a las dos personas que estaban al lado de Ned y torcio la boca. –Que hacen ustedes aquí??-

-Holaaaaa...-dijo Moze también torciendo la boca. –Es la reunion escolar, donde pensaste que estaríamos??-

-Talvez Alaska, o China...lugares muy lejos de aquí- dijo Missy cruelmente.

-No tienes tanta suerte- respondio Moze cruzando los brazos.

-Te equivocas linda, porque Ned prometio pasarse conmigo toda la reunion escolar...-luego paso su brazo alrededor de el cuello de Ned, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-En serio??- pregunto Cookie.

-En serio??- pregunto Ned.

-Que lindo detalle...-dijo Moze y sonrio, aunque con una sonrisa muy, muy forzada.

-Si...te molesta acaso Mozely??- pregunto la rubia.

-Para nada, creo que Ned es muy considerado en pasar tiempo con su antigua novia...-

-Missy no era mi novia!!- dijo el chico frunciendo el seño y separando su cuello del brazo de Missy.

-Lose, y ese es uno de los errores que ahora puedes corregir...-contesto Missy y se volvio a acercar a Ned en tono meloso.

-Escucha Missy!!- le dijo Ned en un tono un poco mas agresivo. –No eramos novios, no lo somos ahora y no lo vamos a ser!!!-

-Que??- dijo la rubia frunciendo el seño. –Estas rechazándome?? A mi?? La chica mas bonita y popular que jamás conocerás??-

-Si!!!- grito el castaño. –Ya pasaron siete años, supéralo!!! Jamás seremos nada!!!-

-Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo Bigby...-advirtio Missy en un tono amenazador.

-Lo eh pensado desde que tenía catorce Missy y lo cierto es que....GUSTAS.-.

Cookie sonrio satisfecho, Jennifer abrio la boca de la sorpresa, Ned cruzo los brazos esperando la respuesta de la chica y Missy...

-AHGG!!!- grito Missy apretando los puños. –Eres un tonto!! Siempre lo has sido!!! Tu...tu...idiota!!!- luego se dio media vuelta y cruzo a zancadas un pasillo desapareciéndose de la vista.

-Eso fue fabuloso!!- grito Cookie dándole una palmada a su amigo.

-Si...lo fue- admitio Moze con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, como te sientes??- pregunto el moreno.

-No lose...-dijo Ned- te lo dire cuando recupere el aliento...- respondió el chico antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en una bodega de la escuela...

-"No te quiero ver mas aquí niña"..."pudiste sacarte un ojo"...bla, bla, bla...-decía Hellen mientras recorria la bodega con la mirada y sacaba unas cuantas cajas.

De pronto, vio frente a sus ojos un monton de cajas, la caja de arriba tenía escrito algo con marcador negro.

-Cosas perdidas...-leyo Hellen. –Generación...2004-2007...Mmmm...en esa generación...estuvieron Ned y sus amigos!!-.

La niña puso unas cuantas cajas para poder alcanzar la ultima y subio a ellas, con algo de dificultad, ya que las cajas se tambaleaban, alcanzo con su manita la ultima caja y justo cuando se disponía a bajar se cayo al suelo junto con el monton de cajas que había formado.

-Estoy bien!!!- anuncio Hellen mientras salía del montón de cajas que se habian caido. –Ahora veamos que hay en la caja...-.

**Que encontrara Hellen en esa caja??? Ned se ira de la reunion?? Que planean los profes?? Mmmm...tendran ke leer los proximos capitulos para saber jaja.**


	9. Comentaristas, una carrera y fotografías

**Primero ke nada...gracias por todos los comentarios!!!!!!! jeje lamentablemente, no tengo el tiempo para contestarles pero les aseguro ke todos los leo y ke si no comentan me muero XD**

**Bueno, ps este capitulo me gusto mucho en lo personal, ya ke aki pueden ver un poco mas de lo...mmm..."traviesa" ke es Hellen. Ademas por supuesto ke pueden ver a los comentaristas ke tanto salen en el programa...**

**Debo decir ke me tarde porke no me acordaba de los nombres de los comentaristas, y tuve ke buscar en Youtube un capitulo donde dijeran sus nombres. **

**Para mi esos comentaristas y todas las cosas lokas ke pasaban en Poolk...nose, siempre se me hicieron como ke eran desde el punto de vista de Ned...y ps ahora ke regreso a la escuela, tambien regresaron todas esas cosas.**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo.....**

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) habría una 4 temporada..._**

Jennifer y Cookie lo habían ayudado a levantarse del piso y ahora, los tres se encontraban sentados en las escaleras charlando animadamente.

-Jamás pensé que le dirías algo así a Missy...-comento la chica.

Pero el tono que usaba ya no era tan sarcástico como hace unos momentos, talvez...solo talvez, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de Ned.

-La verdad yo tampoco.- confeso Ned. –Esa chica esta loca...realmente da miedo-

-Estoy de acuerdo. Como creen que se ponga Suzie cuando la vea??- pregunto Cookie sonriendo con malicia.

-Suzie??- pregunto Ned algo desconcertado.

-Aparte de Moze, Suzie era la persona que mas odiaba a Missy.- explico su amigo.

-Porque??-

-Creo que jamás la perdono por besar a Loomer cuando era su novio, o por tratar de robarte cuando comenzaban a salir...-

-Vamos a seguir platicando acerca de la maldad de Missy o vamos a visitar a los maestros??- pregunto Moze levantándose del escalón.

-Voto por la segunda- dijo Ned imitando a la chica seguido por Cookie.

-Bueno, creo que primero deberíamos ir con...-pero justo cuando Moze iba a decir su idea, un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el otro pasillo y mucho confeti volo en todas las direcciones.

-Que es eso??-

-Vayamos a ver!!- propuso Cookie arrastrando a sus antiguos amigos.

Mientras tanto en la bodega en donde se encontraba Hellen....

La niña estaba sentada en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y un cuaderno en la mano, su vista destilaba chispas de interes mientras leía la libreta.

-Wow...-alcanzo a suspirar mientras pasaba a otra hoja. –Quien diría que es tan inteligente??-.

De pronto, la puerta de la bodega se abrio de golpe, y Crubbs entro hecho una furia.

-Que haces aquí niña??!!-

-Se le dice leer- contesto ella mientras sonreía con malicia.

-Con que hurgando en las cosas de la escuela no??- pregunto el subdirector mientras observaba las cajas desordenadas.

-Noooo...-dijo ella inocentemente. –Solo estaba tratando de encontrar algo interesante, cosa que encontré-

-Que es eso??- el señor observo el cuaderno que Hellen sostenía en la mano.

-Un cuaderno-

-Ya se que es un cuaderno Hellen...-

-Entonces no veo porque me lo pregunta-

-Ya basta!!- contesto Crubbs quitándose los anteojos amenazadoramente.-A quien se lo robaste??-

-Yo no se lo robe a nadie!! Como puede pensar eso??- la niña fingió indignación.

-Donde lo encontraste??-

-En esa caja de ahí...-luego Hellen apunto a la caja que decía "Cosas perdidas. Generación 2004-2007.

-Pues entonces devuélvelo- ordeno el director tratando de sonar amable.

-No, no, no...-respondio la niña levantándose y tomando el cuaderno como si fuera un oso de peluche. –Yo lo encontré, y ahora es mío-

-Que??!!-

-Ya, ya subdirector...recuerde lo que le dijo el doctor...no debe de hacer mas corajes-

-Ese cuaderno no es tuyo Hellen- dijo Crubbs mirando con enojo a la niña.

-Puede que no, pero tampoco es suyo- respondió ella apretando mas el cuaderno.

-A no??-

Hellen negó con la cabeza.

-Su propietario se disgustaría mucho si llegara a saber que usted trata de quedarse con esto-

-Y se puede saber quien es "ese" propietario??- pregunto Crubbs cruzando los brazos.

-Mire, aquí dice el nombre...-la niña le mostró el cuaderno y apunto con su índice a la portada.

-Oh...esto es inesperado- musito el director observando detenidamente el cuaderno.

De vuelta a los pasillos de Poolk...

Ned, Cookie y Moze doblaron en una esquina para observar de donde había salido tanto confeti. Se pararon en seco al ver una escena bastante rara:

Loomer y otro chico (que Ned no conocía) estaban sentados a mitad del pasillo, en algo que parecían ser unos carritos para niños con una liga negra que los sujeta para que no pudieran avanzar y con un casco en la cabeza. Una mujer algo mayor y rubia, que llevaba puesta una chaqueta de la escuela (la entrenadora Dirga), sostenía una bandera verde en medio de los chicos. Alrededor había un montón de gente gritando animadamente. Y detrás de todo el alboroto, una maquina de confeti seguía esparciendo el papel por todos lados.

-Listos??- pregunto la mujer mientras Loomer y el otro chico asentían. –En sus marcas...listos....fuera!!!- dicho esto, agito la bandera que sostenía en la mano y dos chicos de la multitud cortaron las ligas negras haciendo que los carritos salieran disparados por el pasillo.

Loomer (que iba adelante) gritaba muy emocionado, mientras que el otro chico parecía muerto de miedo.

-Que esta pasando??- pregunto Ned.

-Carreras.- respondió Suzie con un dejo de fastidio en su voz mientras se colocaba al lado de los tres amigos.

-Yo recuerdo esos carritos!!- dijo Cookie con nostalgia.

-Si, al parecer a alguien le parecío muy divertido organizar una carrera...y Billy por supuesto se postulo...-explico Suzie rodando los ojos.

-Pues va a ganar- dijo Moze observando a lo largo del pasillo.

Justo antes de chocar contra la pared que ponía limite al pasillo, el carrito de Loomer se detuvo en la linea de meta. Este salió del auto brincando y festejando su victoria (muchos chicos lo siguieron), cosa que hizo que Suzie rodara los ojos.

El chico que había competido con Loomer salio del carrito algo decepcionado y se quito el casco.

-Jaja mejor suerte para la próxima perdedor!!- rio Loomer haciéndole muecas.

-Se comporta como un niño...-suspiro Suzie mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Oye se que ganaste pero...-comenzó a decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido por Loomer.

-No, no solo te gane...te destruí!! Te aplaste!! Jajaja-

-Oye ya basta!!-

-Que piensas hacer tonto?? Piensas llorar??- rio otra vez Loomer seguido por dos chicos, uno sin cabello y otro muy despeinado.

-Oye Loomer ya basta!!- le dijo Ned que se había acercado junto con Moze, Cookie y Suzie.

-Tu no te metas Bigby- le advirtió Lommer, aunque mas que amenazador, parecía divertido.

-No, no me meto!!- aclaro Ned rapidamente. –Solo dije que ya es suficiente...-

-Que acaso quieres competir tu también??- pregunto el rubio mirando a Ned con desafío.

-No, no...no!!-

-Que si quiere competir??- pregunto Cookie. –Te apuesto a que él te ganaría por mucho...-

-No, no es cierto- dijo Ned algo asustado.

-Si, te ganaría y llegaría a la meta mucho antes que tu- siguió diciendo el moreno.

-Mejor ten cuidado Bigby, esa boca floja te puede causar problemas- dijo Loomer con una sonrisa malvada.

-Yo no eh dicho nada!!- exclamo Ned.

-Pero por supuesto que si, es mas...te ganaría por tanto, que tu serías el que lloraría!!- siguió diciendo Cookie.

-No!!- siguió diciendo Ned, pero al parecer nadie lo escuchaba.

-Con que si Bigby...entonces compitamos- reto Loomer.

-Pe..pero...-balbuceo el castaño.

-Competir??- rio Cookie. –Que tal una apuesta??-

-Cookie!! No quiero compe...!!-

-Seguro- rio Loomer seguido de sus amigos.

-Si Ned gana, no volverás a acabarte la comida de mi casa- propuso Cookie.

-Bien, pero si Bigby pierde, iré a comer todos los días a tu casa y podré comer todo lo que quiera...trato??- dijo Loomer sonriendo.

-Es un trato- concluyo Cookie.

-Eso te pasa por hablador Bigby!!!- dijo Loomer y se alejo riendo malvadamente con sus amigos.

-Que sucede contigo??!!- pregunto Ned enojado. –Jamás podría ganarle a Loomer en esos carritos!!-

-Bueno, ya no tienes opción, no quiero que vaya a comer a mi casa todos los días...-dijo Cookie –Oh!! Sin ofender Suzie-

-No te preocupes- contesto ella.

-Bueno, eso te pasa por hablador- rio Moze, pero luego se callo al ver la mirada enojada de Ned. –Cálmate, no lo digo enserio...-

-No tienes de que preocuparte Ned- lo tranquilizo Cookie. –Eras el campeón en esas competencias-

-Talvez...pero eso fue hace siete años!!- grito Ned bastante enojado.

-Siete, nueve, quince...cien!! no importan los años!! Tienes que ganar!!- suplico Cookie. –No sabes lo difícil que sería tener que aceptar a Loomer todos los días a comer!!! Sería una tortura!!!....sin ofender Suzie-

-Nuevamente, no te preocupes- respondió la morena.

-Y ustedes que estan esperando??!!- pregunto la entrenadora Dirga mientras Loomer se volvía a sentar en un carrito. –No tengo todo el día saben??-.

-Vamos, no quiero alimentar a Loomer!!- lo animo Cookie.

-Por favor, gánale ya para no pasar mas vergüenzas- suplico Suzie.

-Puedes hacerlo Ned- dijo Jennifer con una ligera sonrisa.

Ned suspiro algo resignado y fue hasta donde estaban los carritos. Se sento en uno de ellos (con algo de dificultad) y se coloco el casco.

-Listo para perder...perdedor??- pregunto Loomer con malicia mientras la entrenadora Dirga se colocaba en medio de los dos.

"Perdedor"...asi lo habían llamado desde que salió de la escuela, todos...absolutamente todos en su trabajo...ah no, ahora si que Loomer se las iba a pagar.

-Listos??- pregunto la entrenadora mientas los chicos asentían.

-Holaaaa...amigos- dijo una voz saliendo de la nada. –Junto con mi compañero el medallista olímpico Willie Gault, soy Van Earl Wright y ahora les doy la bienvenida a la gran carrerea entre Ned y Loomer!!-.

Dos comentaristas (uno negro y el otro rubio) habían salido de la nada y estaban justo atrás de los chicos observándolos muy atentamente.

"Y estos??" se pregunte Ned desconcertado.

-En sus marcas...-anuncio la entrenadora Dirga. –Listos....fuera!!!-.

Justo cuando la mujer agito la bandera, Ned sintio como la liga que el carrito tenía detrás se desprendía y el salía a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

-Oye, Willie por quien apuestas en esta pelea??- pregunto el comentarista rubio.

-No lo se, Loomer se ve muy rudo...pero por otro lado, no olvidemos que Ned era campeón en este deporte- contesto el otro comentarista.

Ned los escuchaba desconcertado mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. También oía como muchos chicos le gritaban animadamente para que le ganara a Loomer, al parecer solo él se había percatado de la presencia de los misteriosos comentaristas.

En ese momento, Loomer y él quedaron hombro con hombro...

-Uy...parece que ambos chicos van a empatar, no te parece Willie??- pregunto el comentarista rubio observando a Ned y a Loomer.

-No creo...y parece que Ned avanza un poco mas!!- exclamo muy emocionado su compañero.

Y era cierto, Ned se había inclinado un poco y ahora estaba mas adelante que Loomer. La multitud gritaba mas fuerte que antes...

-Bueno, parece que a este chico no se le ah olvidado del todo como manejar un carrito eh??- pregunto el comentarista negro.

Loomer se había percatado de que ya no iba en primer lugar y se inclino aun mas que Ned para poder tomar velocidad, pero él tambien se dio cuenta y lo imito...nuevamente iban hombro con hombro...

-No es increíble que después de siete años, Loomer y Ned aun compitan Willie??- pregunto el rubio.

-Bueno, árbol que nace torcido, jamás su rama endereza Earl...- suspiro el negro.

-Que?? Cual árbol??- pregunto su compañero.

-Olvídalo-.

Ned ya veía la linea de meta...estaba solo a pocos pasos...ya iba a llegar...se inclino aun mas para que Loomer no llegara antes que él...y...

-Parece que Ned ah ganado la competencia!!!- exclamo Willie Gault.

Loomer freno el carrito cuando llego a la línea de meta, pero Ned ya la había cruzado...antes que él!!! Había ganado!!...pero...

"Oh, oh" pensó Ned. Se había olvidado de frenar y el carrito había seguido hasta despues de la linea de meta haciendo que se estampara contra el muro.

-Uhhh...eso debío doler- dijo Van Earl. –Quieres ir por un café??-

-Si tu lo pagas, claro que si- contesto su compañero. Ambos dejaron los micrófonos y caminaron por otro pasillo charlando animadamente.

Ned se quito el casco y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el piso justo al lado del carrito y de que toda la multitud se dirigia a él.

-Ganaste!!- grito Cookie mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. –No tendre que alimentar a Loomer!! No tendre que alimentar a Loomer!!-

-Felicidades!!- dijo Suzie. –Ire a encargarme de que Billy este bien- y dicho esto se abrio paso entre la multitud que lo felicitaba y se dirigió a un muy enojado Loomer.

-Lo hiciste genial!!- siguió diciendo Cookie mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Si, fue fabuloso!!- exclamo Moze sonriendo ampliamente.

Al parecer, había tenido la misma idea que Cookie de darle un abrazo, pero se había arrepentido a ultimo minuto.

Todos los presentes gritaban animadamente y le daban palmadas en el hombro, abrazos o simplemente le gritaban "Felicidades"...y hacía siete años, que Ned no se sentía tan bien.

De vuelta en la bodega...

-No!! Yo lo encontre!!- gritaba Hellen mientras Crubbs trataba de quitarle el cuaderno.

-Pero...no...es...tuyo...-decía el subdirector tirando fuertemente de el cuaderno para que Hellen lo soltara, pero al parecer la niña no se daba por vencida.

-Pero tampoco es suyo!!-

-Bueno, ya esta niña!!- grito de repente Crubbs soltando el cuaderno. –Si no me lo das, pondré a tu padre de "patitas en la calle"!!-

-Usted no puede hacer eso, usted no es el director- dijo la niña con mucha seguridad mientras apretaba con sus manos el cuaderno.

-Me estas colmando la paciencia!!-

-Mire...vamos a hacer un trato. –propuso ella en tono diplomático- Déjeme terminar de leerlo, y cuando termine, se lo entregare...-

-Bueno...-

-...pero usted tiene que entregárselo a su dueño-

-Tienes seis años, ni siquiera sabes leer!!-

-Que??!!- exclamo la niña con indignación- Para su información, ya estoy en primer grado...ya se leer, viejo cascarrabias!!-

-No te pases mocosa- advirtió el subdirector colocándose de nuevo los anteojos. –Bien, acepto tu trato, pero con una condición...-

-Cual??-

-Tienes hasta las 6:00 PM para terminar de leer ese cuaderno, y entonces se lo entregare a su dueño-

-Hecho- concluyo la niña mientras le estrechaba la mano al subdirector.

Ned, Cookie y Moze se habían alejado de la alegre multitud y ahora se encontraban afuera de la escuela, sentados en una de las bancas y tomando un refresco mientras seguían riendo por la derrota de Loomer, claro que Cookie se había tenido que sentar en medio de sus dos amigos por miedo a que se fueran a asesinar.

-...y cuando pensábamos que iban a empatar!!- decía Cookie muy emocionado mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco. –Lo mejor de todo esto es que nunca mas voy a tener que soportar que Loomer se acabe mi comida-

-Que van muy seguido a tu casa??- pregunto Ned.

-Casi todos los sábados- contesto Cookie sin darle importancia.

-Ya veo...-dijo el castaño incomodo.

-Bueno- dijo de pronto Moze cambiando de tema. –Debo de admitir que cuando llegue aquí, tuve un mal presentimiento y pensé que toda la reunión sería mala...pero, bueno...ahora no esta tan mal-.

Y dicho esto, sonrió...y Ned (aunque lo intento con cada partícula de su ser) no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Wow...ya son las 4:00 PM- anuncio el moreno interrumpiendo la sonrisa de sus amigos. –El tiempo esta volando-

-La verdad es que si- confeso Ned. –No creí que me fuera a quedar tanto tiempo, pero esto no esta del todo mal-

-Se los dije.- dijo Cookie dando otro sorbo a su refresco –Las reuniones escolares son geniales-

-Oigan!!- exclamo la voz de Lisa desde el otro lado del patio.

Los chicos voltearon y vieron que la esposa de Cookie estaba parada en la puerta de entrada con Allison de la mano.

-Vengan a ver esto!!-.

Los tres amigos se miraron y se levantaron siguiendo a Lisa.

-Que sucede cielo??- pregunto Cookie mientras volvían a entrar a la escuela.

-Tienen que ver esto Simon...-contesto ella mientras subían por una escalera.

Asi siguieron por la escalera, luego dieron vuelta en un pasillo, luego volvieron a dar vuelta y siguieron caminando por muchos pasillos hasta que...

-Aquí esta- anuncio Lisa mientras sostenía a su hija de la mano.

Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que, el muro que ponía final a un pasillo, estaba cubierto pro un montón de fotografías pegadas en la pared y justo arriba de ese montón de fotos, se encontraba un gran letrero que decía: "Generación 2004-2007". Muchos chicos estaban ahí observando el mural.

-Wow...-alcanzó a decir Ned mientras se acercaba junto con los demás para ver el mural.

Alcanzo a ver a Missy en demasiadas fotos, a Seth que siempre sostenía su balón, al chico de la mochila, a Clear, a Cabeza de Coco, a la pandilla Elefante, a Evelyn y a un muchas mas personas que no se le hacían conocidas.

Luego, casi justo en medio de la pared (coincidencia...no me pregunten) estaba una fotografía de él, Moze y Cookie, caminando de una forma muy extraña. Ned estaba en medio mientras pasaba cada brazo por los hombros de sus amigos, los tres siete años mas jóvenes de lo que eran ahora.

-Oh...tantos recuerdos...-suspiro Cookie que al igual que Ned y Moze observaba la foto.

-Si, parece que fue ayer- dijo Moze con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Miren esto chicos!!- exclamo Lisa y los condujo hasta el otro lado del muro.

Igual había un monton de fotografías, pero arriba de ellas decía: "Parejas de la graduación".

Arriba de todas, se encontraba una de Seth y Missy, ambos traían coronas puestas, pero no parecían muy contentos de estar con el otro.

-Ohhh!! Yo recuerdo eso!!- exclamo Seth colocándose en medio de los chicos y observando la fotografía de él y Missy. –La verdad, no quería ser rey de Poolk...en ese momento salía con Evelyn-

-Y porque te escogieron a ti y a Missy entonces??- pregunto Ned arqueando las cejas.

-A Missy por ser las mas popular y a mi...bueno, creo que a todos siempre les gustaron mis rimas no??- pregunto el rubio mientras daba vueltas a su balón y luego añadió con ritmo. –Fotografía...Altanería...Moriría...Conocía...-

-Listo, ya entendimos- dijo Moze en tono cortante.

Seth se alejo de ahí meneando las manos como si fuera un DJ y los demás chicos siguieron viendo las fotos.

Debajo de la foto de Missy y Seth, estaban muchas mas fotografías esparcidas, pero todas de parejas.

Había una donde Seth y Evelyn sonreían a la cámara (claro, Seth siempre leal a su balón), mas abajo, estaba una en donde el chico de la mochila y Clear estaban tomados de la mano, a un lado, una de Martín y una chica (que a Ned no se le hizo familiar), mas abajo, Loomer y Suzie bailando, a un lado de ellos Cookie y Lisa muy sonrientes (ambos suspiraron al ver esta fotografía) y un poco mas abajo...

-Diablos...-musito Moze por lo bajo.

Ned se observo a si mismo en la fotografía con un traje muy elegante de color negro y junto a él, Moze sonreía con un vestido rojo y muy bien arreglada.

Por una milésima de segundo, ambos miraron la foto con el seño fruncido, luego se dirigieron una mirada rápida y volvieron a posar sus ojos en la foto.

-Todavía me acuerdo como nos volvimos locas al tratar de escoger el vestido...te acuerdas Jennifer??- pregunto Lisa sonriendo.

-No- mintió Moze mientras miraba el techo.

-Claro que si!!- insistió Lisa mientras Allison se acercaba mas a las fotos. –Queríamos vernos muy bien para nuestros chicos...-

-Awww...eso es tan tierno- dijo Cookie mientras se ponía al lado de Lisa.

Ned y Jennifer evitaron mirarse.

-Es cierto, y Jennifer estaba especialmente preocupada por su vestido...te acuerdas cuantas tiendas tuvimos que recorrer??-

-No Lisa!! No me acuerdo- respondió la chica un poco molesta.

-Pero era lógico...queríamos vernos muy bien, era nuestro primer baile oficial como novios- siguió diciendo Lisa ignorando las miradas asesinas de Moze.

-Es cierto...no es curioso que nos hayamos hecho novios...el mismo día??- pregunto Cookie analizando.

-El mismo día??- pregunto Ned.

-Bueno...Lisa y yo después de nuestra cita, ustedes dos, unas horas antes en la excursión y...-

-Cookie...-advirtió Moze apretando los dientes.

-Debió ser el destino!!- exclamo el moreno en tono soñador. –En esa excursión se juntaron todos los que debían estar juntos...nosotros dos!! Suzie y Loomer!! Y ustedes...-

-No creo que sea el destino- dijeron Ned y Moze a coro, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo se miraron ceñudos y luego volvieron a mirar a Cookie muy enojados.

-Tal vez si...-susurro Lisa y luego llevo a Allison a ver las demás fotos.

-Cookie...puedo hablar un momento contigo??- pregunto Moze apretando los puños.

-Eh...en realidad quería...-

-Ahora!!- grito la chica y dicho esto empujo a Cookie lejos de la gente.

-Mira, prometiste no seguir mas con el tema de "ese" y yo!!- le reclamo la chica cruzandose de brazos.

-Y...y no seguí con el tema!!- se defendió el moreno. –No es mi culpa que se hayan hecho novios el mismo día que Lisa y yo-

-Cookie...-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...-comenzo a decir Cookie. –No volveré a tocar ese tema contigo, sabes que nunca lo eh tocado...incluso cuando él rompió contigo jamás te pregunte nada-

-Déjalo por la paz!!-

-Ok, ok...no diré nada mas-.

Mientras tanto, Ned seguía observando las fotografías admirado de no saber quienes eran la mitad de las personas que estaban ahí.

Pero luego, algo llamo su atención...había otra foto de él...una en donde él, Cookie y Moze sonreían con Gordy. Pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención...era otra cosa...él estaba sosteniendo algo en la mano...un cuaderno...un cuaderno que...

-Ned!! No vienes??- lo llamo Cookie.

-Ah!! Si!!- contesto el chico y se alejo del mural de fotografías.


	10. Vollyball y una confesión

**Hello!!!!!!! jeje ke kreen?? ayer cumpli años y para festejarlo les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Reuniones Escolares XD. **

**Bueno, este capitulo iba a estar mas largo pero luego pense "quiero ser mala y dejarlos en suspenso", es por eso ke se corta ahi el capitulo...pero bueno, leanlo y ya veran...espero ke mi idea tenga el efecto que quiero y pueda dejarlos en suspenso. **

**Y por ultimo....pido comentarios!!! a todos los ke tiene su historia en favoritos o en alerts, les pido ke dejen coment...y a los ke no tambien.**

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran, (que se vale soñar) habría una 4 temporada y un chicle se pegaría "accidentalmente" en el cabello de Missy..._**

* * *

Sin mencionar que habían visto las fotografías, los tres se dirigieron a los salones con la esperanza de conversar con algunos maestros, o en el caso de Ned, con la esperanza de poder reconocerlos.

Si, era cierto que aun se sentía incomodo por estar ahí, pero tampoco podía decirse que ya no quería estar ahí. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, se encontraba bastante feliz de volver a Poolk y lo único que lo seguía incomodando era el hecho de que todos, excepto él, siguieran siendo amigos.

-Muchachos!!!- grito una voz con un acento extraño detrás de ellos.

Ned volteó y observo a una señora bastante mayor, con una bata gris puesta y el cabello rubio acomodado en un chongo.

-Hola Dra. Xavier- dijo Cookie con una sonrisa mientras él y sus dos amigos se detenían.

-Oh vaya!! Nunca pensé que _podrrría encontrrrarrrme _con él niño inteligente de las _computadorrras _aquí en la _rrreunión escolarrr- _exclamo ella sonriendo. –Y miren!! _Jenniferrr, _que alta estas!!-

-Un placer verla de nuevo- contesto la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Déjame _adivinarrr,_ debes de _serrr _capitana de algún equipo famoso de vollyball no??- pregunto la maestra.

-No, no, no- dijo rápidamente Jennifer. –Soy arquitecta, la verdad hace mucho que no toco un balón-

-Es una lastima, aunque debo de _admitirrr _que _siemprrre _fuiste inteligente, me _habrrría _gustado _verrrte converrrtida _en una _grrran estrrrella _del _deporrrte- _

-A todos nos habría gustado- dijo Cookie.

-Oh _perrro mirrra _nada mas lo que ven mis ojos!!- exclamo la Dra. observando a Ned. –Es este el niño cabeza de _trrraperrro _que _siemprrre interrrumpía _mis clases??-

-El mismo- respondió Cookie.

-_Mirrra _nada mas, si has crecido mucho!!- dijo ella con un dejo de nostalgia. –Estas mas alto, _perrro fuerrra _de eso, no has cambiado nada!!-

-Gracias...-dijo Ned.

-No es un cumplido niño, _siemprrre _me _parrreciste _demasiado flacucho-.

Jennifer ahogo una risa.

-En fin, me tengo que _rrretirrrarrr, _el tonto de _Crrrubs quierrre verrrnos _a todos en la sala de juntas, como si él _fuerrra _el _dirrrectorrr- _añadio con desagrado. –Los veo luego niños- y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

-Si, sigues siendo flacucho- dijo Moze con crueldad.

Mientras tanto, Hellen caminaba por los pasillos sosteniendo el cuaderno que había encontrado como si fuera un oso de peluche y se dirigio hasta la bodega de Gordy.

Se sentó en un sofá que estaba ahí y abrió nuevamente el cuaderno dispuesta a leerlo.

En cada pagina que pasaba, abría mas sus ojos de la sorpresa y de la admiración que sentía hacia las palabras escritas ahí.

Gordy abrió la puerta.

-Hellen, te eh estado buscando por todos lados, como esta eso de que reventaste los balones de la entrenadora Dirga??- dijo él fingiendo un tono severo.

-Me vas a regañar??- se extraño la niña.

-Estas jugando??!! Porque habría de hacer eso??!!- rió él. –Y que es eso que lees eh??-

-Me lo encontré en la bodega de las cosas perdidas, es bastante interesante- dijo ella volviendo su vista al cuaderno.

-A mi hija le parece interesante un libro??- dijo Gordy con la cara de susto. –No, no, no!! No puedo permitir que pase eso!!-

-Cálmate papi- dijo ella sonriendo. –Para empezar, no es un libro, es un cuaderno y además no es como todos los demás...seguro que hasta a ti te gustaría-

-No creo que un cuaderno logre interesarme Hellen- dijo Gordy fingiendo razonar.

-Como ya te dije, este no es cualquier cuaderno-

-Hablando de otra cosa, Crubbs me advirtió que no podías ir al evento de las 6:00 PM-

-Y tu le vas a hacer caso??- la niña arqueo las cejas.

-Que cosas dices niña...-suspiro Gordy con una sonrisa. –Porque tendría que obedecer a Crubbs??-

-Me da gusto-.

De vuelta a los pasillos de Poolk...

-No puedo creer que todavía trabaje en Poolk- comento Moze.

-Yo no puedo creer que aun no se den cuenta de que no sabe prender una computadora- dijo Cookie con una sonrisa burlona mientras salían del laboratorio de computación. –Pero bueno, no todos nacemos con mis "extraordinarios dones tecnológicos"-

-Si...quien no quisiera tener la habilidad de parecer una computadora- rio Ned.

Moze reprimió una sonrisa.

-Habilidad que te saco muchas veces de apuros!!- se defendió Cookie cruzando los brazos.

-_Jenifferrr!!!-_ grito una voz a espaldas de los chicos.

-Oh, que pasa??- pregunto la chica mientras veían a la Dra. Xavier y a la entrenadora Dirga corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tienes que _venirrr afuerrra _enseguida-

-Porque??-

-_Porrrque... _esta a punto de _comenzarrr _el _partido _de volyball-

-Que partido??-

-Como que "que partido" niña??!!- exclamo la entrenadora con una voz que hizo temblar a Cookie. –Es obvio que en la reunión escolar tendría que haber una reunión de equipos deportivos no??-

-Que?? A mi no me dijeron nada de...-

-Todos ya te estan _esperrrando afuerrra-_

_-_Pero...pero....-balbuceo la chica. –Ya le dije, hace años que no toco un balón de vollyball-

-Lose, y _porrr _eso mismo hable con la _entrrrenadorrra, parrra _que pudieras _rrrecorrrdarrr _tus tiempos de _glorrria,_ y además, el equipo de la escuela "Bucanan" que también tuvo su _rrreunión escolarrr _hoy estuvo de _acuerrrdo_ en _orrrganizarrr _un _parrrtido -_

-Pero yo no...-

-No hay tiempo para que digas nada!!- exclamo Dirga. –Tienes que ir a cambiarte!!-

-Cambiarme??-

-El uniforme de Poolk Mozely!!! Ahora acompaña a Xavier!!!-.

La Dra. Xavier jaló a Jennifer hasta la puerta de afuera antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

-Y ustedes dos que estan mirando!!- grito ella observando a Ned y a Cookie.

-Na...nada- tartamudearon ellos.

-Muy bien, vayan afuera para presenciar el partido- exclamo ella con la misma voz aterradora. –Un buen amigo Cook, no dejaría de apoyar a Jennifer...y un si quieres ser un buen novio Bigby, mas vale que salgas a apoyarla!!-

-Jennifer no es mi nov...-

-Ahora!!!-.

Afuera de Poolk había un gran patio en el que los chicos (cuando estudiaban ahí) se sentaban a esperar el bus. Ese patio estaba lleno de arbustos y bancas. Bueno, pues ese día las bancas no estaban esparcidas por todo el patio, si no a los rincones dejando el suficiente espacio para colocar una red de vollyball.

Ned y Cookie llegaron corriendo seguidos por la entrenadora Dirga. La mujer les indico (con gritos) que se sentaran en unas de las bancas, en donde ya había bastante gente.

-Es increíble que no pueda jugar- Ned oyó que Suzie estaba mas sentada mas adelante con Loomer al lado y parecía muy molesta.

-No creo que se pueda jugar vollyball con siete meses de embarazo- le contesto Loomer que por primera vez en la vida parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

-Debería de poderse- lo contradijo Suzie cruzando los brazos.

De pronto, de adentro de la escuela salieron unas seis chicas con el uniforme de Poolk, entre ellas Jennifer que se veía bastante nerviosa. Del otro lado del patio llegaron otras seis chicas con un uniforme azul y una actitud de malas.

Toda la multitud se puso a gritar emocionada cuando la entrenadora Dirga se paro en medio del patio y llamo la atención de todos.

-Callense!!- grito ella mientras daba un silbido en su silbato. –Bienvenidos al partido entre Bucanans y Poolk!!!- toda la multitud grito otra vez- Capitanas estrechen sus manos!!-.

Jennifer se adelanto a la improvisada cancha y estrecho su mano derecha con la de una chica mas alta que ella (lo cual ya era impresionante según Ned) y la cara torcida como si estuviera haciendo un gesto de asco.

-Suerte- dijo Moze amablemente.

-No la necesito- contesto la chica apretando muy fuerte los dedos de Jennifer.

Cuando terminaron el saludo, cada una se reunió con su antiguo equipo.

Las chicas que vestían de verde y amarillo miraron a Jennifer como si esperaran que ella dijera algo motivante.

-Ehh...jueguen bien- dijo la chica nerviosamente y se volteo para iniciar el partido.

-Preparados??- pregunto la entrenadora Dirga mientras le lanzaba un balón a la chica alta. –Listas??- todos se callaron. –Fuera!!!-.

En cuanto sonó el silbato, la chica que daba miedo lanzo el balón por encima de la red, una chica pelirroja de Poolk se lo devolvió haciendo un ágil movimiento con la manos, luego el balón bolo como una bala hacia las Bucanans, pensaron que iba a caer al piso, pero una morena le dio un golpe muy fuerte. Llego entonces el balón hasta Jennifer que salto y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, el balón salió disparado hacia el equipo enemigo y ninguna de las Bucanans pudo pararlo antes de que tocara el piso.

Todos aplaudieron ante la gran jugada de Jennifer...bueno...no todos...

-A eso le llamas lanzar??!!- estallo Suzie superando los gritos de la multitud. –Eso pude haberlo hecho yo con una sola mano!!!-.

Las Bucanans volvieron a sacar el balón, que llego hasta una chica Poolkiana de atrás, se lo paso a la pelirroja y lo lanzaron hacia las enemigas. La chica mas alta que Jennifer lo atrapo antes de que tocara el piso y lo lanzo tan deprisa que nadie pudo atraparlo.

Todos abuchearon a la chica alta.

-Como pueden dejar que les metan un punto??!!- grito Suzie. –Solo tenías que atraparlo Jennifer!!!-.

Asi paso el juego, en un marcador bastante parejo.

Las Bucanans no eran tan buenas, pero esa chica alta las ayudaba bastante, tanto intimidando como lanzando fuertemente la pelota. En cambio en Poolk, todas seguían siendo bastante ágiles, y claro Jennifer lo hacía de maravilla...

Ned por un instante tuvo la extraña sensación de que ese era solamente otro mas de los tantos partidos que había presenciado en la escuela...no estaba en una reunión escolar, no...estaba en el partido de la escuela y él y Cookie habían ido a apoyar a Moze como siempre...

El silbato de la entrenadora sonó de nuevo. Las de Poolk tenían que sacar el balón, estaban empatadas y si lo lanzaban con suficiente fuerza talvez anotarían el punto ganador para que el partido acabara ya.

El balón lo tomo Moze.

-Mas vale que lances bien Jennifer!!!- grito Suzie al ver que su amiga tomaba el balón. –Si yo estuviera en tu lugar lanzaría el punto ganador!!!-

-Eres una buena amiga!!- le grito Moze frunciendo el seño y estrechando la pelota en sus manos.

-Tu puedes Jennifer!!- grito una chica sentada al lado de Ned.

-Si, dale Jennifer!!- grito Clear que estaba sentada mas lejos con el chico de la mochila.

-Hazlas pedazos!!- grito Loomer.

-Si, tu puedes Moze!!- Cookie se había levantado de su lugar y le gritaba a su amiga.

Ned dudo por un milisegundo y luego...

-Tu puedes Jennifer!!!- grito. –Jennifer!! Jennifer!! Jennifer!!!-.

Cuando menos lo acordó, todas las personas que estaban sentadas presenciando el partido gritaban "Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer!!".

La chica les sonrió sorprendida y satisfecha y se dirigió hasta la red de vollyball.

Le dirigio una mirada desafiante a la chica que daba miedo y luego lanzo el balón al aire...

Fue un golpe que resonó en todo el patio.

Las Bucanans apenas tuvieron tiempo de parpadear cuando Moze lanzo el balón, en una milésima de segundo el balón había tocado el piso entregándole el triunfo a Poolk.

-Si!!!- grito Ned desde su lugar mientras todos gritaban de emoción.

Todas las chicas que habían estado jugando cargaron a Jennifer y le aplaudieron.

La multitud estaba tan enloquecida que dejo de estar sentada y se apresuro a felicitar a su equipo, ignorando por completo a las Bucanans que los veían con cara de querer matarlos.

-Fue sensacional!!- dijo Loomer cuando Jennifer había bajado de las chicas que la cargaban.

-Eso fue el golpe ganador??- pregunto Suzie molesta. –Pude haberlo hecho mejor, tendrías que haberle pegado mas fuerte!!- Jennifer arqueo las cejas. –Buen partido Jennifer!!- añadió la morena en un tono completamente diferente.

"Los cambios de humor de las chicas..." pensó Ned.

-Fue fantástico!!- exclamo Cookie dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Eso fue maravilloso!! Impresionante!! Fabuloso!!!- dijo Ned y luego se sonrojo al ver que Jennifer lo miraba sorprendida. –Bueno...no estuvo mal-.

La chica le sonrió.

Hellen caminaba sin ver a donde iba, pues su vista seguía fija en el extraño cuaderno que había encontrado. Ya eran las 4:30 PM, si quería terminar de leerlo antes de que Crubbs se lo quitara tenía que apresurarse. Pero por mas que trataba de saltarse unas cuantas paginas para terminar mas rápido no podía...estaba tan interesante.

Seguía con la vista fija en la libreta cuando choco con alguien.

-Hellen!!- exclamo la vocecilla de Allison, la hija de Cookie que iba de la mano de su madre.

-Hola Allison!!- contesto la niña sacando su vista del cuaderno por primera vez.

-Donde te metiste??- pregunto la pequeña. –Ya no pudimos _encontlal _a los _cletinos _peludos-

-Los atraparemos algún día!!-

-Tu debes ser Hellen, la hija de Gordy- dijo Lisa dulcemente.

-Y usted debe ser Lisa, la esposa de Cookie- contesto Hellen.

-Eres muy inteligente...sabes de casualidad donde están Simon y los demás??-

-Fueron a ver el partido de vollyball de Moze- respondió Hellen –pero ya acabo, seguramente siguen recorriendo la escuela-

-Puedes ayudarme a buscarlos??-

-Pero claro!!- a Hellen se le ilumino la mirada. –Conozco esta escuela como la palma de mi mano...-luego se observo la mano. –Vaya...esa línea es nueva, en fin, las ayudare!!-.

Caminaron juntas por largo rato; por los pasillos, escaleras, varios salones...pero no había ni rastro de Ned, Cookie o Moze.

De pronto, cuando doblaban a la derecha por un pasillo, Hellen se paro en seco.

-Es uno de ellos...-susurro la niña frunciendo el seño.

Lisa observo hacia delante. Justo al final del pasillo había una comadreja que, si no fuera porque las comadrejas no hablan, parecía estarse burlando de Hellen.

-Es uno de los _cletinos _peludos, mami- informo Allison viendo a la comadreja.

-No se preocupen- dijo Hellen en tono heroico. –Yo lo detendre-.

Y dicho esto, saco una red (no se de donde, pero así lo hace siempre Gordy y esta niña tiene sus genes) y camino sigilosamente hacia delante.

-Quien es una comadreja bonita??- pregunto Hellen con la red por delante. –Quien se va a dejar atrapar esta vez??-.

La comadreja no se movió.

-Haber, haber...ven bonito...ven con Hellen-.

La niña ya estaba como a un metro de la comadreja y sin previo aviso dio un fuerte grito y comenzó a correr hacia delante con intenciones de atrapar al animal.

Pero justo cuando iba a lanzarle la red de mariposas, la comadreja emprendió la carrera dando la vuelta en el pasillo. Hellen lo siguió, pero lo único que consiguió fue estamparse contra alguien que iba caminando hacia la dirección opuesta y que ambos cayeran al piso.

-Hellen??-

-Ned??-

-Que haces aquí??-

-Persigo a un monstruo, y tu que haces aquí??-

-Paso uno de los días mas raros de toda mi vida-

-Genial-

-Genial-.

Ned se puso de pie y ayudo a la niña a levantarse.

Cookie y Jennifer estaban detrás de él y vieron acercarse a Lisa y Allison.

-Hellen, estas bien??- pregunto Lisa preocupada.

-Solo fue un golpe...pero ese tonto cuadrúpedo me las va a pagar!!!-

-Cuanta influencia tendrá Gordy en esta niña??- pregunto Lisa arqueando las cejas.

-Creo que demasiada- contestó Moze.

-Me entere de tu partido Moze, fue genial lo que hiciste con el balón- dijo la niña mientras recogía el cuaderno que se le había caído del piso.

-Gracias, la verdad pudimos haberlo hecho mejor. Hace años que no tocaba un balón de vollyball- dijo Moze.

-Para eso son las reuniones escolares, para recordar lo que hace mucho no hacías- Ned ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era él quien estaba hablando. Lo dijo sin pensar que lo hacía...era como si las palabras hubiesen salido solas.

-Gran consejo- dijo Cookie con una sonrisa.

Esas palabras le sonaron extrañamente conocidas...

-Cabeza de Coco dice que encontró la goma de mascar que había pegado en el salón de Sweeney cuando estábamos en ultimo año- informo Lisa.

-No te creo!!- rio Jennifer.

-Lo mismo dije yo, pero ahí esta- contesto la esposa de Cookie.

-Con mi papá limpiando creo que puede ser posible- dijo Hellen con una risita.

-Quiero verla- dijo Jennifer aun riendo.

-Yo paso, no me gustaría ver una goma de mascar que fue hecha hace tanto tiempo- dijo Ned con una mueca.

-Si, nosotros nos quedamos en la cafetería- dijo Cookie.

-Voy con ustedes...solo...dejare este cuaderno en la "oficina" de mi papá- dijo Hellen y corrió hasta la puerta de Gordy con el cuaderno en la mano.

Lisa, Jennifer y Allison se dirigieron a la dirección opuesta platicando y riendo. Mientras Cookie y Ned se apresuraron a la cafetería por un refresco, seguidos de Hellen, que ya había dejado el extraño cuaderno en el cuarto de Gordy.

-Que era eso que traías Hellen??- pregunto Ned mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa de la cafetería con un refresco en la mano. (ya los habían comprado)

-No te puedo decir- dijo ella y sonrió enigmáticamente. –Así que Jennifer y tu ya se llevan mejor-.

A Ned le pareció que Hellen solo hizo ese comentario para dejar el tema del cuaderno aun lado.

-Podría decirse que si- contesto Cookie con una sonrisa.

-Por lo menos ya no trata de matarme- dijo Ned.

-No puedes culparla- dijo Hellen tratando de aparentar se madura. –No te vio durante muchos años, y de repente, de la nada llegas y finges hacer lo que hace mucho que no hacías...debe ser duro ver al chico que rompió contigo de nuevo-

-Que??-

-Creo que esta niña tiene futuro como psicóloga- comento Cookie. –Pero tiene razón, la verdad es que Moze jamás se recupero de que rompieras con ella-

-Que??- repito Ned con incredulidad en la cara.

-Si, pero era de esperarse, ella te quería mucho y supongo que como después de eso dejaron e ser amigos, pues eso también afecto- concluyo Cookie dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Pero...no entiendo...que??- alcanzo a decir Ned, que aun no se tragaba lo que acababan de decir.

-La verdad es que jamás entendí porque terminaste con ella- siguió diciendo Cookie sin darse cuenta de la incredulidad de Ned. –Según yo, a ti también te gustaba mucho-

-Los adolescentes son complicados- dijo Hellen rodando los ojos.

-Un segundo, esperen solo un segundo...-los calmo Ned, pues Cookie iba a volver a hablar.

-No te sientas mal, después de todo, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y si rompiste con ella, lo debió de superar hace años...-comenzó Cookie pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-Yo no rompí con Jennifer- dijo Ned de golpe.

Hellen arqueo las cejas y Cookie escupió el refresco que estaba tomando.

-Disculpa, creo que no escuche bien...-

-Yo no rompí con Jennifer- volvió a decir Ned. –Ella rompió conmigo-

-Como que ella rompió contigo??- esa pregunta no la hizo ni Hellen, ni Cookie; la hizo Gordy que había llegado de sorpresa con una especie de antena en la mano y unos audífonos en las orejas.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

-Que??- pregunto Gordy. –Accidentalmente escuche su conversación mientras trapeaba el pasillo- todos lo miraron de nuevo. –Bueno, talvez no estaba "trapeando" y talvez no fue "accidentalmente"- y dicho esto se quito los audífonos de los oídos.

-Olvida eso- dijo bruscamente Cookie. –Como dijiste?? Que tu no rompiste con ella?? que ella rompió contigo?? Y como paso eso??-

-Asi, ella dijo "quiero terminar" y que crees?? Terminamos- dijo Ned sin querer darle importancia. –Ella les dijo que yo rompí con ella??-

-Ahora que lo mencionas...-respondió Cookie reflexionando. –Jamás dio muchos detalles...solamente llego un día y dijo: "Ned y yo terminamos". Y aunque le rogué mil veces que me contara, nunca lo hizo...y siempre que lo mencionaba cambiaba el tema-

-Entonces porque creyeron que yo fui el que termino con ella??- pregunto Ned un tanto ofendido.

-Porque pensamos que Moze jamás terminaría contigo- dijo Gordy con la boca abierta. –Ella te adoraba tanto como yo a las bolitas de queso-

-Pues créanlo o no, así fue- dijo Ned en tono enojado.

-Eso es tan trágico...-se lamento Hellen. –Cuenta que paso si??- el tono de la chica cambio de lamento a curioso, tan bruscamente como los cambios de Suzie.

-No-

-Porque??- pregunto Gordy con la voz cargada de curiosidad.

-Porque no me acuerdo...-

-No quieres acordarte, que es otra cosa- comento Cookie.

Ned resopló.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo de eso...mas sin embargo, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Había tratado de desaparecer las palabras de la chica de su cabeza durante siete años y no lo había conseguido, era bastante raro dado a que solo tenía 15 años cuando sucedió...pero si algo quería olvidar, si algo quería dejar atrás (aparte de tantas cosas) en Poolk, era ese suceso.

-Bueno...les contare-.

**Muajaja...entonces...soy mala?? Los deje en suspenso?? Espero ke si.**


	11. Flashback y una conversación incomoda

**Ok...les juro ke yo no kería tardarme tanto en publicarla...no, no soy tan mala. Pero entre la escuela y otras actividades ke tengo ke hacer pues no me dejaban tiempo de venir a la compu y terminar este capitulo.**

**Pero bueno, hoy en la mañana dije: "Hoy si sigo con las reuniones escolares". Y aki esta ya el siguiente capitulo.**

**Aki hay una explicación muy buena de como se hizo Ned despues de Poolk: Un tarado arrogante ke abandono a sus amigos. **

**Espero tambien, ke no se decepcionen mucho con el "rompimiento" de Ned y Moze, creo ke la hice mucho de emoción para esto...bueno, jusguenlo ustedes. Pero ya deben saber ke no soy una persona muy romantica que digamos y pues creo ke por eso no me salen las cosas...pues, romanticas.**

**En fin.....**

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertencen pero si lo hicieran, que se vale soñar...habría una 4 temporada y Moze le daría una buena y merecida cachetada a Loomer._**

* * *

Cookie, Gordy y Hellen lo miraban como si no existiera cosa mas importante en el mundo que escuchar la historia de Ned.

El chico resoplo resignado. Era mas que obvio que ninguno de los tres se iba a rendir hasta escuchar lo que verdaderamente había pasado ese día...y no iba a ser nada agradable tenerlos preguntando todo el tiempo que quedaba de la reunión escolar, así que comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno- dijo Ned jugueteando con sus manos. –Jennifer y yo salimos de Poolk siendo novios si??-

-Si, si, si...-dijo Cookie cansinamente. –El niño salvaje, la excursión, el beso...bla, bla, bla-

-Lo que queremos saber es que paso después- aclaro Gordy con un plato de palomitas en la mano. (nuevamente, no se de donde saca todo eso).

-Fuimos a la preparatoria juntos- siguió Ned. –Ella, Cookie, yo, Suzie...-

-Ve al punto, Ned- le dijo Hellen tomando un puñado de palomitas del plato de su padre.

-Bueno, todo iba bien en la preparatoria- continuo. –Suzie charlo conmigo y quedamos como amigos, Loomer había cambiado y ya no me golpearía mas, gracias a que salvamos la excursión nuestro rango de popularidad subió mucho, los maestros ya no me llamaban "tonto"...-

-Oye, solo omite el prologo- le dijo Gordy con desesperación.

-Asi que todo iba bien...bueno, hasta la noche del baile-

-Baile??- Hellen arqueo las cejas.

-El baile de fin de cursos del primer año de preparatoria- aclaro Ned.

-Lo recuerdo!!- dijo Cookie con emoción.

-Shhhh!!- Hellen se llevo un dedo a la boca y frunció el seño.

-Seguros que quieren que les cuente esto?? Podríamos hacer otra cosa...-

-No!!- gritaron los tres.

-Bueno, bueno...-dijo Ned resignado. –Esa noche...-luego volteo hacia arriba con cara soñadora esperando a que apareciera el recuerdo.

***Flash Back***

La escuela preparatoria que estaba al lado de Poolk estaba adornada con globos y serpentinas. Se veía a gente que iba y venía de todos lados con sonrisas en las caras, la música se escuchaba desde adentro de la institución y muchas luces de colores salían de las ventanas.

Moze (de 15 años) se encontraba sentada en una banca de afuera con un vestido azul y con el cabello suelto. No dejaba de ver el reloj en su mano mientras hacía sonar su pie con impaciencia.

-Ya estoy aquí!!- anuncio una voz mientras corría hacia la entrada.

Ned (de 15 años también) llego casi tropezándose con las cuerdas desabrochadas de sus zapatos negros y un esmoquin muy elegante.

-Al fin llegas- dijo Moze con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Si, lo siento- se disculpo él. –Se me olvido por completo que hoy era el baile. Estaba terminando el trabajo del maestro Picket y me quede dormido-

-No importa- dijo Moze- Es mejor tarde que nunca-

-Si...donde están todos??-

-Entraron desde hace rato, no querían perderse nuestro primer baile de preparatoria-

-Claro. Hablando de eso...talvez me tenga que ir en un rato...tengo que terminar el trabajo de Historia y le prometía a Charly que nos veríamos en su casa para ver una película-

-Charly??- Moze arqueo las cejas.

-Si...tu sabes, va conmigo en la clase de Biología y...-

-Se quien es Charly- aclaro Moze. –Lo que no entiendo es porque vas a ir a ver películas con él la noche de el baile-

-Bueno, a él no le gustan mucho los bailes- dijo Ned restándole importancia. –Es un poco antisocial-

-Un poco?? Eres el único en toda la escuela al que le habla-

-Si, no es muy bueno haciendo amigos, salvo con los tipos que viven por su casa, son bastante agradables- dijo Ned.

-En fin- parecía que Moze no quería enojarse y dejo eso de lado. –Que haremos pasado mañana??-

-Ehh...no lose, comer...ir a la escuela...dormir...ir al baño...-se extraño Ned.

-Hablo de que haremos "los dos juntos"- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-"Los dos juntos"??- pregunto el chico algo extrañado.

-No lo habrás olvidado o si??- la voz de Moze sonó peligrosa.

-No...no lo olvide- Ned titubeo un poco. –Que fue lo que no olvide??-

-Ned!! Es nuestro primer aniversario, cumpliremos un año de ser novios-

-Ah!! Claro, claro...no lo había olvidado- .

Moze suspiro como si estuviera contando hasta diez.

-Bueno, y que haremos??-

-Pues la verdad...es que...-el chico miro hacia otro lado. –Tenía planes...-

-Planes??-

-No te enfades!!- se apresuro a decir. –Pero Charly y sus amigos me invitaron a una fiesta en su casa-

-Un fiesta??-

-Si, será estupenda!!...pero puedes venir conmigo si tu quieres- se apresuro a añadir al ver que Moze fruncía el seño.

-Quieres decir que en nuestro primer aniversario iremos a la fiesta de ese amigote tuyo??-

-Bueno, puedo cancelar si eso te parece...-dijo él, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

-Luego discutimos eso- dijo Moze, aunque parecía muy enojada. –Entremos ya-.

Ned se apresuro a entrar a la puerta, pero luego Moze lo jalo del brazo.

-Por cierto, ya te encargaste de comprar la comida para la fiesta de Cookie??- le susurro.

-Eh??-

-Si, su fiesta sorpresa. El viernes es su cumpleaños y te dije que...no me digas que también lo olvidaste!!- dijo ella viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía Ned.

-Bue...bueno- titubeo él. –No te lo diré si no quieres...-

-Olvidaste el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo??!!- se escandalizo ella.

-Si lo dices así suena bastante mal-

-Como lo dirías para que sonara bien??-

-Bu...bueno pues...-

-Que es lo que te esta sucediendo??- pregunto ella soltando el brazo del chico. –Desde hace mucho tiempo que no eres el mismo-

-Oye, cálmate nena- dijo él en un tono algo arrogante.

-Como me dijiste??-

-Digo, Moze- se corrigió de inmediato. –Es que así le dice Charly a su novia, y también todos sus amigos, así que yo pensé que...-

-Ves lo que te digo?? Desde cuando copias las ideas de otras personas??- pregunto ella.

-Personas que son mis amigos- dijo él.

-Tus amigos están ahí adentro esperándote!!- le dijo Moze apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Oye, solo porque ustedes no pudieron socializar un poco mas entrando a la preparatoria, no quiere decir que yo sea igual-

-Así que piensas que no socializamos??- pregunto ella un tanto dolida. –Y lo dice el chico que falto a la fiesta de San Valentín, que no fue a la fiesta deportiva y que casi no habla con sus amigos??-

-Ah...ahora no hablo con mis amigos!!- repitió Ned bastante enojado.

-No, no lo haces- le aclaro ella frunciendo el seño. –Dime, sabes cual fue la ultima pelea de Cookie y Lisa?? Sabes que ya me nombraron capitana del equipo de vollyball de aquí?? Supiste que a Clear le ofrecieron una beca?? Y cual fue el ultimo invento de Cookie eh?? Supiste que Martín fue electo el presidente de nuestra clase, Ned??-

-No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por tonterías!!- le dijo él aumentando el tono de voz.

-Tonterías??- replico ella. –Son cosas que les suceden a tus amigos!! Y no hablo de amigos tontos que apenas conoces de unos meses, te estoy hablando de tus amigos de años!!-

-Años que ya se fueron- dijo Ned frunciendo el seño.

-Años que podrían quedarse si tu siguieras siendo el mismo!!- Moze ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo para bajar el tono de voz.

-Ya salimos de secundaria Moze, es obvio que no somos los mismos!! Todos hemos cambiado un poco!!-

-Para bien, no como tu- dijo ella. –Te has vuelto un tonto arrogante, que cree que no necesita a sus verdaderos amigos, ahora eres uno de esos que sigue a otras personas, abandonas a la gente que te quiere y no le prestas atención a nadie!!-

-No puedes recriminarme que no presto atención!!- le dijo él. –Sabes que me tengo que esforzar muchísimo en las clases si quiero llegar a la universidad!!-

-Faltan dos años para la universidad- le dijo Moze poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo dice la chica "Sería mejor morir que reprobar"- Ned imito a Moze con un tono de voz aguda y meneo las manos.

Moze le tiro una de esas miradas peligrosas que solo ella sabía hacer.

-Pues al menos a mi me siguen queriendo mis amigos- le dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

-Si?? Pues en unos cuantos años se van a olvidar de ti, cuando salgamos de la preparatoria todos nos vamos a olvidar, que mas da si eso pasa de una vez??-

-Eres de verdad increíble...y no es un cumplido!!- le dijo ella con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Oye, nos esta yendo de maravilla en la preparatoria!! Quiero dejar el pasado donde debe de ir: atrás- dijo Ned bajando el tono de voz y tratando de explicarse.

-Y eso significa dejar atrás a todos tus amigos??-

-Moze...-

-Si piensas así, entonces definitivamente ya no eres el mismo-

-Oye...- trato de decir el mientras rodaba los ojos.

-El Ned de antes jamás abandonaría a sus amigos-

-"El Ned de antes", ya no esta...-

-Y no estoy segura si quiero continuar con el "nuevo Ned"-.

Ned dejo su cara de fastidio y la reemplazo por una totalmente diferente. Abrió los ojos mucho y parecía que le habían tirado una cubeta de agua fría mientras dormía.

-Que...que estas insinuando??- pregunto él mirando a Moze a los ojos.

La chica se mordió el labio y luego respiro tan hondo, que parecía que se acabaría todo el oxigeno de la preparatoria.

-Quiero terminar-.

Ned palideció.

-Que...??-

-Ya oíste- contesto ella fríamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del que estaba Ned golpeándolo ligeramente con el hombro al pasar.

El chico se había quedado clavado en el piso como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar.

-Moze...-alcanzo a decir mientras se daba la vuelta para verla alejarse.-Moze!!-.

Pero la chica siguió caminando hasta la reja del patio de la preparatoria fingiendo no oírlo.

-Moze!! Moze!!- la siguió llamando Ned. –Moze!! Moze!!...Jennifer!!-.

La chica se paro en seco de espaldas a Ned. Luego, volteo su cuello y lo vio a la cara.

-Vaya que si eres otro...-le alcanzo a decir y luego siguió caminando a paso decidido hasta atravesar la reja.

*****

-...y asi fue- termino de contar Ned mientras su vista dejaba de estar en el techo y volvía hacia los otros.

Cookie, Hellen y Gordy lo miraron con la boca abierta y con el tazón de palomitas vació.

-Es tan trágico...-se lamento Cookie.

-Quien era Charly??- pregunto Gordy.

-Era un amigo de Ned en la preparatoria, casi no hablaba con nadie- le respondió el moreno.

-Resulto que también vivía cerca de mi casa, así que me hice amigo de la gente con la que el andaba- explico Ned dando un sorbo a su refresco.

-Y que fue de él??- quiso saber la niña.

-Cuando salimos de preparatoria no lo volví a ver- dijo Ned. –Creo que se mudo a Canadá o algo así-

-Que paso después de eso??- pregunto Gordy con la cara aun llena de curiosidad.

-Pues...-Ned parecía bastante incomodo. –No le llame a Jennifer en todas las vacaciones, y cuando regresamos a la escuela no le volví a dirigir la palabra...-

-Porque??-

-Podía romperme un brazo!!- se excuso el castaño haciendo una mueca. –Así que simplemente, dejamos de ser también amigos-

-Y porque dejaste de juntarte con Cookie y con los demás??- pregunto Hellen.

-Pues, siempre que me daban ganas de ir a hablar con ellos...Jennifer estaba ahí, y significaba que también tendría que hablar con ella...y no era precisamente lo que quería, así que a partir de ahí...-

-También dejaste de juntarte con nosotros- completo Cookie con la voz algo dolida.

-Si- concluyo Ned dando el ultimo sorbo a su refresco.

-Una duda me acompleja mi querido amigo- le dijo Gordy. –Porque...bueno, siempre a sido "Moze" no?? Y porque ya no lo es??-

-Porque...-comenzó a decir Ned. –"Moze" era esa chica genial, mi mejor amiga y la chica que yo quería...así que cuando dejo de ser todo eso...-

-Solo fue "Jennifer"- concluyo Hellen.

-Exacto- dijo Ned y cambio rápidamente de tema. –Bueno, son las 5:00, jamás pensé que me quedaría tanto tiempo aquí-

-Son las 5:00??!!- Hellen se escandalizo.

-Si...-

-Diablos!! Tengo que terminar de leerlo, o si no Crubbs me lo quitara sin piedad!!- y dicho esto la niña salió corriendo de la cafetería y se dirigió a la "oficina" de Gordy.

-De leer que??- pregunto Cookie.

-Ah...esta algo ocupada con un cuaderno que encontró, creo que en eso se parece mas a su madre- les contesto Gordy sin darle importancia.

Gordy y Cookie se pusieron a charlar sobre lo malo que era que sus hijas se parecieran mas a sus madres y no a ellos.

Pero Ned ya no los estaba escuchando.

El hecho de haberse acordado de esa noche le había producido un fuerte remordimiento en el estomago, un remordimiento que no había sentido en años...

Pero por otro lado, desde hacia unos momentos que se comenzaba a sentir algo raro...era como si una parte de su estomago hubiera desaparecido por largo tiempo y ahora, que estaba otra vez en la escuela hubiera regresado.

Era como si jamás hubieran salido de Poolk y ese fuera uno de tantos días mas en su querida escuela...

-Será mejor que vayamos con Lisa y Moze- dijo Cookie sacando a Ned de sus pensamientos. –Nos queda una hora antes de "el evento"...Gordy, que es lo que van a hacer los maestros??-

-Ya se los dije- contesto Gordy dándose importancia. –No se los puedo decir, es un asunto super hiper secreto-

-Estabas tomando café cuando lo escuchaste- le reprocho Ned.

-Y por eso escuche que es super hiper secreto, niño- le contesto el cuidador mientras todos se levantaban de las sillas.

Salieron de la cafetería observando a toda la gente que iba y venía sin cesar.

Cookie se oculto detrás de Ned cuando vieron a Evelyn cruzar una esquina, luego, le toco a Ned ocultarse detrás de Cookie cuando vio a Missy bajar de unas escaleras y por ultimo Gordy se apretujo entre ambos amigos cuando vieron a Crubbs salir de un salón. También se encontraron con el chico de la mochila y Clear que charlaban animadamente, de reojo vieron pasear a Suzie y Loomer y por ultimo vieron que cabeza de coco seguía a Doris a través de una puerta.

Así siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron a Moze y Lisa doblando una esquina.

-Sigue ahí- anuncio Moze cuando se reunió con los chicos.

-Que cosa??- pregunto Cookie.

-La goma de mascar de Cabeza de Coco- respondió ella. –Fue lo mas asqueroso que eh visto en mi vida-

-Te lo advertí- dijo Lisa sonriendo.

-Todavía nos queda una hora de recorrido, que quieren hacer??- pregunto Cookie con entusiasmo.

-Bueno- dijo Lisa. –Quisiera ir a ver el salón de la banda...me acompañan??-

-Voy contigo- dijo Cookie.

-Claro, mientras nosotros tres nos vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí- dijo Gordy mientras (literalmente) jalaba a Ned y a Moze para que lo siguieran.

-Sabes Moze??- dijo Gordy cuando daban vuelta en un pasillo. –Ned me estaba contando una historia muy interesante...-.

Ned volteo la cabeza bruscamente.

-Enserio??- pregunto la chica.

-Si, no quieres que te la cuente??-

-No, no quiere- dijo Ned rápidamente.

-Yo creo que si querría que se la contaras Ned...-la voz de Gordy se oía maliciosa.

-De que están hablando??- pregunto Moze arqueando las cejas.

-De nada- dijo Ned volteando a ver el techo.

-Enserio, creo que sería bueno que le contaras esa historia Ned...es mas!!- Gordy camino un poco mas a la izquierda de ese pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta. –Creo que sería bueno que se la contaras justo ahora!!-.

Y dicho esto, sin previo aviso jaló a ambos del brazo, abrió la puerta del salón y los empujo hacia adentro; cuando ya estaban los dos adentro, le cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-Gordy, que haces??!!- pregunto Moze mientras trataba de abrir la puerta que Gordy estaba jalando por fuera.

-Ned te tiene que contar una historia!!- grito él haciendo un esfuerzo porque del otro lado Moze no abriera.

-Que esta diciendo??- le pregunto Moze bruscamente a Ned.

-No...no tengo ni idea- le contesto torpemente el chico.

-Vamos, tómense su tiempo!!- les grito Gordy desde afuera.

Moze frunció el seño y se dirigió a la puerta jalando bruscamente la cerradura, con una fuerza que (según Ned) rebasaba a cualquier fuerza femenina.

-Gordy abre la puerta!!- grito ella.

-Ehh...lo siento- dijo Gordy mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. –Pero se me resbalaron las llaves y no las veo!!-.

Pero desde adentro, Ned y Moze pudieron ver por el vidrio de la puerta, como Gordy tiraba las llaves apropósito.

-Creo que estamos encerrados- dijo él.

-Enserio??- el sarcasmo en la voz de Moze era notable, parecía muy enojada. –Que es lo que pretende Gordy al encerrarnos??-

-No lose, pero él es asi...es...raro-.

La chica sonrió.

-Si, lo es. Al parecer, nada ah cambiado mucho en Poolk-

-Ni con sus antiguos estudiantes- le dijo Ned. –Todos parecen seguir siendo los mismos-

-No todos- lo corrigió Moze mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

Ned odio por un momento a Gordy por haberlos dejado ahí solos, pero...tenía que tratar ese tema tarde o temprano (o por lo menos una parte de su conciencia le decía eso) y mejor lo trataba antes de irse de ahí...

Dejo muchos ciclos abiertos cuando salió de Poolk: nunca le dijo a Cookie que era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y que Charly jamás había sido como él, jamás le dijo a Suzie que había sido su primer amor, nunca le agradeció a Gordy por todo lo que llego a hacer y nunca, nunca aclaró con Moze las cosas.

Ahora que su estomago dejaba de estar vació y volvía a estar lleno de...de...de alguna cosa que Poolk tenía, ahora era cuando tenía que hablar con ella, lo presentía...antes de que el Ned de 15 años desapareciera otra vez...

-Que nos paso, Jennifer??- pregunto él tomando asiento en una de las bancas que había en el salón.

La chica volteó bruscamente la cabeza.

-Que??-

-Si...que nos paso...a nosotros- aclaró.

Moze cerro los ojos como si tratara de asimilar las cosas que estaban sucediendo, luego tomo aliento y le dijo:

-Eso paso hace mucho tiempo-

-Ya lose- le dijo Ned. –Eso me lo han recordado desde que puse un pie en esta escuela otra vez...pero...quiero saber que fue lo que...-

-Ya no importa-

-Quiero saber-.

Otra vez, Moze cerro los ojos y puso la cara de alguien que no quiere darle importancia a un tema.

-Por favor Ned, éramos unos niños...dijimos cosas estúpidas y...-

-Y que??-.

A pesar de que Moze trataba de hablar calmada, Ned no paso por alto que era la primera vez que le decía "Ned" tan suavemente en todo el día.

-Y jamás fuiste a aclararlo-.

A Ned le cayo un bote de agua en la cabeza, de esos que hace mucho no le caían.

-Yo...yo no...-no sabía que decir. –Tu fuiste la que rompió conmigo no??!!-.

Moze frunció el seño otra vez.

-Eso no significa que yo tuve la culpa- le aclaró. –O acaso fui yo la que se porto como una tonta arrogante y abandono a sus amigos??-

-De todos modos, éramos dos no?? Tu también pudiste ir a hablar conmigo para aclarar las cosas!!-

-Estaba demasiado molesta como para ir a buscarte!!- le dijo ella aumentando el tono de voz. –Y tampoco vi que tu hicieras algún esfuerzo por hablar!!-

-Me ibas a romper un brazo!!- le recrimino el chico.

-No es cierto!!-.

Ned la vio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno, talvez lo llegue a pensar, pero no lo hubiera hecho!!- le contesto Moze cruzando los brazos. –A lo mucho te hubiera metido una buena bofetada-

-Aja!!-

-Bien merecida que te la tenías!!-

-No te entiendo!!-

-Jamás lo has hecho!!- le reprocho ella y luego bajo el tono de voz. –Yo no quería romper contigo Ned...-.

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca del chico.

-Yo no quería...que dejáramos de hablarnos y dejar de ser amigos- le siguió diciendo Moze.

-Entonces que...??-

-Pero te estabas convirtiendo en alguien horrible...y no podía...-su voz se quebró un poco. –No quería seguir siendo ni la novia, ni mucho menos la amiga de alguien así...-

-Cambie porque...-

-"Querías un futuro mejor"- repito Moze poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Espero que lo tengas-.

Ned se quedo callado.

-Pero en fin- Moze suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. –Eso ya no importa si?? Fue hace muchos años-.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí-.

Ned se levanto de la silla y trato de abrir la puerta.

-Gordy!! Ya abrenos!!-.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta, todo lo que Ned consiguió fueron unos sonoros ronquidos.

-Se durmió??- pregunto Moze.

-Eso creo-.

Y fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de ponerse a golpear la puerta para que Gordy desperatara y les abriera.

**Vamos, den click aki abajo y critikenme!!!**


	12. Feyman, el evento y un gran golpe

**Ok, ya...yo se ke me tarde, pero prometo ya actualizar mas seguido, porke la verdad kiero acabar este fic antes de ke acabe el año...(si ya falta pokito) na...voy a llorar jeje.**

**Bueno, aunke no lo crean la ultima parte de este capitulo fue una de las primeras cosas que imagine (y escribi) de este fic, ya veran porke...bueno, espero y les guste. **

**Ah!! jeje y disculpen lo del ventilador y lo del cuartito, eske adoro cuando los ponen en la serie...me muero de risa!!! XD LOL.**

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (ke se vale soñar) habría una 4 temporada y Missy jamás hubiera probado los labios de Ned...(maldita!!!)_**

* * *

Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos golpeando y gritando para que Gordy les abriera la puerta, pero el cuidador seguía tan dormido como un oso en invierno.

-Es inútil!!- dijo Moze dejando de golpear la puerta. –No va a despertar!!-

-Faltan tan solo 20 minutos para que podamos llegar al gimnasio, que vamos a hacer??- pregunto Ned mientras recargaba la cabeza en la puerta.

-Te preocupa ir a el dichoso evento??- pregunto Moze arqueando las cejas, aparentemente divertida.

-Tengo curiosidad- respondió el chico. –Quien se queda dormido en tan poco tiempo??-

-Gordy-.

Entonces, un ruido los sobresalto. Del otro lado del salón en donde se habían quedado encerrados había otra puerta y esta se había abierto de par en par dejando ver a el señor Sweeny bastante sorprendido.

-Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí??- pregunto él.

-Señor Sweeney!!- gritaron ellos mientras se abalanzaban a abrazar al profesor, felices de que les hubiera abierto la puerta.

-Cuanto me alegro de verlo!!- exclamo Ned mientras soltaban al profesor.

-Enserio??- Sweeney arqueó las cejas.

-No, solo me alegro de que haya abierto la puerta…pero es igual-.

Y dicho esto, ambos chicos salieron corriendo por la puerta que el profesor de ciencias había abierto.

Dieron vuelta por un pasillo, luego por otro, bajaron unas escaleras brincando los escalones de dos en dos, luego de tanta prisa que llevaban, iban a entrar a una puerta que estaba cerrada: Ned la abrió y entro, Moze se detuvo a tiempo y contuvo una carcajada. Lo siguiente que se oyó dentro de esa habitación fue un grito y una bofetada, luego una chica de cabello rizado salio de ahí con cara de ofendida, Ned salió unos segundos después sobándose la mejilla con la mano.

-Pudiste decirme que era el baño de chicas- le dijo Ned a Moze con mirada asesina.

-Que puedo decir…-se excuso ella aun conteniendo la carcajada. –Las malas costumbres nunca se quitan-.

El chico decidió ignorar el comentario de Jennifer y los dos continuaron con su carrera hacia el gimnasio.

El Dj no había dejado de tocar música, y los chicos que se encontraban en el gimnasio no habían dejado de platicar, de bailar o de criticar cuan patéticas eran las vidas de sus compañeros ahora (XD).

Ned y Moze llegaron al gimnasio corriendo y pronto se reunieron con Cookie, Lisa, Allison, Clear, el chico de la mochila y Martin que se encontraban charlando sentados en una mesa.

-Donde estaban??- pregunto Cookie cuando se hubieron sentado.

-Larga historia- dijo Moze sin ánimos de explicar. –Que nos perdimos??-

-Nada- contestó Marti. –Al parecer a los profesores se les hizo un poco tarde con el evento, parece que no se habían puesto de acuerdo con un asunto muy secreto…no es graciosa la palabra secreto?? Es decir, que significa?? No lo entiendo…pero lo que tampoco entiendo es como las serpientes pueden cambiar de piel, no sería loco cambiar de piel como ellas?? Supongo que es…-

-Si, si…muy loco- respondió Ned interrumpiendo el monologo del chico. –Dices que se les hizo tarde??-

-El Señor Sweeney salió por una cosa a su salón- explico Lisa. –Dijeron que ya pronto empezara el tan esperado "evento"-

-Donde esta Gordy??- preguntó Cookie.

-Que no oíste?? Larga historia!!- le dijo Moze rodando los ojos.

-Atención alumnos!!- dijo Crubbs desde el micrófono que estaba en el escenario. –Les suplicamos a todos que se dirijan al gimnasio…y si ya están aquí, que no se vayan, háganlo o los despediré!!!-

-Que creen que hagan??- pregunto el chico de la mochila.

-Bah!! Seguro se pondrán a dar un discurso o algo así- dijo Cookie. –Como sea, esta reunión ha sido muy productiva-

-Vaya que sí- respondió Marti. –No sabes cuantas ganas tenía de venir a la reunión, porque así puedes ver a tus antiguos compañeros de la escuela y por cierto, no les agrada esa palabra?? Escuela?? Suena rara no?? Porque, quien quiere ir a la escuela?? Yo creo que…-

-Entendimos- dijeron todos a la vez.

Y justo en ese momento, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y alguien entro.

Todo el lugar parecía haberse quedado sin aire, cuando un muchacho alto, moreno y muy guapo llegó. Las chicas que lo veían se quedaban con la boca abierta (algunas incluso se desmayaron) mientras su cabello negro se movía con el viento…viento?? Como es que había un viento que le moviera el cabello dentro del gimnasio?? Entonces Ned observo, que por casualidad el subdirector había prendido un enorme ventilador arriba del escenario justo cuando ese muchacho entraba al gimnasio.

-Listo, el ventilador si sirve!!- gritó el director mientras apagaba el gran aparato. (XD jamás entendí porque tenían ese ventilador ahí, pero me moría de risa cuando lo ponían.)

El muchacho llegó caminando elegantemente hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentado Ned, arrancando suspiros de todas las chicas que lo veían pasar.

-Hola a todos- dijo él con un acento extranjero.

-Feyman…-musito Moze mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Entonces Ned lo recordó:

Era de Brasil.

Había sido novio de Moze.

Todas las chicas morían por él.

Había sido novio de Moze.

No se llevaban muy bien.

Había sido novio de Moze.

Era un mentiroso.

Había sido novio de Moze.

Jugaba fútbol.

Ah!! Y había sido novio de Moze.

-Vaya!! Si que ah pasado el tiempo!!- exclamó Feyman con una sonrisa. –Hace tanto que no los veía!!-

-Si…hace mucho tiempo…-Moze hablaba con dificultad, como si todavía no se acostumbrara a la presencia del chico brasileño.

-Pero, es un placer verlos otra vez…Jennifer!!- y volteó con ella mientras se inclinaba para besarle la mano. –Estas fabulosa!!-

-Gra…gracias- dijo la chica sonrojándose. –Tu estas…wow-.

Ned frunció en seño.

-Y que estas haciendo aquí??- pregunto Moze.

-Es la reunión escolar!! No podía faltar!!- explico el chico.

-No, hablo de que…bueno, creí que estabas en Brasil-

-Si, vine de vacaciones!!- dijo Feyman con una sonrisa. –Me las acaban de dar porque conseguí entrar en el equipo nacional!! No es increíble??-

-Vaya…-se sorprendió Lisa.

-Si, es una gran oportunidad. Pero justo cuando venía de vacaciones, me entere de que se celebraría esta reunión y no dude en venir!!-

-Genial!!- dijo Moze sonriendo.

-Si, genial- gruño Ned.

-Chicos!!!- una voz irrumpió en el gimnasio, y Gordy llegó corriendo hasta la mesa. –Ned y Moze no estan por ninguna parte!! Solo tome una siesta y ahora no…-

-Gordy, estamos aquí- dijo Moze llamando la atención de el cuidador.

-Oh…como llegaron hasta aquí??- pregunto Gordy confundido.

-Larga historia…-dijo Moze por tercera vez.

-Oh, bueno y que me perdí??- luego Gordy vio a Feyman y se sorprendió. –Oh!! Vaya, ya no debo de tomar siestas…-

-Feyman nos estaba contando que ya es parte de la selección de su país- dijo Clear mirando a Feyman con ojos soñadores.

-Ah vaya, eso es fabuloso!!- dijo Gordy, pero luego Ned lo miro con seño y se corrigió: -Digo…eso no es tan especial, a cualquiera lo seleccionan…-

-No creo, es un trabajo muy difícil de conseguir- comentó Cookie.

Ned le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa.

-Pues será mejor que no te estés mucho tiempo aquí- dijo Ned. –te estarán esperando en Brasil no?? Tu familia…esposa, hijos…-

-No, para nada- dijo Feyman soltando una risa. –Con todo el entrenamiento no tengo tiempo para nada de eso, claro que podría darme el tiempo para encontrar a alguien…-vio de reojo a Jennifer. –Bueno, voy a ir a saludar al equipo de fútbol-

-Tardate todo lo que quieras- susurró Ned.

–Pero cuando regrese…Jennifer, te molesta que me pase contigo lo que queda de la reunión??-

-No…no, no para nada- tartamudeo la chica sonrojándose otra vez.

-Bien, enseguida regreso-.

Jennifer siguió con la mirada al chico hasta que se hubo perdido de vista.

-Oh vaya…-

-Que bueno que vino, no Jennifer??- pregunto Lisa con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Estas jugando??- dijo la chica con una inmensa sonrisa. –Y quiere pasarse la reunión conmigo!!-

-Pe…pero…que hay de tu novio, este…como se llamaba?? Mike!!- repuso Ned alarmado.

-Mike ya no es mi novio- Jennifer rodó los ojos. –Eso quiero decir, que soy una mujer libre y pasare el resto de la reunión con él…como estoy??- y tomó una cuchara que estaba en la mesa para usarla de espejo.

-Bien, pero tienes un insecto en el cabello- y dicho esto, Ned revolvió el cabello de la chica hasta que quedara muy despeinado.

-Ned!!-

-Listo, ya se fue el insecto. Gordy, ven conmigo!!- luego Ned se levanto de la mesa y tomo al cuidador del brazo alejándolo de los demás.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Ned dijo:

-Ayúdame a deshacernos de Feyman-

-Que?? Porque??-

-Porque, no oíste?? Quiere pasarse la reunión con M…Jennifer!! Eso no se hace en una reunión escolar, las reuniones escolares son para pasársela con tus antiguos amigos no con tus exnovios!!-

-Ah…-Gordy sonrió picadamente. –Creo que alguien esta un poco celoso…-

-No estoy celoso!!- Ned apunto a Gordy con el dedo. –Es que me preocupa que Jennifer no entienda el significado de estar en una reunión escolar!!-

-Así que ya son amigos otra vez??-

-No precisamente, pero por lo menos ya no tratamos de asesinarnos…no estamos en eso!! Me ayudaras o no??-

-Déjame pensar…quedarme aquí y fingir que escucho a Crubbs o seguir tus locos planes como en los viejos tiempos?? Si, creo que la segunda opción gano!! Y cual es el plan??-.

Y Ned sonrió de esa forma maquiavélica y traviesa que solo él sabía hacer. (Adoro cuando Devon sonríe…se me cae la baba XD)

Feyman recién había dejado de platicar con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo cuando dos brazos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo jalaron afuera del gimnasio.

-Feyman!!- exclamo Ned sosteniendo su hombro derecho. –Porque tanta prisa??-

-Oh!! Planeaba ir con Jennif…-

-Porque nosotros sabemos exactamente a donde quieres ir!!- dijo Gordy con voz jovial.

-Asi??-

-Por supuesto!!- exclamo el castaño con voz de fingida alegría. –Creo querrás ver el gran salón que le prepararon a los del equipo de fútbol, no??-

-Prepararon un salón??- exclamó Feyman sonriendo.

-Pero claro!!- dijo Gordy mientras guiaba a Feyman por un pasillo. –Hay de todo ahí, uniformes…-

-Tenis…-

-Rodilleras…-

-Balones…-

-Fotografías del equipo…-

-Y esas pequeñas banderitas que ustedes le ponían a sus calcetas- terminó Ned.

-Y donde esta??- preguntó Feyman emocionado mientras daban vuelta por una esquina.

-Justo aquí!!- exclamó Ned señalando una puerta roja que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Aquí??- pregunto Feyman mientras Gordy abría la puerta.

-Claro, solo entra y verás cuan maravilloso quedo!!- dijo Gordy apuntando al interior.

Feyman asomo la cabeza, pero justo cuando puso un pie dentro de ahí, sintió cuatro manos empujándolo hacia adentro y la puerta se cerró.

Era un pequeño cuarto sin techo y con las paredes de ladrillo, apenas mas grande que un armario, en donde al parecer, no había salida.

-Hey!!- grito Feyman golpeando la puerta. –Creo que se equivocaron, aquí no hay nada!!...chicos??-.

Pero Ned y Gordy ya habían llegado hasta el gimnasio riendo a carcajadas.

-Ahhh…-suspiro Gordy. –Hacia años que no encerraba a nadie ahí. Me alegra que el antiguo Ned este regresando-.

Y la verdad, a Ned también le agradaba.

-Y ustedes donde se metieron??- pregunto Cookie cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa.

-Estábamos resolviendo unos asuntos- dijo Gordy.

-No han visto a Feyman??- pregunto Moze, cuyo cabello volvía a estar peinado y volteaba a todos lados del gimnasio buscando a Feyman.

-Tuvo que salir- dijo Ned rápidamente. –Fue al baño-.

-Atención exalumnos!!- grito Crubbs desde el micrófono. –El director les va a hablar!!-.

Pero justo en ese momento, Hellen entró corriendo por las puertas del gimnasio y gritando "Alto!!".

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Ah…-musitó la niña. –Que?? Todavía no empiezan?? Ah, bueno…ignorenme!!- y se fue a sentar a un lado de Gordy.

Ned se fijó que la niña traía un cuaderno en la mano y se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera.

El señor Wright subió al escenario con bastante entusiasmo mientras muchos le aplaudían.

-Gracias chicos, gracias- dijo. –Bueno, como todos sabrán, los citamos aquí en el gimnasio a las 6:00 para cierto evento que creemos ya puede estar listo. Para empezar, esta reunión escolar se hizo con el propósito de que volvieran a su tan amada escuela…-

-Ni tan amada- musitó Lommer entre la multitud. Suzie le golpeó el brazo.

-…y no solo para que volvieran, si no para que recordaran lo que ustedes mismos eran cuando estaban aquí. Talvez crean que estoy mintiendo, pero esta generación en especial…bueno, tenía algo que las demás no tienen…algo, loco si quieren decirlo así-.

Ned, no supo porque, pero sonrió.

-Los recuerdo a cada uno de ustedes, aunque no lo crean, todas sus inquietudes, todos sus miedos, todos sus castigos, todo lo que ustedes eran aquí en Poolk…-el director suspiro. –Espero, de todo corazón, que todo lo que ustedes alguna vez aspiraron a ser puedan haberlo realizado y que Poolk haya sido como un impulso para hacerlo-.

Ahora, la sonrisa de Ned desapareció.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Wright meneando la cabeza- ya no quiero aburrirlos mas con discursos cursis…-

-Que bueno- dijo Lommer, y por segunda vez, Suzie le golpeó el hombro.

-Nosotros, los profesores y yo planeamos…algo- luego tomo del bolsillo de su saco un papel y lo comenzó a leer. –Todos nosotros recordamos a los que alguna vez, con ropa rara, zapatillas deportivas, el cabello revuelto y cuadernos de colores pisaron nuestra escuela y verlos ahora, transformados en todo lo que alguna vez quisieron ser…es un gran orgullo, pero no por eso, se nos olvida lo que alguna vez fueron…por ejemplo- hizo una pausa y miro a la audiencia. –Ninguno de nosotros olvido alguna vez los gritos y buenas calificaciones de Evelyn Kwong…-.

Luego, un proyector hizo que detrás del director se mostrara una foto de Evelyn de 15 años. La chica estaba en una orilla del gimnasio y sonrió.

-Nadie olvido tampoco, todos los problemas que causo y el gran estilo de Missy Meany…-.

Missy se encontraba en una mesa, al centro del gimnasio y sonrió con sus dientes derechitos mientras en el proyector se mostraba una foto suya.

-Y quien podrá olvidar a Seth y su inseparable balón??- rió el director, mientras Seth alzaba su balón en el aire y una foto suya sustituía a la de Missy.

-Quien olvido una de las interminables platicas con Martin??...-.

El proyector mostró una foto de Martin hablando sin parar.

-Y, por supuesto nadie nunca podrá olvidar a Billy Loomer- dijo el director con la voz un poco severa.

Lommer alzó los brazos y grito fuertemente mientras en el proyector se mostraba una foto suya amenazando con el puño.

-Listo, Lommer ya entendimos- lo cortó el director. –Claro, nadie nunca podrá olvidar a la preciosa Lisa Zemo…-

-_Eles _tu mami!!- exclamo Allison mientras Lisa la cargaba y en el proyector salía Lisa.

-Y que hay de la bella y popular Suzie Crabgrass??- siguió el señor Wright.

-Si!!! Es mi esposa!! Es mi esposa!!!- grito Lommer señalando a una muy avergonzada Suzie que se miraba a si misma en el proyector.

-Creo que todos extrañamos los locos experimentos de Simon Nelson Cook…-.

Allison rió cuando el proyector mostró una foto de su padre.

-Y nadie, jamás suplantara a Jennifer Mozley…-.

Jennifer sonrió avergonzada mientras salía una foto suya en la pantalla.

-Y definitivamente todos…-miro a la audiencia. –Extrañamos a Ned Bigby-.

Ned sonrió con melancolía cuando miro al proyector y vio una foto suya, siete años atrás…

-Y así como a ellos, a muchos mas podría mencionar en esta reunión!!- exclamo el director mientras el proyector dejaba de mostrar fotografías. –Nadie ocupara su lugar en Poolk, nadie!! Y espero que ninguna otra cosa, ocupe el lugar de Poolk en sus corazones…-

-Ah, pero que cursi- susurro otra vez Lommer mientras Suzie lo golpeaba una tercera vez.

-Y ahora, nosotros los profesores tratamos de encontrar, a los merecedores de estas dos coronas!!- y señalo con la mano dos coronas que Sweeney sostenía detrás del escenario. –Según nosotros, son las personas que mas disfrutaron su estancia en Poolk, los que estamos seguros que jamás olvidaron las cosas que vivieron aquí…felicidades a Jennifer Mozley…!!-.

Todos aplaudieron (menos Missy) a una muy sorprendida Moze que mirando extrañada a los profesores, comenzó a subir hacia el escenario.

-…y a Ned Bigby!!!-.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir otra vez. Ned miro para todos lados, creyendo no haber escuchado bien mientras lo empujaban al escenario.

Y luego…todo paso muy rápido:

-Comadreja!!!- grito Hellen mientras corría hacía el otro extremo del gimnasio a atrapar a un pequeño animal que corría burlándose de ella.

Pero justo cuando la niña iba a atrapar a la comadreja, choco contra una mesa. La mesa, se movió (pues era de ruedas) y choco contra el aparato de sonido que tenía el DJ. El DJ cayó de espaldas arriba de sus bocinas. Las bocinas rebotaron y tiraron uno de los postes en donde habían colocado luces de colores. Y el poste de luces de colores le cayó a Ned, de lleno en la cabeza…

-Ned!!- gritó Jennifer mientras bajaba corriendo del escenario.

Todos se amontonaron alrededor de Ned, que estaba tirado en el piso a causa del poste de luces…

-Ned!!- Cookie se coloco al lado de su amigo. –Estas bien??-.

Al chico le daba vueltas la cabeza y veía todo borroso…solo escuchaba ecos, ecos muy lejos de donde el estaba…

-Ned??- Moze también se puso al lado de Ned. –Estas bien?? Di algo!!!-

-Algo??- preguntó Ned atontado. –Comadreja…-.

Luego, oscuridad total.

**Ok, espero ke les haya gustado...si todo va como me lo imagino, ya solo faltan dos capitulos.**

**Comenten!!!**


	13. Abraham Lincon y Benedict Arnold

**Oh!! super cortita esta parte!! sorry!! sorry!! pero asi debe de ser si kiero que en el proximo capitulo se acabe, y asi lo planeo...**

**Bueno, prometí que antes de que se acabe el año voy a terminar este fic y si todo sale bien asi va a ser porke pues este es el penultimo capitulo!! oh...me da nostalgia.**

**Y tambien me dio nostalgia escribir esto porke me acorde mucho de la serie y de todo lo que pasaba en mi vida cuando la veía...y porke no?? me acorde de mi secundaria XD**

**Ah!! en los pedazos...digamos, Flashbacks...lo siento si algunos no estan tal y cual dice en la serie, pero estuve buscando los episodios y solo encontre el primero.**

**Y por ultimo...ya se, Lincon y Arnold?? jeje bueno, siempre considere que ellos eran como el subconsciente de Ned asi que...**

**_El manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (ke se vale soñar) habría una cuarta temporada y Ned sería mio muajajajajaja!!!_**

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor, solo la fría y horrible oscuridad…él estaba parado en medio de la nada y por alguna razón le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Hola??- preguntó Ned.

Pero nadie le respondió…

Entonces, se vio algo a lo lejos…algo como la silueta de una persona…

-Hay alguien??- dijo Ned enfocando su vista hacia la silueta, que al parecer se acercaba mas a él.

-Bienvenido a tu subconsciente, Ned- le dijo la silueta mostrándose ante el chico.

Ned casi se va de espaldas al ver a la persona que le estaba hablando.

Era un señor alto e imponente, con un traje negro, una barba muy peculiar y un gran sombrero negro…se había vuelto loco o frente a él se encontraba Abraham Lincon??

-Eh…que??- preguntó Ned totalmente desconcertado.

-Tu subconsciente- repitió él con voz firme. –Aquí estas tu, en los rincones mas profundos de tu mente…y aquí estoy yo también, claro-.

Si, definitivamente ya se había vuelto loco.

-Como llegue??- y luego Ned reacciono. –Un minuto, yo estaba…y la comadreja y…y también…oh, no!! Estoy muerto??-

-La palabra "subconsciente" no te dice nada??- lo regaño el señor.

-Bah!! Déjalo en paz, que piense que este muerto o no!! Que mas da??- otra voz apareció de la nada y junto a Abraham Lincon apareció otro sujeto, mas bajo con un traje muy extraño y una peluca castaña clara.

Según un libro de historia, que Ned probablemente había visto hacía mucho tiempo, ese sujeto era igual a Benedict Arnold.

-Un minuto, que esta…??- comenzó a decir el chico.

-No podrías por una vez dejarme a mi todo el trabajo??- le pregunto Lincon a Arnold frunciendo el seño.

-Mira "presidente"- hizo comillas con las manos. –este chico no necesita el regaño de un tipo con sombrero extraño, lo que el necesita es salir a divertirse un rato!!-

-Mi querido señor, este chico esta aquí precisamente para que le abramos los ojos y que…-

-Bla, bla, bla…que nunca te cansas de hablar, viejo??-

-Mire, no permitiré que me insulte, así que por favor…-

-Hey!!- exclamó Ned comenzando a desesperarse. –Alguno puede decirme que hago aquí??-

-Ya te lo dije, Ned- Abraham Lincon lo miro pacientemente. –Este es tu subconsciente…estas aquí porque te golpeaste la cabeza-

-No estoy muerto??- se quiso asegurar el chico.

-No, no…-Arnold rodó los ojos. –Podemos ir al punto?? Necesito ir a la cama a dormir mi siesta-

-Ned, ven conmigo- le dijo Lincon tomándolo por los hombros y guiándolo hasta un lugar mas alejado de donde estaban.

Llegaron hasta un lugar en el que había una pantalla de televisión gigante.

-Esto estaba aquí??- preguntó arqueando las cejas.

-Tu solo pon atención- se limito a decir Lincon mientras aparecía un control remoto y prendía el aparato.

En el gran televisor, apareció una simple fotografía, un fotografía de él, de Ned con tan solo 13 años…

-Lo recuerdas??- dijo Lincon. –Este eres tu en tu primer día en la escuela James K. Poolk-

-Y que con eso??- preguntó el chico sin saber a donde lo llevaría todo eso.

-Ves?? El no sabe nada, mejor despiértalo de una vez!!- comentó Arnold despreocupado.

-Dime, Ned que cosas recuerdas de tu secundaría??- pregunto Lincon haciendo caso omiso del otro sujeto.

-Pues…pues…casi nada- balbuceó el chico.

-Y porque??-

-Pues…porque…bueno, no le tome mucha importancia-

-Y porque??-

-Porque…pues…yo estaba tratando de…pues de progresar-

-Y progresaste??-.

Ned se quedo callado.

-Ya veo- comentó el presidente.- Trataste con todas tus ganas de ser alguien mejor y lo único que conseguiste fue alejarte de las cosas que eran mas importantes para ti-

-Bueno, ya que cubrimos lo obvio…-Ned frunció el seño. –Podemos irnos??-

-No- le dijo Lincon con la voz mas severa y dicho esto, tomo el control remoto y apretó otro botón.

En la pantalla aparecieron Ned, Moze y Cookie, los tres mucho mas chicos de lo que eran ahora y Cookie, por alguna extraña razón traía puesto un abrigo naranja muy feo…

-Que es…??- quiso preguntar Ned, pero Lincon le tapo la boca.

_-Que?? –_el antiguo Ned estaba atónito. –_Fue tu idea tomar arte para estar juntos-_

_-Fue una regla para poder tener clases juntos- _el antiguo Cookie apoyo a su amigo. –_Nosotros tres, mejores amigos…juntos!! Siempre juntos!!-_

_-Hum…quítate ese abrigo, pareces una morsa!!- _dijo la antigua Moze.

-_Te gusta??-_

_-Parece…esponjoso-_

_-Olvida el abrigo!!- _repuso Ned. –_Hemos estado juntos desde primer grado, y ahora no estaremos en la clase de arte juntos?? Que te pasa, Moze??-._

-Ves??- dijo Lincon después de ponerle pausa a la grabación. –Te acuerdas de cuan importante era para ti estar junto a tus amigos??-

-Bueno pero, esa fue una postura muy ridícula- dijo Ned. –La verdad…hacer tanto escándalo porque no compartíamos una clase??

-No te parecía ridículo en esos momentos- le dijo Lincon.

-Oye, tiene razón el chico- lo defendió Arnold. –Yo jamás compartí clase con mis amigos y mira nada mas hasta donde llegue!!-

-Si, eres todo un éxito- nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Lincon. –Ahora, otra cosa…-y apretó otro botón del control.

-_Palmer me esta volviendo loco- _dijo el antiguo Ned que tenía un brazo quebrado y un collarín. –_Creo que ya…oye, que te pasa??-_

_-Jack volvió con Amy- _dijo Moze triste. –_Solo me estaba usando para darle celos…soy una idiota-_

_-Él es el idiota. El chico que sea tu novio será afortunado-._

_-_Bueno, creo que alguien fue afortunado por un tiempo y luego tambien se volvió idiota no??- pregunto Lincon observando a Ned.

-Se lo dije para consolarla!!- se defendió el chico.

-Si, además…las chicas van y vienen- comentó Arnold. –Una vez salí con una y sabes porque me dejo?? Por mi peluca!!-

-_Cook, no queremos hacerte daño…-_dijo un chico alto mientras él y otros dos acorralaban a Cookie en una esquina mostrando sus brillantes chaquetas amarillas.

-_Mi amigo dijo que no!!- _gritó Ned interponiéndose entre su amigo y los oponentes.

-_Ned, que haces??-_

_-No lose, lo vi en una película…pero ahora se ve muy mal-._

-Te acuerdas de cómo defendías a tus amigos??-

-Bueno, eso también fue una tontería- le dijo Ned. –Esos tontos pudieron golpearnos!!-

-Si, lo mejor en esos casos es salir huyendo, hermano- dijo Arnold.

-_Hey, que haces aquí??- _preguntó un Gordy mas joven mientras encontraba a el antiguo Ned sentado en un ducto de ventilación.

-_Soy un perdedor, no eh elegido ninguna carrera- _contestó el chico.

-_Oye, no eres un perdedor, aun tienes 14 años y todavía tienes tiempo de escoger-._

-Pero ya no tienes tanto tiempo, Ned- le dijo Lincon.

-No entiendo cual es el propósito de todo esto- dijo Ned enojado.

-Todas estas cosas, y muchas mas siguen aquí Ned…aquí en tu subconsciente, pero las olvidaste y por eso no eres quien quieres ser-

-Pero aun no…-

–Lo único que has hecho desde que pusiste un pie en Poolk, es darte cuenta de que fuiste un tonto, pero no te eh visto hacer nada al respecto-.

Wow, los presidentes si que podían ser directos verdad??

Ned se quedo callado un rato mientras Benedict Arnold silbaba despreocupadamente.

-Tu solo viniste aquí, a la reunión escolar para averiguar porque antes no eras un perdedor ridículo como lo eres ahora verdad??- le preguntó Lincon. –Esa es la única razón por la que llegaste aquí-.

Ned asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, creo que la respuesta esta precisamente aquí…-Lincon suspiro. –Antes eras quien querías ser Ned, porque era simple tener éxito si a tu alrededor estaba todo lo que tu querías, y no hablo de cosas materiales, si no de esas pequeñas cosas que te hacían ser tu mismo-

-Osea que no debí de cambiar- razonó Ned.

-No- lo contradijo Lincon. –Pero cambiaste de la manera equivocada-.

Ned sintió un gran peso en el estomago, mucho mayor a los que había sentido antes…ahora se acordaba de porque estaban ahí Lincon y Arnold, y es que ellos eran una especie de…"amigos imaginarios" que lo único que hacían era expresar lo que su subconsciente deseaba (Arnold era el lado malo del subconsciente, claro esta).

-Bueno, creo que ya te hicimos ver lo mucho que cambiaste y cuan mal estuvo ese cambio- dijo Lincon mientras apagaba la pantalla.

-Bueno, él te hizo ver eso- comentó Arnold. –Yo solo estoy aquí para ver a que hora me dan pastel-

-No va a haber pastel- Lincon rodó los ojos.

-Me mentiste!!- dijo él indignado.

-Bueno, ahora es tiempo de que despiertes Ned…oh!! Alguien tiene algo importante que devolverte-

-Que cosa??-

-Lo que digamos…falto en tu vida para que recordaras quien eras- terminó Lincon y luego le sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. –Vamos Ned!! Despierta!!!-.

-Despierta, Ned!!!- Jennifer estaba arrodillada al lado del chico y le sacudía con fuerza la cabeza. –Ned!!-

-Crees que despierte si le damos una bofetada??- pregunto Cookie observando preocupado a su amigo.

-Háganse a un lado!!- Gordy se había abierto paso entre toda la gente que se encontraba alrededor de Ned y le tiro una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza. –Si esto no lo despierta…-.

Pero Ned ya había despertado y se encontraba sacudiéndose el agua de la cara, muy desorientado.

-Estas bien??- pregunto Moze mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Eso…eso creo…-

-Háganse a un lado!!- ahora era Hellen la que había gritado, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, le había tirado otra cubeta de agua a Ned en la cara. –Ups!! Lo siento…-.

Ned se sacudió otra vez el agua de la cara mientras Cookie y Jennifer lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-Te sientes bien??- le preguntó Cookie.

-Si…-dijo Ned observando a toda la gente que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

-Ve porque no debimos de haber escogido a Ned, señor director??- dijo Crubbs observando a el chico.

-Ya Crubbs!!- lo regaño el señor Wright. –Te encuentras bien, Ned??-

-Si- repitió el chico.

-Bueno, entonces tú y Jennifer suban al escenario- ordenó.

Ned ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar, todos sus antiguos compañeros emocionados, los empujaron a él y a Moze hacia arriba del escenario. El señor Wright también subió y saco de una caja que tenía el señor Sweeney un par de coronas.

-Felicidades a los reyes de la reunión escolar!!- dijo el director mientras les ponía las coronas.

Todos aplaudieron (a excepción de Missy).

Ned los observo a todos y de pronto, entendió lo que Lincon (o su subconsciente, es lo mismo) le había dicho…

"Antes era quien quería ser porque era simple tener éxito si a su alrededor estaba todo lo que quería".

Había cambiado de una manera en la que nunca debió de haber cambiado, al olvidar a Poolk había olvidado todo lo que el era y no era nadie por eso mismo…

Dando una ultima mirada a la audiencia, se quito la corona de un tirón y se acerco al micrófono.

**Siguiente capi el ultimo...buah!!!**


	14. Reuniones Escolares

_**El Manual de Ned y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar) habría una 4 temporada, a Missy le cairía un piano en la cabeza, Ned sería mio, Moze le daría una cachetada a Loomer y simplemente, pasaría todo lo que paso en este fanfic.**_

* * *

_En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que queremos ser. (William Shakespeare)_

* * *

Al ver que Ned se había quitado la corona de un tirón, todos callaron y dejaron de aplaudir dirigiéndole miradas desconcertadas al chico.

-Hola…-musitó Ned por el micrófono que le había quitado al señor Wrigth.

Todos lo observaron.

-Bueno, se que muchos se preguntaran porque hago esto, pero…-Ned miro a los profesores.- Talvez me vea algo descortés pero, yo no puedo aceptar esta corona-.

Hubo un leve murmullo por parte de todos los presentes, pero Ned, con un movimiento de su mano les indico que guardaran silencio.

-Esta corona se la deben de dar a alguien que realmente haya hecho lo que dijo el señor Wright: nunca olvidar su escuela y todo lo que significo para ustedes. Y yo no soy esa persona-.

Ned vio que Cookie, Lisa, Allison, Gordy y Hellen se habían abierto paso entre la multitud y estaban en primera fila, observándolo con gran interés.

-La verdad…-Ned se cansó. –Mírenme, soy un fracasado!!-

-Eso lo sabemos!!- gritó Missy interrumpiendo.

-Ned, tu no eres…-le comenzó a decir Gordy.

-No, no…déjame terminar. Soy un tonto- continuó el chico. –, yo no vine aquí para verlos a todos ustedes, es mas ni siquiera me acordaba de la mayoría…-.

Algunos fruncieron el seño.

-Tampoco vine para volverlos a ver, ni porque me sintiera mal por no recordarlos y querer remediar eso- siguió Ned. –La verdad, solo vine aquí porque quería acordarme de cómo le hacía para no ser un idiota ridículo-.

Toda la sala se mantenía confusa, bueno, no todos…el señor Sweeney estaba justo detrás del escenario, con los demás profesores y con una extraña mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo en la cara.

-Porque eso es lo que soy ahora: un idiota ridículo. Quería con tantas ganas tener un futuro mejor que descuide todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor…y no gane nada-

-Ganaste- lo corrigió Moze en voz baja. –Tienes empleo, departamento…-

-Vivo en un cuarto tan pequeño como el baño de aquí y soy un estupido repartidor de pizzas que no puede manejar bien su motocicleta!!-.

El murmullo que se había mantenido ligero hasta ese momento, creció de repente y todos (sin excepción) miraban asombrados al chico.

-Pero, tu dijiste que…-tartamudeó Moze.

-Mentí- confeso Ned. –Al ver que todos ustedes habían triunfado en sus vidas, que eran lo que querían ser y además que eran…felices, al ver todo esto, me sentí mal conmigo mismo…porque deje mucho por tener una buena vida y…simplemente no la tengo-

-Yo siempre supe que Bigby acabaría así- le susurro Crubbs a la entrenadora Dirga.

-Pero todos ustedes- continuó Ned. –Todos ustedes son felices porque jamás olvidaron de donde venían y conservaron siempre las cosas que eran importantes para ustedes…-.

Los murmullos ya habían cesado.

-Ahora se porque antes no era un idiota ridículo, y es porque…porque antes los tenía a ustedes, tenía amigos y cosas que realmente valían la pena…tenía el espíritu de Poolk…y ahora como ya no lo tengo, me convertí en lo que soy-

-Pensé que el señor Wright era el único que daba discursos cursis- le dijo Loomer a Suzie, cosa que hizo que ella le golpeara el brazo de nuevo.

-Cuando salí de Poolk me volví un idota y lastime a muchas personas…-Ned miró a Moze que estaba detrás de él y a Cookie que lo miraba fijamente desde abajo del escenario. –Personas que significaban mucho para mí, que aun significan- se corrigió. –Y…yo se que no me lo merezco pero, me gustaría…me gustaría que me dieran una segunda oportunidad…-.

En ese momento, todo el gimnasio quedo sumido en un silencio un tanto tenso.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tonterías, Bigby!!- dijo Crubbs acercándose al chico y quitándole la corona. –Si tu no quieres esto, será mejor que otro chico la tenga…haber, quien dice yo??-

-Crubbs!!- gruño el director.

-Yo, yo la quiero!!-.

Todos voltearon a ver a Cabeza de Coco que levantaba la mano emocionado. Al ver esto, bajo la cabeza decepcionado.

-Nosotros decidimos que Ned llevara la corona- dijo el señor Wright.

-No!!- gritó Crubbs sacándose los lentes. –Lo decidió ese viejo de Pal!!!-

-Algún problema, Crubbs??- Pal había aparecido atrás de él, sujetando amenazadoramente su bastón.

-No, no, no señor- se corrigió Crubbs asustado.

-Ned- dijo Pal apartando a Crubbs y tomando la corona. –Esto es tuyo-

-Pero…-

-No acepto peros- repuso el anciano. –Hiciste precisamente lo que el merecedor de esta corona debe hacer: seguir aprendiendo de su escuela, a pesar de ya no estar en ella-

-Eso fue _herrrmoso_- dijo la Dra. Xavier secándose las lagrimas.

-Que?? Un oso!! Corran!!- gritó Pal agitando su bastón.

-No, no Pal!!- le gritó Wright pacientemente. –Dijo que eso fue hermoso!!!-

-No me grites!!- lo regaño el anciano mientras dejaba la corona en las manos de Ned. –Así que, entonces…felicidades al rey de la reunión escolar…Ned Bigby!!!-.

Pal comenzó a aplaudir, luego, el señor Sweeney se acercó y también aplaudió. Siguió el señor Wright y luego los demás profesores, después Moze aplaudió sonriendo ampliamente, luego Cookie, Gordy, Hellen, Lisa, Suzie y así, en unos momentos el gimnasio se lleno de aplausos para Ned.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, algo desconcertado y casi ni se dio cuenta cuando el señor Sweeney se acercó y le puso la corona en la cabeza.

Los aplausos inundaron mas el gimnasio (repito, a excepción de Missy) y el señor Wright tomó nuevamente el micrófono.

-Bueno, esto es una fiesta o que??- preguntó entusiastamente. –Musica!!!-.

El DJ de nuevo comenzó a hacer sonar su aparato de sonido mientras Ned y Moze bajaban del escenario a reunirse con los demás.

-Oigan yo, lo siento…no saben cuanto, fui un tonto y…-comenzó a decir Ned.

-Lo sabemos- le dijo Lisa mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

-Promete que no volverás a dejarnos, pequeño amigo!!- le dijo Gordy mientras le sacudía el cabello.

-Solo dime una cosa- le dijo Cookie. –Quien es tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo?? Contesta con la pura verdad…-.

Ned resopló.

-Yo no tengo mejor amigo- dijo.

Cookie puso cara triste (de esas que solo le salen a él) y suspiro decepcionado.

-Pero lo acabo de recuperar- terminó Ned. –Ven acá!!!-.

Ned y Cookie se abrazaron nuevamente, como si fueran niños chiquitos.

-Listo, ya basta- dijo el moreno.

-Jennifer…-Ned volteó hacia la chica. –Yo…-.

Pero en eso, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola??- preguntó el chico con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. –Si, mamá…si oí tu recado en el teléfono…aja, si me localizaron los maestros…si, entiendo…oye, mamá, crees que podría ir a comer mañana contigo y papá??...que porque?? Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no los visito…si, aja….yo también te quiero, adiós- Ned colgó el teléfono.

-Que cambio tan radical, no??- comentó Gordy sonriendo.

-Jennifer…-Ned se volvió nuevamente hacia la chica. –Se que crees que yo ya no tengo remedio, pero enserio, enserio…no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado…-.

Jennifer frunció el seño. Parecía debatirse en una lucha interna.

-Por favor…-siguió Ned con bastante esfuerzo. –Quiero…quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes…-.

Decir eso, no fue nada fácil pero ya lo tenía decidido.

Porque si, había chicas antes de ella…bueno esta bien, solo Suzie y había chicas después de ella…pero ninguna, ninguna de esas chicas le había hecho sentir a Ned todo lo que Moze podía hacerle sentir. La necesitaba de vuelta…y no se había percatado de ello hasta que la vio nuevamente ahí, en Poolk…

-No es tan sencillo- respondió ella volteando hacia otro lado.

El vació que Ned llevaba en el estomago había aparecido y desaparecido en un segundo. Él si quería que todo volviera a ser como antes de que se transformara en un tarado, y por supuesto eso incluía tener a Moze otra vez…

-Solo te pido una segunda oportunidad…-le dijo él. –Por favor…-

-Piensas que esto es acaso un cuento de hadas??- le dijo ella enfadándose. -No, esta es la vida real y asi no son las cosas en la vida real. Además, lo de nosotros fue…fue…-trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas. –cosa de adolescentes, no fue nada serio en realidad-

-Yo no lo pienso así- le dijo él chico firmemente.

-Que??- preguntó ella atónita. –Acaso piensas que uno se puede…hum…"enamorar" a los catorce años??-

-Jennifer- intervino Lisa sonriendo. –Te recuerdo que eres amiga de dos chicas que están casadas con su novio de secundaria-

-Si, porque…no lose, se la pasaron con ellos toda la vida no??- dijo Moze sin entender la intervención de Lisa.

-No- corrigió una voz llegando hasta ellos.

Suzie había aparecido y los miraba con interés.

-No nos pasamos toda la vida con ellos- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. –Creo que nadie dura sin problemas su noviazgo desde la secundaria, no?? Estamos con ellos porque…digamos, que eso no fue solo cosa de adolescentes-

-Haber si entendí- dijo Moze frunciendo el seño. –_Tu_ me estas diciendo que regrese con él??-

-Porque no?? Siempre eh dicho que solo hay una chica que puede soportar la loca vida de Ned y esa eres tu- contestó Suzie con una sonrisa.

-Ya, ya basta!!- dijo ella. –Creo que esto es una platica privada, asi que todo el mundo que no se llame Ned vaya a bailar!!-

-Yo no se bailar- dijo Hellen.

-Ya!!!-.

Suzie, Lisa, Cookie, Hellen y Gordy se fueron un poco lejos, pero justo cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de Moze, se ocultaron detrás de la mesa de las frituras y observaron.

-Ned…no es asi de simple- dijo Jennifer un poco más calmada.

-Pero…todos me perdonaron!!- le dijo él.

-Si, y te perdono pero…yo tengo una vida ahora y no puedo…-

-Solo…hay que intentarlo- pidió el chico y luego suspiro profundamente- Quiero a mi mejor amiga otra vez, y también…tu simplemente…necesito que estés conmigo de nuevo-.

-Y puedo ser otra vez tu amiga- le dijo ella- Pero no puedo….hum…-

-Por favor…-suplico el chico. –Volví a ser yo, te lo juro. Acepto que fui un tarado antes, pero…ya volví-

-Y que pretendes que diga??- soltó Jennifer cruzándose de brazos. –Que me tiemble la voz y que llore mientras digo "oh si, Ned…todo volverá a ser como antes, fingiré que no fuiste un idiota y que no te eh visto en tantos años". Quieres que te diga que también te extrañe y que también me hiciste mucha falta??- la voz le tembló un poco. –Quieres que te diga que extraño a mi mejor amigo y a ese chico especial?? Acaso pretendes que te diga que desde que te vi saliendo de esa mesa volví a sentir esas…esas estupidas chispas que sentía antes??- Jennifer dejo de fruncir el seño y ahora lo sustituía una mueca angustiada. –Quieres que te confiese que esas estupidas chispas no se han ido porque sigues aquí?? Y luego, pretendes que te abrace y te diga que ya nada nos va a separar y que vamos a ser muy felices juntos??- volvió su semblante serio. –Pues no, no voy a hacer nada de eso-.

El vacio del pecho creció inmensamente hasta dolerle.

Él quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, no…el _necesitaba_ que Moze regresara con él, no solo como su amiga…

Pero la entendía.

No era fácil perdonarlo después de haberse comportado así, y si no volvían jamás a estar juntos, era solo su culpa…Pero eso no le impedía estar con ella como amigos, no?? Podían seguir siendo…solo amigos…

Sintió una apuñalada en el estomago.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ned. –Te entiendo, Moze-.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa y dio la impresión de que se le comenzaban a humedecer. Luego murmuro algo que sonó a "estupidas chispas".

-Entonces, podríamos intentar ser otra vez…amigos??- preguntó Ned pronunciando la ultima palabra con algo de dificultad.

-Amigos??- los ojos de Moze eran indescifrables. –Enserio quieres que seamos amigos??-

-Si eso quieres…-repuso él.

-Como es que te rindes tan fácilmente??!!- grito de repente la chica.

-Eh??-

-Esto es una cosa tan inmensamente ridícula!!- exclamo, mas para si misma que para Ned.

-De que estas…??-.

Pero antes de que Ned terminara la pregunta, antes incluso de que tomara aliento, antes de que pestañeara….Moze le había rodeado con los brazos el cuello…

Y lo había besado.

Ned al principio no cerró los ojos, era como si no estuviera pasando, como si los labios de la chica no estuvieran presionando los suyos.

Pero entonces, sus ojos se cerraron debido a una especie de "choque eléctrico" que comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo, una especie de…"chispas" que lo invadían.

Ya había olvidado esa sensación, la sensación de besar a la chica que realmente amaba…ya había olvidado lo que el simple roce de su piel le causaba…

Inesperadamente, unos aplausos interrumpieron el beso.

-Ya era hora- dijo Gordy.

Él, Hellen, Cookie, Lisa, Allison y Suzie los estaban rodeando.

-Creí decirles que se fueran a bailar- dijo Moze que seguía rodeando a Ned con los brazos.

-Si, bueno…no teníamos ganas- dijo Cookie con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces…eso fue un "si"??- preguntó Ned.

-No- dijo Moze sonriendo. –Fue un "claro que si"-.

Ambos se sonrieron y se separaron.

-Oh!! Esta es la mejor reunión escolar en la que haya estado!!- exclamó Cookie feliz.

-En cuantas reuniones escolares has estado??- preguntó Gordy arqueando las cejas.

-Yo se como hacerla mejor- dijo Hellen sin dejar que Cookie contestara. –Ned, tengo algo que es tuyo, pero que no te puedo devolver yo, así que…subdirector Crubbs!!!-.

El subdirector llegó hasta ahí, resoplando de indignación.

-Tienes una hija muy insoportable, Gordy- comentó mientras se colocaba junto a la niña. –Bueno, Hellen…donde esta eso??-.

La niña saco de sus espaldas un cuaderno negro con blanco y se lo entrego al subdirector.

-Bien, bien- Crubbs se saco los anteojos. –Bigby, encontré esto en las cosas perdidas y…-

-Disculpe??- Hellen se indigno.

-Bueno, ella encontró esto en las cosas perdidas y creo que te pertenece-.

Crubbs le entrego bruscamente el cuaderno a un desconcertado Ned.

-Que es esto??- pregunto él.

Luego, abrió el cuaderno y un montón de frases dichas por su propia voz llegaron a su cabeza como un eco. Supongo que debe ser algo parecido a cuando recuperas la memoria.

"_Antes de comprometerte, conoce los tres tipos de compañeros de proyecto…Los celos son siempre una señal de inseguridad…El fotógrafo no puede imprimir las fotos de todos, así que presenta las tuyas…Puede que tengas fiebre de primavera... La practica es aburrida, pero es así como aprendes…Es un nuevo grado, y es como si entraras a un mundo nuevo…Si te gusta actuar, este es el lugar…Se el vicenovio o la vicenovia…A todos nos pasa, porque solo somos humanos…"_

Los pocos huecos que quedaban en su cabeza, se rellenaron de inmediato cuando se acordó de porque lo consideraban un "buen consejero".

-El manual!!- exclamó. –Es el manual!!!...pero como…??-

-Después de la graduación, encontré muchos cuadernos abandonados en los casilleros y los lancé a las cosas perdidas, al ver que nadie los reclamaba se fueron a la bodega- explico Crubbs.

-Y como iban a reclamar esas cosas si usted no dejaba entrar a nadie??- preguntó Moze.

-Eh…bueno…eso no importa, el punto es que Bigby recupero ese viejo cuaderno!!-.

Ned estrecho el viejo y usado libro entre sus manos.

Ahora, e increíblemente debido a un cuaderno, ya sentía que no le faltaba nada más.

-Es por eso que no te acordabas de nada- dijo Cookie. –No seguiste tus propios consejos-.

Ned le sonrió.

-No volverá a pasar-

-Y hablando de eso- dijo el señor Wright llegando tras Crubbs. –Si usted le vuelve a prohibir la entrada a cualquier exalumno de Poolk, lo despediré con todo y sus anteojos!!!-

-Como usted diga, señor director- gimió Crubbs.

-Es realmente bueno- comentó Hellen señalando el Manual. –Aun faltan…-contó con los dedos. –algunos años para que yo entre a la secundaria, pero cuando lo haga seguiré todos los consejos que leí ahí-

-Me gustaría ver eso- le dijo Ned.

-Y lo veras-.

Sweeney había bajado del escenario y se reunió con ellos.

-Estuve charlando con el señor director y ambos creemos que…bueno, te haría bien un cambio de ambiente-

-Eh??- preguntó Ned arqueando las cejas.

-Ned…-dijo el señor Wright. –Nuestro consejero escolar tuvo un…colapso nervioso-

-Que sorpresa…-dijo Cookie con resentimiento.

-Afortunadamente está bien- continuó el director. – Nos envió saludos desde una isla ermitaña en Europa, supongo que es lo que uno se gana por tener los nervios de punta y escuchar todo al día a adolescentes…-

-El punto es…-se desespero Ned.

-Que?? Ah, si!! Ned…quieres ser el nuevo consejero escolar de Poolk??-

-Que??- preguntó Ned atónito.

-Que??!!- gritó Crubbs.

-Nos encantaría tenerte entre el personal de la escuela, si tu quieres- dijo Wright.

-Pero…pero…-tartamudeó Ned. –No tiene mi currículo, ni nada…-

-Creo que lo conocemos suficientemente bien, señor Bigby- intervino Sweeney sonriendo.

-Ah…bueno…yo- siguió tartamudeando Ned. –Solo permítanme un segundo-.

Ned saco su celular del bolsillo y marco un número rápidamente.

-Hola?? Señor, no estuve enfermo hoy…aja le mentí…si…adivine que, no me interesa saber quien repartirá las pizzas porque renuncio!! Si…además, déjeme decirle que usted es un viejo amargado y cascarrabias!!!...si, que le vaya bien- Ned colgó el teléfono y miro al director sonriente. –Acepto-

-Bien!!- dijo Wright.

-NOOOOO!!!- grito Crubbs. –Ustedes de verdad quieren verme muerto!!!!- dicho esto, salió corriendo y lloriqueando del gimnasio.

-Entonces, lo esperamos aquí el lunes en la mañana- dijo Wright sonriendo. –No llegue tarde-

-No lo haré, señor- contestó Ned con una inmensa sonrisa.

Y pensar que hace un minuto pensaba que las cosas no podían mejorar.

-Hey, colega!!- dijo Gordy mientras Wright y Sweeney se iban. –Parece que trabajaremos juntos!!-

-Eso espero- contestó él mientras rodeaba a Moze de la cintura.

-Así que consejero escolar- dijo ella. –La verdad, me lo esperaba-

-Yo no- confesó Ned. –pero supongo, que esto me será muy útil- y tomo con mas cariño el Manual.

-Bueno, ya que todo terminó bien- dijo Suzie. –Será mejor que vaya a ver a Billy-.

Y se despidió con una mano.

-Podemos _il_ con el _señol _mochila??- pregunto la pequeña Allison observando que el chico de la mochila comenzaba a lanzar confeti por todos lados.

-La llevare- dijo Lisa sonriendo.

-Entonces, ya todo está bien- dijo Gordy.

-Si…aunque creo que se me está olvidando algo- comentó Ned pensativo.

Unos pasillos mas lejos, tras una puerta roja…

-Hey!! Sáquenme de aquí!!!- gritaba Feyman mientras golpeaba la puerta.

De vuelta…

-Bueno, no debe ser nada- dijo Ned encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hellen, mira!!- dijo de repente Gordy.

La niña volteo hacia la mitad del gimnasio en donde un par de comadrejas se carcajeaban de risa.

-Comadreja!!- grito la niña sacando la red que nunca supimos de donde salía y corriendo hacia los animales.

-Voy detrás de ti!!- grito Gordy en tono heroico siguiendo a su hija.

Ned, Moze y Cookie soltaron una carcajada.

Ned se separo un momento de sus amigos y volteó hacia la pantalla sosteniendo el Manual.

-"Reuniones Escolares"- dijo- pueden ser realmente atemorizantes y mas si con el tiempo te volviste un tarado, pero aprovecha esta oportunidad para corregir tus errores y volver a ver a tus viejos amigos, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras…es mas, incluso puedes sacar algo bueno de todo eso-.

Cookie y Moze lo alcanzaron. El castaño paso una mano por el hombro de cada uno de sus amigos.

-Parece que Hellen apenas comienza su persecución- dijo Ned comenzando a caminar.

-Y nosotros podemos volver cuando queramos a Poolk!!- exclamó Cookie feliz.

-Y como Ned y yo estamos juntos otra vez, el trío volvió a ser…pues, un trío- completó Moze abrazando a su "ahora novio".

-Y todo fueron…felices por siempre- terminó Ned mientras sostenía el Manual.

Él y sus amigos movieron los pies sincronizadamente para salir del gimnasio de su querida escuela James K. Poolk.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Hola!! milagro ke los coments son aki abajo no?? bueno, eske tenía que despedirme...buah!! me da nostalgia acabar este fic. Se ke prometí acabarlo antes de año, pero no pude...pero en fin, aki estoy 4 dias mas tarde, pero aki estoy XD.**

**Sobre el fic: Espero no se hayan decepcionado del final, realmente me esforze. Recuerden que no soy muy romantica pero si trate de poner lo mejor en la reconciliación de Ned y Moze sin que sonara nada cursi, y las chispas...bueno, en la serie siempre se menciono que las sentían. No es ke odie a Feyman...no, para nada (esta sumamente guapo!!) pero se me hizo divertido que se les olvidara ahí encerrado LOL. Lo de que Ned trabaje en Poolk lo imagine incluso antes de que imaginara el fic, porke en el capitulo de "Carreras" a el le dicen que sería bueno trabajando en una escuela, que es lo que el menos kiere...por eso la idea del "consejero escolar". Suzie es un personaje que me gusta mucho, porke siempre se me figuro que nunca pudo...digamos "enamorarse" tanto de Ned, porke tenía una vida muy loca y que ella misma consideraba que Moze era mejor para él. Na...ya se, Ned hablandole a la camara?? solo kise hacerlo "estilo la serie", ya que recupero su manual, tambien recupero su "consejero interior". Y por ultimo, espero y se hayan fijado que el fic termino justo como empezo...es decir, con el trío caminando abrazado caminando raro hacia la salida.**

**Gracias, infinitamente gracias por seguir este fic y por escribirme cosas tan bonitas...ya, voy a llorar.**

**DILL NEVILLE: **gracias, infinitamente gracias porke primero, fuiste el primero en comentar en este fic y segundo por todos tus consejos y tus ideas. Definitivamente este fic no hubiera sido lo mismo sin el chico de la mochila que yo no había considerado que apareciera...gracias!!! y ke bueno ke te gustara como puse a Martin aqui, tambien es un personaje que me gusta mucho a mi.

**Isa: **segunda en comentar, y que bueno que no me asesinaste porke me tarde en poner a Moze...ya sabes, era para darle un toque de misterio jejeje. Muchas gracias por no asesinarme!!!

**Adriana: **Tocaya!! (para los ke no viven en México, significa que se llama igual que yo) jeje muchas gracias por haber comentado y por esperar con paciencia a esta mujer ke no actualizaba rapido XD.

**Bels: **Jeje afortunadamente, Moze no se hizo mala ni estuvo casada con nadie. Tambien me hubiera gustado que Ned se muriera de envidia por verla asi pero creo mucho en...digamos, "los finales felices" y no podía imaginar un final feliz si Ned y Moze no estaban juntos. Gracias!!

**Say: **Que bueno que te hizo reir lo de Cabeza de Coco y Doris jeje la verdad, a mi me partio de risa cuando mi hermana lo imagino. Y bueno, la verdad es que me puse como meta hacer a Allison muy tierna, me da gusto que te haya gustado.

**Jorelljack: **Gracias por haber comentado y hasta ofrecerme comunicarme contigo!! ke lastima que las reglas de fanfiction no lo permitieron, me habría gustado mucho platicar contigo aparte. Gracias por apoyar las locas ideas que surgen de mi mente.

**iio: **Super tu nombre eh... XD jaja gracias por haber comentado y pues, ya vez Moze si llegó...tarde, pero llegó.

**daiser: **Jeje ke bueno ke te haya gustado tanto mi historia, ya ves...si le segui.

**La BrujaSay-Say: **Si, pues ya ves ke paso con esos dos y su orgullo...el orgullo es terrible no?? jeje pero la verdad me diverti haciendo a Ned y a Moze orgullosos para que todo sucediera a su tiempo, espero que te haya gustado.

**decode: **Hey!! te llamas como una de mis canciones favoritas XD jaja ke bueno ke te haya gustado lo de la hija de Gordy.

**kisa kuchiky: **Pues espero que haya cumplido tus espectativas jeje. No soy una persona muy romantica pero adoro, adoro la pareja de Ned y Moze y pues, espero que te haya parecido bien como los puse. Gracias!!

**chulimila: **Jaja tus coments siempre me hacen reir XD. Me gusto dejarte en suspenso, para ke digo ke no...primero con lo de los profesores y luego con lo de el rompimiento de Ned y Moze jeje. Soy una mala persona...lose, pero puedo vivir con eso. Muchas gracias por todos tus coments ke realmente me gustaron mucho y me hacian reir jeje LOL. Espero ke el suspenso haya valido la pena.

**Gwennatic: **Jeje muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Me gusto ke te gustara la platica incomoda jeje tambien son mi especialidad, o eso creo...en fin, espero ke te haya gustado!!

**Kittisan: **Pues no importa ke hayas llegado cuando el fic estuviera empezado!! me agrado muchisimo tu comentario, ya ksi me inflaba de tanto orgullo que me dio el ke dijeras ke mi fic compensaba una cuarta temporada de esta maravillosa serie. Espero enserio haber podido hacer bien a los personajes jeje. Gracias!!

**cg: **Si, tuviste mucha razón. Ese error de ke Moze si fue a Poolk fue algo ke se me paso por completo. No se como pude ser tan tonta jeje XD. Tenía que hayar la manera de ke ella dijera que era arquitecta y pues se me fue la onda...ah...bueno, gracia por corregirme y por venir a este fic!!!

**Gracias a todos otra vez!!! enserio, de verdad...(lloro) snif, snif...Comenten sobre el final y si pueden mandenme pañuelos por correo porke ya me deshidrate XD**

**Biie. **


End file.
